Ruler of the Sands
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: A girl is found in Mozenrath's domain and he's not happy. He takes a keen interest in her and decides to let her stay. But the slave traders who lost her won't let her go free.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yay! I've finally started it! :D Sorry I may not update this one for a looooong while till I finish my Labyrinth fic and start the second Ice Age fic. :/ I thought that I'd wet your appetite though. :)**

**Don't own Mozenrath, Aladdin, any of the other characters from the movie/TV show.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The night on the desert is a wonder to behold. The dark sands below a travelers feet and the dark sky above with jewel-like stars cast a magical hue. Beyond a hill of sand, the red glow of many tiny fires chased away the shadows. Surrounding the fires were tents, camels, and people. The camels were tied to stakes driven into the ground and had all the comforts of hay and water at their disposal. Some of the people were not so fortunate.

Slaves. The people tied to similar stakes in the ground were slaves on their way to be sold in some far off country. Families were huddling close to each other as much as possible and shying away from the large, rough men who were their captors. Many of the slave traders sneered at the helpless people and many spat or kicked the defenseless merchandise. Those who were not torturing the prisoners were sitting around the campfires partaking in celebratory drinks.

Unfortunately for the slaves, the drunken men had decided it was time for some sport. A group of the slave traders marched over and began dragging the young girls away from their families. Shouts, screams, and crying rang through the desert. One lone girl, who had managed to avoid notice stood and walked as far away from her stake as possible. "STOP IT!" She shouted. All eyes turned to look at her, the whimpers of the women and girls the only sound. "Leave them alone!" The girl demanded, her unusual blue eyes flashing angrily.

One of the men broke away from his companions and sneered at her. "Who's gonna make us? You? Little girl?" His breath caused her eyes to water but she did not back away from his close proximity.

"If I have to." She hissed, her eyes narrowing.

He chuckled before striking her with the back of his hand. She fell over onto her side and shook her head to dislodge the stars that danced before her vision and to get the dark brown strands of hair out of her face. The man crouched down and lifted her head up by her hair. He grinned, showing off crooked yellow teeth, as he reveled in her grimace of pain. "How? You can't even protect yourself. How ya going to protect all of them?"

"Wait and see." She spat out. The wind began to pick up and the sand danced beneath the feet of everyone assembled, but not enough to raise anyone's awareness.

"Fatih! What is going on here?" A loud, commanding voice interrupted. The wind died and sands stilled. The man holding onto the girl's hair released his grip and stood up quickly.

Fatih motioned to the girl. "Just showing her to have some respect, Master Mahir."

The tall, broad man named Mahir walked towards Fatih. Motioning back towards the other men holding onto the women and girls he cocked his head. "And all these others? Are they too getting a lesson in 'respect'?" He punched Fatih in the stomach, causing him to fall over the girl still huddling on the ground. Mahir pulled the fallen man by the arm over to the fire and threw him roughly aside. Turning back to glare at the rest of his men, he said, "You will not touch the merchandise! Now tie them back up and get out of my sight!" The order was followed swiftly, leaving only Mahir standing by the glow of the crackling fire. His eyes fell on the girl who had returned to her lonely position by her stake. The blood that trickled down her chin from her bleeding lip was only a small hint at the bruise that would be on her cheek the next morning. He scowled. She would not fetch a good price if there were any blemishes. Walking over to her, he frowned deeply at the defiant glare her blue eyes gave him. "You are a slave now." He stated, "It would be best for your well being if you started acting like one!"

"I will not roll over like a dog." She answered, not taking her gaze from his.

"At least the dog lives." Mahir answered before turning and walking away.

* * *

The fires died late in the night, casting shadows across the caravan. The drunken snores signaled that all were asleep in the tents. The slaves slept fitfully, fearing that someone would be dragged off in the middle of the night against Mahir's orders. The girl who had defied her captors did not sleep at all. She sat with her back against the stake, her hands that were tied behind her grasping the rough wood. Her body twisted as she tried to pull the splintering wood from its place in the ground. She did not spare a moment to smile in victory when it came loose. Slipping the rope off the stake, she used the sharp point to try and saw through her binds. The rope fell away and she brought her arms around so she could rub soothingly at the raw flesh that had been eaten away by the pulling of the caravan's trek across the sands.

She stood silently from her seat and began walking over to one of the families. Shaking the father by the shoulder, she put a hand over his mouth to keep him silent. His eyes widened in shock to see her but nodded at her silent order that he remain quiet as well. Her fingers began tugging at the knot that bound him then they both started working on freeing the rest of his family. She moved on to the next group while the freed man hurried over to where the camels stood tethered. Once she saw that most of the people were free and on their way across the desert on camel back, the girl walked over to one of the fires and pulled a smoldering piece of wood from the ring. Stepping cautiously on her bare feet towards a tent, she poked her head in to see that the occupant was indeed Fatih. Jamming the stick into the fabric of the tent, she sneered. "Pleasant travels." She ran from the tent as it caught fire. She continued running for the only animal left that she could ride - a mule - as alarmed shouts began waking the men. She spurred the mule onwards across the sands in the opposite direction of the escaping slaves and right through the camp that was beginning to fill with the slave traders. The girl did not need to look back to know that she was being pursued. That had been her intent. She wanted to give the people a chance to get to freedom, even if that meant she gave up her own life.

The young woman turned to see that the few horses that the men owned had been mounted in chase. She prayed that she had enough of a head start that she could lose them. Returning her attention to where she was going, she did not notice the moment the atmosphere changed from the cool night air to an oppressive, magical presence. The mule knew. It skidded to a halt and began bucking madly. The girl tried to pull him under control but lost her seat instead. Turning, she watched the mule charge back towards her fast approaching pursuers. She refused to be taken back alive! Jumping to her feet, she continued running.

The men reined in their horses and watched her run. Fatih was one of the men who sat glaring after her. "Why don't we go after the little rat?"

"Because," Mahir answered coolly, "these are the Black Sands. I would not travel into that dangerous territory for the treasure of the world!" Turning, he glared at Fatih. "You have heard the stories of the undead that live there. And their sorcerer." The men grumbled their acknowledgment. Mahir returned his gaze to the girl that was stumbling onward. "If the heat of the desert does not kill her, then the monsters will."

* * *

**So, yeah. You don't know her name yet. I'll get to that eventually. Well, what do ya think? Review and let me know if you want to read more! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So happy people have been reading this and hoping I write more! :3 Only reason I'm posting for this story right now is 'cause I've hit writer's block for my Labyrinth fic. :-/ I figured I'd made you all wait long enough. So regular disclaimer. Don't own any characters from Disney's tv series Aladdin. Only OC. So yeah. Read it! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

The sun rose over the sand dunes. Not a cloud was in the sky, which meant there would be no relief from the heat for those traveling through the desert. It is a fool hearty traveler that goes on a journey without supplies - or a very desperate one.

Stumbling on feet covered with rags, the young slave girl stared ahead with glazed eyes. She did not know where she was or where she was going, she only hoped that somewhere she would find an oasis or a nomadic group willing to give her shelter. Whipping her long sleeve over her forehead to brush away the sweat and her soaked bangs, she gave her eyes a respite from their strain with the meager shade her arm afforded. Her throat was dry and her tongue felt swollen. Her stomach complained from the lack of food. Being hot, tired, hungry, and thirsty is a bad combination for someone hoping to make it out of the desert alive. Unable to laugh audibly, she chuckled mentally at herself. Who was she fooling? She was not going to make it to civilization alive. She had helped the other slaves escape but had sealed her fate doing so. Falling to her knees, she lowered her head in defeat. What was the point of going on if she was just going to die anyway? All the girl wanted to do was fall asleep, she was so tired. Covering herself as best she could with her tattered clothes, she lay down and curled up. Closing her eyes, she drifted into an uncomfortable unconsciousness.

* * *

On the horizon three dots shimmered in the heat. The dots grew as they came ever closer to the bundle of clothes and girl lying on the sand. Large, black shadows covered her as the travelers came to a stop on their mounts. One of the riders slid off of the upright lizard he had been riding and shuffled over to the girl. His foot nudged her. The girl moaned and attempted to curl up into a tighter ball. Whoever this stranger was made a low mumbling noise that could pass as talking - or moaning. Another stranger dismounted and bent down to pick up the bundle.

Her eyes fluttered open to stare up into a pale green face and yellow eyes. Panic seized her, before her mind told her that the heat was playing tricks on her eyes. Deciding to handle the strange appearance of her rescuer calmly, she collapsed into a dead faint. The dead looking man slung her onto his lizard before mounting. The creatures spurred their mounts and rode swiftly through the sands. Time passed as they approached a large looming black stone tower. Doors swung open to allow the three travelers in and shut with a loud 'bang' behind them.

A brown eel slithered through the air towards them. "Lord Mozenrath wants report." He hissed out in a nasally voice. His eyes spotted the girl lying on the lizard like a sack of meal. Floating around her dark brown head, he sniffed. "What this?" The scouts mumbled in reply. The eel scowled. "He not gonna like this."

"What am I not going to like, Xerxes?" A cold, low voice inquired dangerously. All turned to look up at the spiraling staircase where a tall, pale man stood. He descended the stone steps slowly. "What have the Mamluk scouts found, Xerxes?"

Glancing from the girl to Mozenrath, Xerxes stumbled over his words. "It's - a - uh -"

Ignoring the eel's babbling, the man came to stand in front of the lizard that was carrying the girl. "Is this what sounded off the alarm?" He laughed. "There have been a few sorcery fakes that have tried to make it through the desert in search of who knows what, never a mere child." Mozenrath's brown eyes glared at the lifeless girl with disinterest. "Well, it looks like I'll just deal with this little nuisance the same as all the others." With a jerk of his head, he signaled the Mamluks to deposit the girl on the floor. The bundle was dropped unceremoniously on the ground before the Mamluks, lizards, and Xerxes scattered. Mozenrath continued glaring down at the trespasser as he raised his gloved right hand. A blue glow enveloped the gauntlet and a wicked smile curled across the sorcerer's face. His hand curled into a fist as he drew back his arm - then thrust his arm forward, throwing the deadly magical force spiraling towards the helpless girl.

A flash of blue and white light caused Mozenrath and everyone in the near vicinity to fall backwards. Xerxes recovered quickly and slithered towards his master. "Mozenrath! Mozenrath!" He shrieked.

"What was that?" The man growled as he rose up from his undignified sprawling position. He glared at the spot where the girl should _not_ have been anymore but discovered that she _was _there. Not only had she not been incinerated by his blast of energy, but she also had white sparks of magical energy snaking protectively around her. Mozenrath's eyebrows dipped in curiosity. "Interesting." Walking over to her, he knelt down beside her and held out his gloved hand. The white energy lashed out, causing him to draw back his hand. "Very, very interesting." he said with a smirk. Standing up, he turned to look at his minions all cowering far away from him and the girl. "Take her upstairs to a room - a furnished room. Not the dungeon. And do _not_ harm her!" he ordered sternly. Two Mamluks shuffled over and lifted her arm, one on each side. Mozenrath rolled his eyes. "Gently! One carrying her should be fine." He watched the proceedings to ensure that none of his mindless undead creatures harmed her.

Xerxes curled around Mozenrath's shoulders. "What you do with girl?"

A white hand rose to pat the eel on the head. "I want to know what powers she has." His smirk faded and was replaced with a deadly serious face. "And why she was in _my_ desert."

* * *

The girl groaned and shifted in her sleep. She felt rested, but still parched and hungry. Weary, blue eyes opened enough to see where she was. It was only when her eyes saw the cushions she was laying on did it register that she was, indeed, lying on something soft. Propping herself up on shaking arms, she looked around with wide awake eyes. The room was beautifully furnished with a bed, lounging chairs, tables and chairs, a vanity desk, a wardrobe, and yards of colorful fabric hung from the walls and ceiling. She offhandedly noticed that there were no windows. Her attention was caught by one of the tables with trays of food spread out and a pitcher.

Hurrying off the bed as fast as her sluggish limbs would take her; she grabbed the pitcher first and poured the water into a metal cup that was near at hand. Guzzling that first cup down, she poured another and another, gagging every once in a while due to her haste. Satisfying her thirst, she settled down in one of the chairs and stared at the food with her mouth watering. Looking around, curious to see if anyone would come in and scold her, she reached a hand out slowly to dish out some of the welcoming foods onto a plate. When no one came in, she concentrated on eating - first to stave off the edge of hunger in her stomach then secondly to enjoy the taste of food she had never had in her life. Full and content, she leaned back in her chair and sighed. She would have fallen asleep right there at the table if there had not been a bang on the door. Without waiting to be prompted, the door opened wide enough for a long brown eel to snake its way into the room.

The girl shrieked, falling out of her chair. "Wh-what is that thing!" She backed away until she hit the wall. The eel had screeched when she had and now was cowering underneath a pillow on one of the lounge seats. The young woman stood cautiously and approached the shaking pillow. Reaching out her hand, she swiftly lifted the pillow away and skipped backwards. The eel lay with his eyes shut and still shaking. Swallowing, the girl took a step forward. "I-it's okay little guy. I won't hurt you." He opened an eye and watched her warily as she knelt down so they were eye level. "You scared me." She smiled reassuringly before stretching out her hand. He snapped at her fingers, missing when she drew them back. The young woman chastised kindly. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. Easy." She slowly raised her hand again.

The eel cringed, expecting to be hit. His eyes snapped open when he felt a gentle stroke on his head. The girl giggled at his expression and continued the motion. "My name's Inaya."

"Xerxes." The eel supplied, causing her to fall backwards again in wide-eyed surprise. He floated off the lounge chair and around her head.

"F-first y-you fly and n-now you talk?" Inaya exclaimed as she watched him.

Xerxes nodded. "Lord Mozenrath helped."

Inaya hesitantly reached out her hand and was pleased when the eel nuzzled his head into the palm of her hand. "Is this his home that I am in?"

"Yes, yes!" the eel said. "He wishes to see you now! Wants to talk."

"I would like to thank him for his hospitality." The girl stood up, missing the worried expression on Xerxes' face. "Lead the way, Xerxes." She walked over to the door and opened it for the eel to fly through the open doorway. He flew in front of her, casting her worried glances every once in a while as they walked down a hallway towards two large double doors. Xerxes paused in front of the door and backed up before ramming into it with his head. Inaya reached out in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"How I knock on door." the eel answered with a shake of his head to dislodge the stars.

The door swung open as an irritated voice shouted, "Come in!" Both girl and eel entered the large room cautiously. Inaya's blue eyes explored much like they had when she woke. This room was dark and not nearly as friendly as her room. Shelves with books and jars holding unknown contents lined the walls, tables and desks were littered with open books or stacks of books and papers, and some tables had a white sheet covering large lumps. The room smelled of something dead and musty. Unlike her room, this one had a large window. The window was covered with a thick looking tapestry and would not allow any light from the outside in. In fact, the only light in the room was that given off from the many candles and the eerie glow coming from the man standing at a table, pouring over the contents of a book as a blue glow snapped around his gloved hand.

Xerxes left Inaya's side and slithered through the air towards the man clad in dark blue and black robes. The eel whispered something to the man, casting the young woman a look full of warning. The man nodded before turning to stare at the girl in rags. "Xerxes tells me that your name is Inaya."

"He told me yours was Mozenrath." Inaya stated, unabashed.

Mozenrath sent the eel a withering that made the creature cower behind a jar before returning his attention to Inaya. "Have you heard of me before my _pet_ mentioned my name?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. Should I have?"

Turning sideways, he feigned disinterest. "Well, considering I am quite famously known as the ruler of the Land of Black Sands - yes, I believe you should have heard mention of me." Out of the corner of his eyes, Mozenrath noted Inaya's shock and look of fear. He smirked and turned back full front. "Your silence betrays you. You _have_ heard of me." Inaya nodded, swallowing around the lump of fear in her throat as she took a step back.

"Have you also heard that my 'little' fortress here in the Black Sands has an alarm system that I made that alerts me when something possessing magic turns up in my land?" Mozenrath continued in his low, cold voice. This time, a look of hostility and caution crossed her features. Her face was like an open book for anyone to read! He smirked when she shook her head silently. "Really?" He feigned surprise. "So my scouts just happened to find you, bring you back, and the moment you enter my tower - the alarms just stop?"

Inaya shrugged. "Not my fault your alarm is defective. I accidentally stumbled into your land because - I - got separated from my traveling companions." She looked down at the ground briefly then looked back up at his cold, amused expression. "Would you - consider helping me get back to a city or a town where I can wait for my companions?"

"No." Mozenrath answered curtly. "But I have another question for you, Inaya." His amusement disappeared and was instantly replaced by cold, barely suppressed anger. "What was that energy you produced when you were unconscious?" Inaya took several steps back, her whole being radiating fear. The young man walked slowly, steadily forward. "I do not believe you were traveling - with companions. No one enters this part of the desert unless they are seeking me out for a specific purpose. So Inaya, _who_ sent you?"

"N-n-no one sent me." She stuttered, staring with wide eyes at the ever approaching sorcerer. "I got lost in the dark. My mule ran off without me. I'm telling the truth!"

"If that's so, then _why_ travel so close to my lands? No one travels within miles of my borders!" Mozenrath bellowed raising his gloved hand and letting it glow with magic. "Tell me the truth! The _whole_ truth and I _may_ let you live."

Inaya turned and ran towards the open doors. They swung shut and the sound of a lock clicking made her heart sink. She jiggled on the door handles before turning back around in time to see a blaze of blue fire flying towards her. She ducked as it the door inches above her head. "I won't miss the next time." Mozenrath warned coolly. "Now answer me!"

Tears streaming down her face, she shouted. "I don't have any magic! Allah help me, I do not have any magical powers! I am telling you the truth!"

"Wrong answer." He growled, hurling another ball of fire towards her. Inaya threw up her hands in a vain attempt to protect herself. A flash of blue and white then a pulse that sent her head slamming against the door made her slid to the ground in shock. Mozenrath had braced himself for the aftershock and was able to walk briskly over the mess that had been made of his room. Taking Inaya's upper arm in a vice like grip, he pulled her up, ignoring her cry of pain. "No magic? What do you call that?"

"I-it was never that strong before." She whispered still in shock and weak from the sudden drain of energy.

"Who sent you?" He hissed, inches away from her face.

"I told you. No one sent me." Inaya whimpered when his grip tightened. "The reason I was traveling through you land was because I was running away!"

Mozenrath's eyes narrowed. "From what?"

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she turned her head away and let a curtain of dark brown hair fall across her face. "Slave traders." For several tense seconds they stood like that. Eventually, he released her and Inaya slide back down to the floor. Xerxes came out of hiding and glanced with uncertainty from one human to the other. Mozenrath stepped away from her and turned his back to her. Looking up, she stared at his back. Where had her fighting spirit gone? She had stood up to the slave trader pig, Fatih. She had back talked the intimidating Mahir! Back in her home city, she was a feared thief and considered a witch. Yet here she was cowering and crying on the floor and she had tried to run away instead of defend herself! Inaya rationalized with herself. The only reason she had tried to flee was because she _had_ heard of the Ruler of the Black Sand's reputation. He was powerful and ruthless. That was what everyone said.

If ever there was a time to roll over like a whipped dog, now was the time if she had any hope of living for long. Inaya was all for living. "What will you do with me?" she asked in a small, defeated voice.

Mozenrath turned his head enough to show that he had heard her and wished for her to hear what he had to say next. "With your abilities - given enough training - could be an asset to me. For the time being, you will stay here." Walking over to a book that was lying spread out on the floor, he picked it up. "We will begin tomorrow. Xerxes will show you to your room." The eel floated over to her as she rose to her feet. The doors unlocked and swung open. "Oh, and Inaya." Mozenrath called to her and waited a few seconds before warning, "Don't try anything foolish. The undead have a habit of being rough when retrieving objects for me."

* * *

Back in her room with the door shut and locked behind her, Inaya slid to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. After several seconds of telling herself she would _not_ cry, the girl gave into the sobs and bowed her head over her knees. Her sobs wracked her body and shook her shoulders. She had given up one form of imprisonment for another and she truly did not know which to call the lesser of two evils. She almost wished Xerxes was here so she could pet him.

Inaya indulged in several minutes of a good cry before lifting her head and swiping at her bloodshot, puffy eyes. Standing from the floor - she seemed to be spending a lot of time there lately - she stumbled over to the bed and fell atop the covers. She took comfort in the fact that she was allowed such a beautiful room, even if she was a prisoner in it. Taking the cushions and blankets, Inaya began making herself a nest from the bedding. Hugging a pillow close as if it were a ragdoll, Inaya shut her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep. Fresh tears seeped out onto the pillow and this time, she did not try to stop them.

* * *

**Yay!...Wait, not yay. Inaya is stuck with Mozenrath. :/ (Yes, I know that's the whole story... bare with me I had a lot of soda today.) At least we know her _name_ now! I was getting tired of using 'she' and 'her' and 'girl' and 'young woman' all the time. Yeesh. :p So anyway... Review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yay! I've updated! :D Sorry it's taken so long. :P I only finished this cause I took some breaks between studying. Still consider the story on hiatus since I'm not sure when I'll be updating again.**

**Shout out to kms5665, nightmaster000, HikaruAmethyst, RisingPheonix6589, darkraven5665, and dannyboy0077! Thanks all for reviewing and sorry for the long wait. =/ I'm glad you all have liked it thus far and I hope I do not disappoint!**

**Don't own any of the characters from the Aladdin series/movie but I do own Inaya. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mozenrath stared down at one of the many books that littered his table. He had been reading over many different books to learn what type of magic Inaya possessed. So far, all she showed was an ability to protect herself. Looking up from the book, his eyes narrowed in thought. Mozenrath decided that he would just have to test her abilities. Could she attack as well as defend? Could she cast spells? The possibilities were endless.

Xerxes floated into the room and curled around the sorcerer's shoulders. The young man absentmindedly stroked the eel's head. Slowly coming out of his thoughts, Mozenrath focused on his familiar. "I thought you were going to find a place to sleep."

"Morning now." Xerxes answered, glancing at the window that was covered up.

"I see." Mozenrath murmured, returning his attention back to the books around him. "Then it is time my new apprentice should be up as well. Go wake her, Xerxes." The eel nodded and floated back out of the room.

Xerxes came to the door of Inaya's room and as he had done the day before, rammed his head into it. Shaking the stars away, he was surprised when the door swung open. A disheveled looking Inaya stood at the door. Her eyes were red from crying the night before and she looked tired. "Hello, Xerxes."

"Morning." The eel replied with a timid smile. "Mozerath want you now."

Inaya tugged self-consciously on her drab outfit. "Now?" She asked to clarify.

Xerxes nodded slowly, his eyes taking in her appearance as well. "Yes." With a sigh, the girl nodded and followed the eel down the hall toward the large laboratory. Before the eel could ram into the door again, Inaya lifted her fisted hand and knocked on the door. Mozenrath called from within as the door swung open magically.

"You – wanted to see me?" Inaya stepped cautiously into the room.

"We need to get started on your training." The sorcerer stated, not turning to look at her. "Tell me what you _know_ you can do with your powers."

Twisting her fingers in the fabric of her outfit, the young woman shrugged. "Minor things really. Like a small dust storm or levitating objects."

"And protecting yourself when attacked with a burst of energy." Mozenrath mumbled to himself. He shut the dusty volume before him with a _thud_ and finally turned to look at her. The sight before him caused a scowl to crease his smooth, pale face. "You're still wearing _that_? You don't look like you've bathed in your life."

Bristling from his statement – that was more or less true – Inaya scowled back at him. "Well I don't own any other clothes and I was told to come straight here when I woke up this morning." Her tone of voice portrayed that she believed her state to be his fault.

"The wardrobe in your room is stalked with whatever it is that you will need." Mozenrath rolled his eyes. "Go wash up and change. Don't come back until you look more like a sorcerer's apprentice and less like a street rat." When he turned back to his desk, Inaya stuck out her tongue as she spun on her heels. Xerxes snickered.

Inaya returned to her room and shut the door behind her. Hurrying over to the wardrobe, she opened the white, wood door. Blue eyes widened in surprise. There were salwar kameezes, sarees, and cholis of every make and color. One color that dominated in the closet was a dark navy blue – similar to the color Mozenrath wore. Inaya crinkled her nose at the thought of wearing anything similar to the sorcerer's clothing. Determinedly, she picked out a pink kameez. Looking around for a place to wash up, the girl noticed another door that she had yet to explore. Entering this new room, her mouth gaped at the marble white stone bathing room. It was a wonder!

She quickly washed in the pool that had lavender petals floating on the surface of the water. Inaya wanted to just soak for hours in the luxuriously warm water but knew that Mozenrath was waiting for her. She would have made him wait just to spite him, but there was always the fear of another exhibit of his wrath. Reluctantly, Inaya emerged from the water and toweled dry.

Dressed in her new attire, the young woman went in search of a comb for her long, wet hair. The girl's search took her to the vanity desk in her room and sure enough – there was a comb and brush made from silver! Inaya was truly baffled by Mozenrath's thoughtfulness toward her. Finished with making herself presentable, she chanced a glance into the mirror. The breath left her lungs. Inaya never saw herself as being pretty but here she was looking the equivalent of a princess! Even though she never saw a princess in her life.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head and gasping to get air back into her lungs, Inaya hurried from her room. She didn't bother knocking this time but simply stepped into Mozenrath's study. Once again, his head was bent over a book and he did not bother to look up – all though he knew she was there. "I trust you found everything you needed?"

"Yes." Inaya replied, biting her tongue before she admitted a 'thank you'. She wasn't about to show any gratitude toward the person holding her in this tower of deadly magic.

"Then we can get started." Mozenrath finally looked up at her. He stared at her, his expression never changing, for several long seconds. "Can you -" he began slowly, "attack? With the same energy you used to defend?"

"I don't know. That was the first time that ever happened." She shrugged as she shifted her weight to one foot. Crossing her arms over her chest, Inaya reverted to standing in her street pose. She wasn't going to let him know that he intimidated her. She wasn't going to let him think that she was a helpless girl. She _was_ a feared thief back in her town. "I could try if you want me to." A smirk played across her tan face. She wanted to see if she could send him hurtling across the room.

Mozenrath arched an eyebrow. No more was the cowering, wary girl from the day before. _Interesting. She's not a very good actress._ "I do want you to. You are my apprentice and I need to know where exactly I need to train you." Without a second thought or a warning, he sent a volt of his blue magic sizzling in her direction. As expected, Inaya threw her hands up to protect her face and a white burst shielded her in time.

Glaring angrily at him, suppressing the trembling that was fear, she demanded, "What in world was that for?"

"We've begun your test." He replied in a cold, amused tone. "Now try and do the same to me." Mozenrath chuckled. "I assure you, you won't be able to hurt me." Taking a deep breath, Inaya concentrated on her magic. Something stirred within her, starting to grow. The pale man rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Too slow." He struck out again and Inaya defended herself just in time – once again.

"Give me a chance, will ya?" She hissed angrily.

"There are no second chances here. Neither is there any mercy." Mozenrath tilted his head to the side. "You are either useful to me or not. Now, strike!" They did the same thing over and over. Inaya would start to reach for her magic, take too long, Mozenrath would strike, and Inaya would defend herself.

Growling in frustration, she tossed her hands in the air. A white wave of light lifted from the ground and barreled toward the sorcerer. His eyes widened in surprise but he successfully batted the magic away. Inaya blinked – equally as shocked as he. "Um – does that count?"

"I'll let it slide." Mozenrath answered, deep in thought. They stood in silence before he turned back to his table. "Come over here." The young woman approached him cautiously. He opened one of the volumes of books and pointed at the yellowed page. "Start reading." Without another word, Mozenrath turned and walked toward the door.

"That's it?" She whirled around to watch him.

"Not hardly." Mozenrath replied over his shoulder. "Finish reading that book. Once you are done, continue with the next book on the pile. Have that pile finished by the time I come back." The door slammed behind him.

Inaya let out a puff of air in relief, frustration, and a mixture of other emotions. "Swell." She muttered. Looking around the room for a chair that could be comfortable enough for her to sit in, Inaya discovered – there weren't any. Pulling the heavy book off the table, she plopped down on the floor, her back leaning against the table leg.

Xerxes, who had been hiding during the first test of her abilities, emerged from wherever he deemed safe. He floated cautiously over to the girl and curled around her shoulders. Inaya smiled and began stroking his head. "Glad you're here to keep me company."

Mozenrath returned several hours later. He looked around the room, not seeing his new apprentice anywhere. He was about to bellow for Xerxes to go fetch the lazy girl but paused when he heard what sounded like a whimper. His dark eyes spied the girl curled up, using her arms and one of the books as a pillow. The stack of books that once was on the table was now piled on the floor beside her.

Xerxes was draped over the girl's shoulders, asleep. The eel stirred at the sound of his master's boots. Launching himself into the air, the eel looked worriedly from the expressionless Mozenrath to the fast asleep Inaya. Before the eel could say anything to either one of them, Mozenrath gently nudged the young woman's arm with the toe of his shoe.

Moaning as she began to wake, Inaya rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked up at him, and momentarily paled. "I – I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"I'm more than a little disappointed that you fell asleep before finishing the first volume." Mozenrath said with a sniff of disapproval.

"This is the last book though." She informed him. "Don't believe me?" Inaya challenged at his incredulous look. Hefting the book up in her two hands, she held it out to him. "Check it if you don't believe me."

Mozenrath flipped through the pages, recognizing it to be the last book in the pile he had set aside. Setting it down on top of the table, he asked, "How do I know that you did not skip to this book?" Inaya sighed heavily before she rattled off the history of spells and all the gibberish about magic she just spent the last several hours reading. "Enough!" The sorcerer snapped, getting a headache just listening to her. "Very well. You read the books. Congratulations." His sarcastic tone had a bite to it that caused Inaya to wince. "It is late. Put these books back on the shelf over there." With his gloved hand, Mozenrath pointed in the direction he desired the books. "Then you may go to bed."

She smiled to herself as she stood, glad that the day was finally over. Inaya picked up the first heavy volume and made her way over to the shelf. Mozenrath walked over to one of his tables, watching her progress out of the corner of his eyes. The young woman puzzled over where the books went for a maximum of a minute before shrugging her shoulders wearily and pushing the volumes in the first available space. Once all the books were placed on the shelf, she shuffled toward the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mozenrath demanded.

"Pardon?" Inaya turned sideways so she could look at him.

He paced over to the shelf and tapped the spine of one of the books. "You were supposed to put these back."

"I did." She insisted with a yawn. "They're on the shelf. Just as you said."

"They are not in their correct place." Mozenrath insisted. "Get over here and do it _right_."

Inaya scowled and stomped back to the shelf. Folding her arms across her chest she glared up at the tall man. "Well maybe if you'd told me how to do it, then I wouldn't have to do it again."

He bent slightly so his face was inches from hers. "You are my apprentice. I don't have to tell you much of anything if I don't want to." Mozenrath smirked slightly at her uncomfortable expression. "If you had read the books on this shelf, you would know where these other books went."

Her mouth nearly dropped open in disbelief. "You – want me to read the books on this _whole_ shelf. _Just_ so I can figure out where the books go?" Inaya shook her head slowly. "I'm _tired_. I wouldn't be able to read more than the first line!"

"I don't care. You _will_ do it because you are my apprentice." He insisted, his eyes narrowing.

They had a staring contest for several minutes before Inaya whirled to face the shelf and began pulling books off the shelves. Mozenrath's thin lips quirked up into another smirk. He returned to his table of books and potions, listening to Inaya mumbling curses and other strains of words. Eventually she fell silent. The only sounds were that of her flipping through pages and the thump of the volumes on the wood. Her sigh and soft spoken, "Done." alerted the sorcerer that she had completed the task again.

"We'll see now won't we?" He walked over and began perusing the bookshelf. Nodding slowly, Mozenrath grudgingly acknowledged that she had done well. "That is the correct order. You may go now."

"Thank you." She yawned as she turned. Raising a hand, she waved to Xerxes. "Good night, Xerxes."

The eel blinked in surprise as Mozenrath raised an eyebrow. Xerxes smiled and said, "Night, Inaya."

Inaya retreated to her room and sluggishly changed out of her outfit and into a nightdress. Without much thought to eating, she collapsed onto the bed and curled up around a pillow. With another yawn, Inaya fell asleep with all the knowledge she had gained dancing through her head. The last coherent thought that went through her head was; _I wonder what other books he has._

_

* * *

_

**What does she have in mind for those other books I wonder. ;) Okay. That's all for tonight!** **Review please! In either English or German (Ich kann Deutsch lesen).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. =/ I really wanted to write today so here it is. And this is a short chapter but the next one won't be so short... I think. I've appreciated the reviews and the favorites! =D For some reason fanfiction has been uncooperative lately. Not sure if anyone else is having the same issues. I can't view the reviews and I don't want to search through my email 'saved' file. So I'll give shout-outs when things are working again. =) For now, enjoy the update!**

**Don't own anybody 'cept Inaya.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Mozenrath was pouring over another volume late into the night. His dark eyes scanned over a sentence but if anyone had been looking carefully, they would have noticed he'd read the same line several times now. The sorcerer's thoughts were else where - mainly on his apprentice. Cursing himself and slamming the book shut, he paced across the stone floor. _Why can't I get her out of my head?_

Ever since he had seen her that morning in the new outfit, clean and kept, Mozenrath just couldn't get over the transformation. She certainly wasn't a great beauty but she wasn't ugly either. Her attitude was a little irritating but it also amused him because he knew it to be a front. She was terrified of him and he knew it but she didn't want to show it. Inaya was an oddity - one he could poke and prod without fear of completely breaking her.

"I need to continue my research." He mumbled to himself, forcing his confusing thoughts away. Mozenrath walked back to the table with it's flickering candles and stacks of dusty books and scrolls. He needed to plan the demise of the deserts - most specifically Agrabah.

Inaya folded her arms over her chest and glared at Mozenrath. "I will _not_ do that!"

His dark brown eyes returned the death-like glare. "You are my apprentice and this is what I use my magic for. Now do it!"

She shuddered. "Just because you like to reanimate dead bodies does not mean I do or want to! That's just gross!"

"I don't care if you don't want to. This is part of your training now do it!" Mozenrath's patience was thinning. "Or do you want to spend more time with my Mamluks?"

"Fine! Fine." Inaya turned to look at the decaying corpse that was laid out on the table before her. Gulping back the bile that was threatening to come up, she placed her hands a few inches over the body. Recalling the spell the necromancer had taught her, Inaya pushed the magic outward. The new Mamluk began moaning and thrashing until the young woman quickly stepped back, hiding her hands behind her back.

"Not bad for your first try." Mozenrath grudgingly admitted as he sent his newly acquired minion out of the room.

Inaya scowled as she rubbed her hands against her outfit. She was going to throw this outfit away and spend the whole night in the bath. "May I go read some books now?" She would gladly read the entire library if it meant staying away from Mozenrath and his legion of the undead.

He smirked at her obvious discomfort. "Perhaps we should have you try again. Practice makes perfect you know."

"Well I don't -" Inaya bit her tongue. She knew he would make her do it again if she said she didn't want to.

"Don't what, Inaya?" The sorcerer stepped toward her, waiting for her answer.

Shaking her head she refused to meet his gaze. "I - I don't - um - what I mean is - well -"

Mozenrath turned his attention to Xerxes, who was cowering behind some books. "Send the Mamluks to fine another body."

"NO!" Inaya shouted, her eyes squeezing shut. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"What was that?" The man asked turning to look at her.

"I - I said no." She whispered.

Leaning down so that he was near her ear, Mozenrath said, "Nobody says no to me."

Something snapped inside of her head. Inaya sent a quick shove to his chest and kicked out her leg to knock his legs from beneath him. She stepped back quickly, preparing to strike should she need to. "Well I just did!" Her whole body was shaking. She knew this would be bad.

"Wrong answer." He sent a blast toward her but she successfully blocked it. Mozenrath knew her limits and knew that since he had sparred with her that morning, she wouldn't have enough energy to protect herself for long. "Where do you plan on running, Inaya?" He stood slowly, his gauntlet glowing blue. He watched as her eyes darted toward the door and toward the covered window. "Even if you could get to the door, you'd have to deal with my minions. And you can't fly out the window. If you managed to escape, how long would you last in my desert?" Mozenrath growled angrily, "Face it, you have no place to run."

Inaya shook her head and attacked this time. He blocked her attempt effortlessly and managed to send a blast of his own. The pair circled each other like this, Mozenrath getting in hits while Inaya did not. As he predicted, her stamina lagged. His next attack sent her reeling toward one of the bookshelfs. Striding quickly toward the girl, who was struggling to stand, Mozenrath lifted her by the throat and backhanded her across the face. He kicked her, beat her, and blasted her with magic. His vice-like grip yanked her head up by her hair so she was looking up at him. "You will _never_ defy me again."

"Mozenrath!" Xerxes darted between the sorcerer and his sobbing apprentice. The eel hissed at his master and coiled around Inaya's shaking shoulders.

Mozenrath's scowl deepened. "What are you doing, Xerxes?"

"Master like Destane." Xerxes hissed again, nuzzling the young woman's bruised cheek. Mozenrath's eyes widened at the short statement. He stood staring down at the girl now curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing. If he listened closely he could hear her begging for him to stop. As if a mirage, Inaya seemed to transform before the sorcerer's eyes into a small boy with an eel curled comfortingly around his shoulders. The boy's dark eyes, filled with tears, rose to stare him in the face.

With a shake of his head, Mozenrath saw the boy disappear and Inaya was in his place, still curled up in a ball. The angry glow around his hands disappeared and the man knelt down awkwardly beside her. "Inaya." He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder but she tried jerking out of his reach. Xerxes glared at the sorcerer but made no attempt to stop the man. With a sigh, Mozenrath gently yet firmly grabbed a hold of the girl and lifted her into his arms. She struggled to get out away from him but was so weak that her efforts were in vain. With a small amount of magic, Mozenrath cleared off one of his tables - one he used for books and not his experiments - and gently set her down on it. "Xerxes, go get the ointments and bandages." The eel hurried off in search of the objects requested and returned just as quickly.

The sorcerer started cleaning the many bleeding cuts and putting salve on the burns from his magic. Inaya's tears and whimpers silence but only because she was holding them back. She watched him through her swollen eyes with apprehension. The trio remained in silence. Once her injuries were cleaned and bandaged, Inaya cautiously slipped off the table, avoiding anymore contact with Mozenrath. He stared at her for several seconds more before saying, "Let this be a lesson to you. You may return to your room for the evening." He ignored the glare Xerxes was sending him.

Inaya nodded dumbly before she began limping toward the door. Xerxes floated after her, casting his own dark looks at the man. Once the pair were out of the laboratory, Mozenrath turned back to his table. His eyes stared unreadable at the traces of blood on the table.

The young woman stumbled into her bedroom. Xerxes hurried over to her bed and with his teeth pulled the covers down for her. She mumbled her thanks before collapsing onto the soft surface. She ignored the pain a moment longer until she had the covers surrounding her and the lights were out. Xerxes cuddled next to her head on the pillow. Tears trickled down her bruised and scratched face while she listened to the evening out of Xerxes' breathe. She whispered into the dark room, "I have to get out of here."

* * *

**Poor Inaya. She's got a lame life. Mozenrath is moody. =P Please review! I enjoy reading them. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter is brought to you by 'Issues with Fanfiction loading documents'. =P Wow! Fast update for you all. =D Of course my studying for 3 tests tomorrow has suffered for it but what the hey? Right? XD Haha. Anywho...**

**Shoutouts! (From the review of both the 3rd and 4th chapter) HikaruAmethyst, yes he is! But we already knew that... I'm just making it painfully obvious. Thank you kms5665 for reviewing! I'm glad Inaya's spirit has come back as well. I like how Xerxes comes to her rescue too. :) RisingPhoenix6589, what can I say? Your review made me laugh (both of them). :) I'm glad Xerxes and Inaya are becoming friends too, darkraven5665, but I'm afraid something is going to happen in this chapter that may be a draw back. :( Oh, and your comment on how Mozenrath should be careful, that made me smile. :) Oea, thanks for the heads up on that story! It was really good and very helpful. I'm glad you like my fic too. :D Don't worry, I've got plans for payback. XD Thanks for reviewing dannyboy0077. I am sure she will learn that lesson eventually. Not sure if she chose correctly in this chapter though. =/ Dolphinfootballover95, I'm glad you like Inaya's story so far. Hope you continue to like it. :D **

**I'm hoping that what I wrote in this chapter won't be too disappointing to everyone liking the Xerxes and Inaya dynamics. I'm sure people will be upset. Oh, and disclaimers and junk (insert here).**

* * *

Chapter 5

Inaya groaned as she stretched her arms above her head. She winced at the twinge in her shoulder before lowering her arms again. Mozenrath made her hit the wall again today. Seething inwardly, she sent a death glare in the sorcerer's direction. For the past several mornings - she lost track of time - Mozenrath would test her strengthening abilities then send her to slave over a mountain of books while he experimented with some potion or another. Ever since that one incident, they'd avoided each other as much as possible. He didn't press her to aid him in his necromancy anymore.

The young woman felt a gentle rub against her arm. Looking down, she smiled fondly at her new friend. Xerxes and Inaya had grown quite close over time. He always would come see her before she went to bed and if she was ever injured from her training sessions, the eel would help her mend and clean the wound. Xerxes worried over her. He pleaded with her to inform the 'Master' of her cuts and bruises but she would shake her head. Inaya was determined that she would not show any more weakness than Mozenrath had already seen. She wasn't sure how he would react. She wouldn't admit it, but she was _terrified_ of the man.

These pleasant thoughts about the sorcerer's familiar caused her smile to shrink. Xerxes reminded of her own animal companion left back in her home town. She missed the little fur ball. Inaya sighed wearily as her eyes stung with tears. Staring miserably down at the book in her lap, the girl thought - not for the first time - about escaping. Her powers were stronger so why not try casting a spell to send herself back home? Simple. She didn't _know_ many spells. Mozenrath was being very tight lipped about those spells. Sure he had taught her some simple things but so far, he wasn't giving her more than he deemed necessary.

"Are you finished yet?" His bored tone cut through her thoughts. Inaya looked up at him and shook her head slowly. Mozenrath rolled his eyes - a characteristic sign that he wasn't impressed. "You've been slow today. I must go see to some matters elsewhere. You better have finished those books before I get back, or else." He didn't have to tell her what that 'or else' would be. She already knew. A night in a cell with no food or water and the disconcerting noises of the Mamluks outside the cell door. Inaya still had nightmares. Smirking at her involuntary shiver and paling features, Mozenrath glanced down at Xerxes. "Keep an eye on her." he ordered before turning and walking out of the room.

When the door slammed behind him, Inaya let out a sigh of relief. Her attention returned to the book at hand while the eel curled around her shoulders. Slowly, her thoughts returned to their previous track and an idea began formulating. "Xerxes?"

"Hm?" The eel grunted sleepily, his eyes half-shut.

"Do you by any chance know where some of the spell books are?" Inaya asked, trying not to sound too interested.

He opened one eye lazily. "You got 'nough books. These books, Mozenrath put out."

"Oh, I know." she hastened to say. "But don't you think he'd be _very_ pleased if I finished readying these and started reading others?" Out of the corner of Inaya's blue eyes, she watched as the eel contemplated this question. "It would be a good thing, wouldn't it?" She pressed, hoping he would agree.

"Yes. Master be very pleased." Xerxes nodded, fully awake now.

"Once I'm done, will you show me where the spell books are?" Inaya suppressed her growing excitement. He nodded vigorously, eager to please her as well. Although she lied all the time - she was a thief, it was part of her profession - she felt a small twinge for lying to Xerxes. If this plan failed, he wouldn't like her anymore! It was a distinct possibility. Inaya battled with her conscience while she breezed through the last couple of books in her pile. With a sigh, she set the last book aside. "Done!" Glancing up at the door, she felt her heart rate quicken. Mozenrath wasn't back yet but he surely would be soon. Biting her lip she continued the debate. She could either put the books away and forget about looking for the spell books or she could take a chance and find a way to escape.

Xerxes was already floating towards a bookcase with a glass door over it. "This way! This way!" Making her decision, Inaya jumped up from her spot on the floor and hurried after the eel. "Key in lock." Xerxes watched as she turned the key and opened the case.

"Which spell books are these?" Inaya asked as her eyes traveled over the scrolls and book spines.

"Big spells." Xerxes answered. "Inaya like these?" She nodded silently, mouth agape. Glancing nervously over her shoulder, Inaya pulled off the first book her fingers grazed against. She flipped through the pages and didn't find what she was looking for. Putting it back in its correct place, Inaya went to another book. Xerxes watched her curiously but didn't say anything. It wasn't until the fifth book that she exclaimed in triumph.

A smile spread across her face. "_This_ is what I was looking for!" she glanced furtively one more time over her shoulder before she turned back to read the words. Her lips mouthed the words and white sparks began traveling up her arms. Inaya felt a wind swirling around her and even if she wanted to stop - she felt like she couldn't.

Xerxes backed away from the young woman in fear. "Inaya?" With a flash of light and a thud, Inaya was gone and the book had fallen to the floor.

Mozenrath's strides quickened, his eyes narrowing. He felt a disturbance from his laboratory and when the air started to spark and crackle with magic, he _knew_ something was amiss. With a burst of magic he flung the doors open and glared about the room. Xerxes whipped around and floated, shaking, toward his master. Mozenrath eyed the book now lying open on the floor. "_What_ happened?" He demanded coolly, anger lacing his tone.

"She gone." Xerxes whimpered as he waited for Mozenrath to backhand him - which he did.

"I hope she enjoys her moment of freedom." he said between clenched teeth, "Because she won't have it for long."

Inaya staggered and collapsed against the wall of a building. She felt like she had just run across the desert again. Shaking the stars from her eyes and brushing the hair out of her face with a shaking hand, the young woman took in her surroundings. Her eyes widened as a relieved smile spread across her face. "I - I'm home!" With a breathless laugh, she pushed herself off of the ground. Inaya was in an alleyway - one of the familiar places she knew.

"I've got to find Rahi." She murmured to herself wearily. Walking out of the dim alley, her eyes blinked and watered at the bright light. She couldn't remember the last time she saw the sun or felt its warm rays on her skin. The marketplace was busy today. Just as it usually was. No one would be able to tell that a marauding band of slave traders had come through the city. Inaya merged with the bustling crowds and weaved her way through the streets.

People noticed her. It was no surprise that they did. She was known by everyone in the city for being able to use magic and she was known for her thefts. Inaya ignored the whispered comments and concentrated solely on finding Rahi and her home. A shout alerted the girl and several others to jump out of the way. Something small ran by the woman and after the creature ran a crowd of men and boys. Shouts of, "Get the witches cat!" rang through the streets. Some people attempted to make a dive for the gray cat but the fur ball managed to evade all attempts.

Inaya's eyes widened in recognition and quickly chased after the cat and its pursuers. She followed them down the street and watched as they disappeared down an alley. Slowing her pace, she crept over to the alley's opening. The voices of the men she recognized as other thieves and ner-do-wells, traveled down the stone walls. "Got it cornered! Finally got rid of that witch but they left behind her pet!"

"What'll we do with it?" Asked another man of the first to have spoken.

"We'll just have to find something entertaining now won't we men?" The man who was clearly the ringleader of the band held up a squirming burlap sack.

Anger flashed in Inaya's blue eyes. Taking a running start, she jumped and did a flip over the man's head, grabbed the sack out of his grasp, and landed on hands and knees in front of him. "What was that you were saying?" she demanded in a threatening tone.

The men stepped back in astonishment. "You?" the leader spluttered, "But - how did you -?"

"I _am_ a witch after all." Inaya stated irritably. "Now I suggest you nimrods leave before I make you regret ever touching my Rahi."

The ringleader squared his shoulders and glared at his men. "What are you all afraid of? A little girl? The slave traders stopped her, so it can't be that difficult! Get her!" He turned to sneer at Inaya as his men approached her. "I'm gonna show you what we do to witches."

Inaya set the still writhing bag down at her feet and held up her clenched fists. "And I'm gonna show you what witches do to no good street rats like you morons." The man closest to her rushed her, but Inaya ducked and delivered a fist to his gut. Shoving the winded man aside, she ran to grab a piece of wood from a pile nearby. She turned just in time to see a knife sweeping toward her. Eyes wide, she jumped back to avoid it. Her back bumped against the wall and she raised her makeshift staff up to protect herself from the next arch of the knife's path. Her knee connected to the man's groin, allowing her to escape him and his knife. She stomped on his hand until he released his knife and she traded her staff in for the better weapon.

The ringleader grew red in the face. "Get her! She's just a girl!"

Grinning menacingly at him, Inaya twirled the knife in her hand. "Wanna bet?" Tossing the knife so that it lodged in the shirt of one of attackers and stuck him to the wall, she turned to face the men that were struggling to stay up. Spreading her legs apart as she had done during training sessions with Mozenrath, Inaya concentrated on her magic. Her hands began to glow white with the energy and with an almost Mozenrath-sadistic grin, she thrust out her hands!

"What was that supposed to do?" The ringleader guffawed. Inaya blinked in astonishment. The blast hadn't gone farther than a foot before fizzling out. Shaking hands lowered as the young woman realized that she was practically defenseless and weak from the exertion she had already put forth. The gang began their slow approach, knives were coming out from hidden folds in their clothes and the men looked like they were ready for some revenge. "Not so special now, are you witch?" The leader grinned. With a nod of his head, he said, "Kill her."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." Everyone gasped when Mozenrath appeared out of nowhere, standing protectively in front of Inaya. "Because _that_ honor will be going to me."

"Who are you?" Demanded the leader, who had lost some of his bravado.

Mozenrath's face remained expressionless. "Who do you think?" He raised his gloved hand that was now glowing blue and sent a blast at the crowd. Those who were fortunate to evade the blast ran back out of the alley shouting something about a sorcerer. The ringleader and the unfortunate few that where hit, struggled to get up before running for their lives. Turning to glare at Inaya, he was slightly surprised to see her shocked expression. "_What _were you thinking?"

"I - I - I had to protect her." She stuttered. Glancing momentarily down at the squirming bag.

He grit his teeth together. "I meant your disappearing act."

Inaya looked up at him momentarily. "I -" her eyes fluttered and she fell forward, gripping onto his robes. Mozenrath gripped onto her elbows, slightly surprised and oddly enough - his male ego was pleased. "What's wrong with me?" She mumbled into his chest, trying to push herself off of him.

"You used up most of your powers with that teleporting spell." He answered coolly. Holding her at arm's length, he scowled at her. "We _are_ going back. You are my apprentice."

Shaking her head, she stumbled over to the bag. "Not without Rahi." Inaya mumbled. Mozenrath rolled his eyes and grabbed onto her upper arm with enough force to leave a bruise. With his magic, he pulled her back to his tower in the desert.

He released her and stood glaring at her. Inaya's head was bowed, refusing to look up at him. She clutched the sack in her hands protectively. Mozenrath asked, "Well? Are you going to answer my question?"

"Inaya wanted to practice!" Xerxes offered, hovering a little ways away from them.

"No." Inaya shook her head sadly. "I was trying to escape." She didn't look up to see Xerxes' hurt expression.

Mozenrath seethed inwardly but held his anger in check. He had been very careful to not display any more - Destane tendencies. "_Why_?"

"Because you hurt me." She looked up at him, fear obvious in her eyes. "Because you're holding me here against my will." Inaya looked away again. "I want to go home."

"_This_ is your home now." Mozenrath hissed. "As for hurting you - I believe I've cut back on that."

Inaya frowned and turned her eyes away. "What about our training sessions?"

"That is inevitable. If I didn't train you what not to do, you would do it and get injured later on by a stronger magician." Mozenrath answered; recounting the times he knew she had been injured during their sessions. Had he missed count of a few scrapes? Walking over to the book that was still lying on the floor, he bent down and picked it up. Brushing it off, Mozenrath walked over to the shelf and returned it to its place. With a flick of his wrist, the glass door shut and he locked the door. He took the key out of the lock and secreted it away into a pocket. "Since you have proven that you aren't trustworthy, I'll have to place a spell on all the books now. Only the ones that I deem you are ready for will be available." Dark eyes glanced down at the bag. "_What_ is that?"

Hesitantly, Inaya opened the bag and slipped the burlap down so a cat was revealed. The cat shook its head and looked around at its new surroundings. When the creature's mismatched eyes looked up at Inaya, the cat let out a happy meow. Leaping from the girl's arms to her shoulders, purring erupted. Inaya reached up to rub the cat's head with a smile on her face. "This is Rahi - my familiar." She looked up at Mozenrath worriedly. "Please let me keep her here. If I can't go back home - can I at least have the only family I know with me?"

Mozenrath glared at the girl and cat for a long time before speaking. "On one condition." He strode toward her and watched in amusement as she pulled Rahi from her shoulders to hold her protectively in her arms. Leaning slightly forward so he was invading her personal space, he said, "No more attempts at escaping. You are my apprentice and here you shall stay." Mozenrath's eyes narrowed. "Any more escape attempts, and I won't be as merciful. Next time - you _will_ die." She nodded solemnly, not breaking eye contact. Stepping back, he pointed toward the door. "I will see you in the morning."

"Don't you want me to put away the books I left out?" Inaya asked quietly, stroking Rahi's silvery gray head.

"I'll have Xerxes deal with it tonight." Mozenrath stated. "I can't have you going through books unsupervised." He waved his hand toward the door, insinuating that she was to leave. The young woman turned and made her way slowly to the door.

Pausing, she glanced over to Xerxes. With a smile that begged him to forgive her, Inaya said, "Goodnight, Xerxes." He didn't reply but sullenly floated over to the books left on the floor. Shoulders sagging, she turned toward the hallway.

* * *

**Inaya kicked some major arse! XD And Mozenrath made a sorta apology? Not really. Just like a guy too. Enjoying her moment of fainting. Tsk, tsk. Oh, and meet Rahi! She will be important to... something. No she cannot talk... yet. Sadness for Xerxes. :( Poor little guy.**

**Okay! Review please. In either English or German.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Wow. Been a long time hasn't it? Well I meant what I said when I declared this story on hiatus. I thought I'd give my readers a Thanksgiving gift! And viola! An update for you patient people. :)**

**Shout out to... HikaruAmethyst, I'm glad I could brighten your day. kms5665, thanks for reviewing! Rahi is going to be an addition to some light humor. dannyboy0077, good observation on both counts! =D darkraven5665, thanks for reviewing! Mozenrath is mellowing out a little bit - a VERY little bit. RisingPhoenix6589, I agree. Inaya fighting was fun to write! Dolphinfootballover95, glad you enjoy the snarkiness that is Mozenrath. Haha. XD A, here is your update! ZuliaGirl, English works just as well as German. :) I'm so glad you've liked my stories thus far. :) I would never give up on a story. Haha. Here is the long awaited update!**

**Don't own anybody 'cept Inaya and Rahi and other random characters that may pop up on occasion. Enjoy the update!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Inaya stroked Rahi's head absentmindedly. She turned the page and sighed as she continued reading. Glancing up from what she was reading, she watched Mozenrath as he experimented on a potion. Xerxes hovered around the sorcerer's shoulders, pointedly ignoring the girl. A sad frown creased her features. The young woman picked up the sleeping cat and placed Rahi in her lap. Rahi chirped in annoyance at having been awoken but switched to purring when Inaya scratched the spot on the cat's chin. Her mind wandered as she contemplated the time that had passed since she had 'run away' and been brought back.

Xerxes avoided her all the time now. Inaya tried to make amends but it didn't matter what she tried. He was still wary about her. Mozenrath was true to his word and set a spell on the books so that she could not take them off the shelves unless he allowed her. He rarely left her alone in the laboratory now. He rarely taught her any new spells and when he did, he was a very harsh teacher. Inaya stared unseeingly at the gray feline. _At least I have Rahi now. It feels a bit more like home - a little._

"Are you finished daydreaming, Inaya?" Mozenrath's monotone voice interrupted her train of thought. She looked up at him with mouth agape He turned to glare at her, an eyebrow quirked. "You have been slacking in your studies. Is that creature distracting you?"

"No! No, sir." Inaya answered hastily as she set a startled Rahi down on the ground. "I'm sorry." She pulled the book back into her lap.

Mozenrath continued to stare at her. His eyes settled on the now wide-awake cat. For what was not the first time, he wondered where Inaya had picked the creature up. He had a right to know where it came from. He was being hospitable enough to allow her to keep the creature. Folding his arms across his chest he glared at Rahi. "Where did you get that?"

Her gaze lifted from the history of spells she was reading and gave him a puzzled look. "Get what?" Wordlessly, Mozenrath pointed at Rahi. Inaya glanced from the sorcerer, to her cat, and then back again. She frowned a little. "She has a name and it's Rahi." Setting the book aside once again, Inaya picked up the cat in what appeared to be a protective gesture. "I don't know where I got her. I've had her for as long as I can remember."

"You truly do not know?" Mozenrath gave her a skeptical look.

"No." Inaya answered as she stroked Rahi's head. "Do you know where Xerxes came from?"

Mozenrath glanced at the eel but did not answer. He did know but he wasn't going to say anything to her about that. It wasn't any of her business. "Have you ever asked her where she came from?"

A puzzled expression crossed her features. "Asked - asked Rahi?" The sorcerer didn't answer but continued staring at her. Inaya shook her head, truly confused. "She's a cat. She can't talk."

"As a witch that should have been your first spell. Giving your familiar the ability to speak." Mozenrath stated in exasperation. He noted her embarrassed blush and smirked.

"Well - I never wanted to try spells on Rahi. I was afraid she could get hurt." Inaya mumbled. "She put up with enough stuff because of me."

His smirk disappeared. "What do you mean?" She bowed her head over her cat so that her hair was falling into her eyes. Mozenrath scowled at this and said, "I asked you a question. Answer, Inaya."

After a moment of silence, she said quietly, "I grew up an orphan and a street rat. Rahi followed me around and - she was the only friend or family I had. When I first discovered my powers people started calling me a witch. I had to learn how to protect myself. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Rahi got hurt by people a lot because she was my cat. Not only did I have to protect myself, but I needed to protect Rahi too." Inaya sighed, her shoulders sagged some more. "You saw those guys. I used to put up with that all the time growing up and back then I couldn't defend myself." Mozenrath watched her face harden in silent curiosity. "It was because I was deemed a danger to the city that they allowed me to get taken away by those slave traders."

"How did you manage to hide your abilities from them?" He inquired.

"I was taken in the night. Lots of families were. I don't remember how it happened. I remember panicking, darkness, and then waking up in the dessert tied up to a pole in the ground." Inaya answered. "I didn't want to die because of what I was so I hid my abilities. I planned on escaping and helping the others who were being held captive."

Mozenrath's smirk grew again. "So you are a coward."

Inaya's head whipped up so she could glare at him. "What?"

Pushing himself away from the table he had been working at, the sorcerer strode toward her. She scrambled up from her sitting position so she wouldn't be straining to look up at him and because she was still very wary about what he would do next. Mozenrath stopped and stared coldly at her. "You use your powers to attack weaker people. You hide your abilities because you are afraid to die. You are a coward."

"At least I'm not a sadistic bully." She snapped back. Her eyes widened and she would have stepped back if there had not been a table behind her.

"Very amusing, Inaya." He growled out, reigning in his anger. Reaching out his gloved hand, he snatched Rahi from Inaya's hold. "For that, I believe punishment is due."

"No! No don't hurt Rahi!" Inaya dove to rescue the howling cat but Mozenrath's long arm held the cat out of reach while his free hand pushed the girl back. Tears streamed down her face as she begged and pleaded. "Do anything you want to me! Just don't hurt Rahi!"

He paused. "What?"

"Please don't hurt her." Inaya whimpered. "Punish me instead. I deserve it."

Mozenrath set the feline down on the ground but continued staring at Inaya. He gripped her upper arm to hinder her from reaching down for the cat and waited till her blue eyes were staring at his face. His dark eyes searched her face, trying to find something. Releasing her he said, "Let that be a warning then." Turning his back on her he ordered, "Back to your studies. I'm stepping out for a while. Don't think of trying anything stupid. A mamluk will be here shortly to watch you."

Mozenrath paced through the halls of his tower with Xerxes floating cautiously behind him. The sorcerer questioned why he felt so - conflicted. He was angered by Inaya's outburst, he was curious about the feline, and he was shocked to learn that even though frightened as she was of him - Inaya had willingly plead for her own punishment to protect her cat. She had shown courage. Mozenrath's frown deepened as he growled in frustration. Why? _Why_ did he feel - _proud_ of her?

Mozenrath stopped and ignored Xerxes as the eel collided with the man. What was she thinking right now? Was she just as confused about the whole incident as he? Xerxes hesitated before speaking, "Mozenrath, upset?"

"Something like that, Xerxes." The sorcerer replied as he reached up his gauntlet covered hand to stroke the eel's head. He began walking again, his steps taking him back to the laboratory. He paused outside the door for a minute as if listening for something. Mozenrath pushed the doors open and smirked when he noticed Inaya jump in surprise. With a glance, he dismissed the mamluk. He watched the young woman pull the cat closer to her as if she were wary of his intentions. "I have been thinking," Mozenrath announced as he approached the pair, "that since you have not performed one of the most basic of spells - giving your familiar the ability to speak - that we will postpone any other lessons until you have mastered _that_. Beginning tomorrow." Mozenrath turned his back to her. "Clean up you books. You are done for the day."

Inaya concentrated on the spell book in front of her. She had been working on this same spell for a long period of time and she hoped she would be done soon. Rahi was probably as irritated with the young woman as Mozenrath was. Inaya felt the sweat trickle down her face but refused to bother wiping it away. She needed to focus! Which was a bit difficult with Mozenrath hovering a few inches from her. His presence was slightly more than just a little unnerving.

"Steady." He murmured when she began losing her concentration. Wordlessly, Inaya attempted to block him out and return her focus. Mozenrath lapsed back into silence as his dark eyes watched her. Rahi sat patiently on the table in front of the pair. The sorcerer felt the feline's mismatched eyes upon him but he ignored the intense stare. He could feel the girl's magic building and was sure that she was ready to begin the spell. Without any word on his part, she began - surprising the two familiars and the sorcerer.

Inaya felt the energy swirling around her but all she thought about was the incantation. In her mind's eye she could see the white energy swirling around her and Rahi. The gray feline stood, wincing uncomfortably but otherwise remained rooted to the spot on the table. Inaya concentrated the spell on Rahi's neck and roughly where the vocal chords were or should be. Blocking out her doubts and recollections over her failed attempts, the young woman slowly ended the spell. A small white light flashed, temporarily blinding the group, but as it subsided there appeared to be no change.

Sighing, the girl felt her shoulders sag. "I am sorry, Master. I have failed yet again." Inaya was about to shut the book, but Mozenrath's hand reached out to force it to remain open. Looking up at him, she was startled at their close proximity and the intensity of his dark gaze.

"You haven't even tested to see if it _did_ work." Mozenrath chided. "Speak to her."

She didn't think it worked. Holding back another weary sigh, she turned to look at her cat. Rahi had a confused expression in her eyes and face but Inaya did not think anything of it. "Well, Rahi? Did it succeed?"

Rahi opened her mouth. "Meow?" Inaya cringed and was about to turn to Mozenrath but Rahi was still meowing insistently. "Meow - wait a second!" All eyes fastened on the feline. "Well that'll take some getting used to." Rahi shook her head.

"It - it worked? It really worked?" Inaya laughed in relief, picking up the gray cat and hugging her.

Mozenrath stepped away and smirked. "Well done."

"Cat talks?" Xerxes hovered around the girl and her familiar, his own curiosity piqued.

"Cat has a name, Creepy." Rahi hissed at the eel. "And it's Rahi."

Xerxes hissed back. Mozenrath rolled his eyes. He should have seen the animosity coming. "Xerxes!" The eel cringed and sulkily floated to his master's shoulders. The sorcerer lifted a dark eyebrow. "Well, Rahi? How did you happen upon Inaya?"

The cat glanced up at Inaya. "She was a little girl. Crying in the alley. No home for either of us and she was hungry. Found some bread and brought it to her. Later some boys chased me but Inaya came and rescued me. She was very brave. She got hurt to save me." Rahi wriggled from Inaya's grasp and curled around the girl's shoulders. Reaching a paw to brush back the girl's long hair, the cat revealed a long white scar on the side of Inaya's neck. "Inaya get hurt for Rahi. Rahi stay with Inaya ever since."

Inaya batted Rahi's paw away and let her dark brown hair fall back into place. Her blue eyes shyly glanced up at Mozenrath. "I honestly don't remember that. I was very young."

Mozenrath stared into Inaya's face, his own not betraying his thoughts. She was braver then she let on. Turning away, he declared, "You've used enough energy today. Clean up then you are dismissed."

* * *

**Sooooo. Yes. Mozenrath is . . . hmmmm. I suppose he's acting a little nicer. Don't think he'll always be so 'nice'. Haha. Rahi called Xerxes creepy. =) Once again, don't expect any fast updates for this. Still in school n what not. I'll do my best to not keep you all waiting!**

**Review please! =D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hello every faithful reader! =D Haha. I got inspired today. So glad to be home. I'll make this short.**

**Shout-out! kms5665: Mozenrath doesn't truly see her as a coward anymore (I mean, she stood up for her cat. He knows she's scared senseless of him most days but she willingly asked for punishment for her friend). He just likes to get her mad. Cause he's a jerk that way. RisingPhoenix6589: Haha. Those two will have more 'friendly' greetings than that. ;) Dolphinfootballover95 (I like you user name. My boyfriend is a Dolphin's fan): Glad I can make you jump with glee. Hope this makes you happy too. Oea: Mozenrath seems to be treating Inaya REALLY nicely. Wonder why... darkraven5665: Xerxes has other reasons for holding grudges... as will be seen in this chapter. dannyboy007: Fight! Fight! Fight! XD nightmaster000: Oh, I'll definitely keep it up. And what's an Aladdin fanfic without Al and the gang? They will be in future chapters. _Very_ important to the plot. Yup! But that's all I'll say on the matter for now. ;)**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Rahi and Xerxes proved to be the worst of enemies. If they were in a room together, one would pester the other and then it would lead to an all out fight. On several occasions, Mozenrath would lose his temper with the pair of familiars and lash out. Inaya was left to clean up whatever mess the two animals had made and bandage up Rahi after Mozenrath had 'disciplined' the pair. Xerxes still refused to come to Inaya.

The day was going about its usual course. Inaya woke early, ate and dressed quickly, and hurried to Mozenrath's study. She would find the sorcerer waiting for her - a bit impatiently - and he would strike. Inaya's skill at defending herself was improving to the point where she could go on the offensive once in a while. If she did manage to get a hit in, Mozenrath would quickly end the sparring match by hurting her. In his monotone voice he would point to a stack of books laid out for her. The young woman nursed the injury she received this time before making her way to the books. Rahi slunk into the room and curled up comfortingly beside her mistress. Inaya smiled sadly at her friend, who proved to be quite the chatterbox. Everyone set to do their own tasks and devices, ignoring each other as best as they knew how.

Xerxes grew bored of watching Mozenrath search through dusty books for a spell or an artifact that could help him take over the desert. The results were always the same as far as the eel was concerned. His mismatched eyes swung over to the cat and the girl. He scowled. It was all that cat's fault! Inaya had left them for that cat and now that the cat was here, the girl hardly paid attention to him. True he had given her the cold shoulder because she had tricked him, but now she wouldn't even try to coax him back to being friends. All because she had that _cat_! Floating through the air toward the pair, a wicked chuckle left the eel's lips. He noted with mischievous delight that Rahi's ears twitched at the sound. Her own mismatched eyes opened as her head lifted to glare warily at Xerxes.

Sighing, Inaya shook her head. "Calm, Rahi. And Xerxes, not right now. Haven't you received enough scratches?" She wasn't sure but she almost thought she heard a low chuckle. Puzzled, the girl's attention moved to Mozenrath. There didn't appear to be any mirth or amusement on his face. _I'm hearing things_. Inaya shook her head and turned back to her book.

"Go 'way." Rahi grumbled as she too returned to her original position. "Slithery, slimy thing not worth it."

Xerxes took offense at that. He wasn't slimy! And _he_ was the one who came over to start a fight. "Kitty scared! Kitty scared!" Taunted the eel with glee.

A growl emanated from the feline's throat and her eyes squeezed tight. She _would_ ignore the bold fool. "Name is Rahi. Stupid fish."

"Scardy cat! Scardy cat!" Xerxes swooped down to slap his tale across Rahi's face.

"Hey!" Inaya scolded, trying to swat the eel away. To both the females' surprise, Xerxes turned and bit Inaya's hand. She let out a cry of pained shock, shaking her hand until he released her. Xerxes tumbled through the air a few times before regaining balance. He blinked several times and stared in surprise as well. What had he bitten? Horror overtook him when he saw Inaya cradling her hand and drops of blood trickling from the bite marks left there.

"Shouldna done that." Hissed Rahi as she rose slowly, angrily. Her claws extended with each step and each slow step became faster as she charged the shell-shocked eel. Rahi leapt through the air and landed snarling atop Xerxes.

While they tumbled - growling, hissing, clawing, and biting - Inaya tried to stem the bleeding. She heard the all too familiar irritated sigh. She knew what was coming next. Mozenrath would most likely raise his voice and his gauntlet, sending a blast that would come all too close to the fighting duo. But instead, she heard his approaching steps until before her tear blurred vision she saw his feet. The sorcerer's hand reached down to firmly - yet gently - grasp her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. "Let me see." He ordered his glove covered hand moving down her arm to her stinging hand.

Inaya's blue eyes stared into his pale face in wonder while he probed at the marks. "He went deep." Mozenrath scowled. "I'll give you a potion to soak that in. Xerxes' bites tend to - well sometimes they leave nasty infection if not treated." Something breakable crashed to the floor. Anger glinted in the sorcerer's eyes, making Inaya almost recoil. Wheeling around he shouted, "STOP!" Cat and eel stilled and quickly separated, both with the expressions of those who were ashamed of being caught. Mozenrath stormed over to the two and Inaya almost called out to remind him not to hurt Rahi - but he passed the cat by and grasped Xerxes roughly. "That was inexcusable." The sorcerer said in a low tone. It was that tone that terrified the group more than when he shouted. "I ought to punish you severely for that."

Timidly, and knowing that what she was about to do would most likely get her into trouble, Inaya stepped forward. "No - don't." All eyes turned to the young woman.

"What?" Mozenrath demanded, still using his low and angry tone of voice.

"I - I said don't." Inaya took a steadying breath. "Don't hurt him."

"Why not? He has been disrupting our sessions for little over a month now. And he bit you today. Xerxes knows he is not to bite anyone unless it's that wretched street rat and his ilk." Mozenrath stated his eyes narrowing.

Inaya looked down at her hand. The skin around the marks was reddening. Most likely the infection Mozenrath was talking about. She said, "He - he didn't mean to." Glancing back up, she repeated herself. "He didn't mean to - to bite me." A small, hesitant smile grace her lips as she placed her attention on the pitiful eel. "You didn't mean to. Did you, Xerxes?" The eels shook his head emphatically, hoping that everyone angry with him would believe him.

Mozenrath glared at the eel and hissed, "I'll deal with you later." He released his familiar, confidant that Xerxes would not try hiding. After all, the eel knew that hiding never helped matters. "After I find the potion you are free to go for the day Inaya." The sorcerer declared as he marched over to one of the shelves that held bottles of liquid or goo.

"I'll start cleaning up these books then." Inaya murmured as she knelt to gather them.

"Leave them." Mozenrath ordered over his shoulder, still rummaging about for the right bottle.

"What?" Inaya looked up in surprise.

Finding the right one, he returned to stand before her. "I said," he pulled her to her feet again, "leave them." Mozenrath pressed the bottle into her hands. "Go." Would her shock ever abate? Inaya walked slowly with many glances over her shoulder at her master until she and Rahi were out the door.

Mozenrath waved his hand so the door shut of its own accord before turning to glare at the cowering eel. "Xerxes, let's - _talk_."

Inaya sighed as she rolled onto her back. She was tired. So very tired. But she couldn't sleep. The reason being that her hand still throbbed. As Mozenrath had instructed, she soaked her hand in the potion and that had taken away the swelling and the redness but the pain was still there. Her bandaged hand pulsated with every heartbeat. What was the point of getting away from 'lessons' early if she couldn't even _sleep_? Inaya turned her head lazily to watch Rahi.

When the pair had returned to Inaya's room, the cat was apologizing every minute. Rahi offered her comfort and vowed to avenge the girl's hand. Inaya simply shook her head and explained for what seemed like the thousandth time that continuing to fight the eel was not going to help matters. When the girl had climbed into bed, Rahi followed and stationed herself on the pillow beside Inaya's head. The feline was fast asleep now. "At least one of us can sleep." Inaya mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her face with her uninjured hand.

A thump on her door caused her head to snap up. Slowly, the door opened and a cautious Xerxes poked his head into the room. Inaya reached for a dressing robe and threw it over her shoulders and her nightgown. "Xerxes?" She whispered, hoping Rahi wouldn't stir.

"Came to apologize." The eel answered the unasked question as he continued hovering by the door. An awkward silence passed before he spoke again. "Sorry, Inaya." Xerxes began backing out the door.

"Wait, Xerxes!" Inaya reached out her bandaged hand then withdrew it when the motion caused a bolt of pain. Xerxes hurried to her side and sniffed the bandage.

"Soaked it?" He asked worriedly.

With a nod Inaya explained, "It still hurts and I can't sleep because of it."

Xerxes' face took on a shamed expression before he brightened a little. "Right back!" He flew from the room and seemed to mumble something outside the door before he hurried on. A few seconds later he flew back through the open doorway and dropped another vial into her lap. "This help sleep." Xerxes grinned.

"No - I - I can't take it, Xerxes." Inaya shook her head as she stared at the vial.

"Why?" The eel questioned.

"I can't because - well - I've already given Lord Mozenrath reason to mistrust me." Inaya lifted her gaze to the eel. "If he find the vial missing, or discovers I have it - well, you know what his temper is like."

Xerxes cast a furtive glance at the door before floating down to the vial. Instead of taking it in his teeth he nudged it toward her hands that also rested in her lap. "I tell Lord Mozenrath. He not get angry at Inaya."

Not sure whether she was making the right choice or not, Inaya reached for the vial and uncorked it. She downed the contents quickly and grimaced at the after taste. Instantly, drowsiness assailed her. Xerxes helped her back against the pillows and with his teeth pulled the covers up to where she could reach them. With a yawn she said, "I accept your apology and forgive you, Xerxes." The eel sagged in the air with relief. "But I wish to apologize too. For tricking you the way I did." Inaya continued, her speech slurring as she fought the potion so she could say what she wished to say.

Xerxes nuzzled her cheek. "I forgive."

"Good." she sighed, her heavy eyelids rebelling against her. "Good night, Xerxes." She called as the eel slipped out the door. Before the door shut all the way, a tired smile tugged at her lips. "Good night, Lord Mozenrath." Inaya fell into peaceful slumber and was unaware of the sharp intake of breath from outside her door.

Mozenrath never asked about the vial. He also refused to spar or teach her any spells until Inaya's hand was healed. He decided to go away on one of his artifact hunts and left her a mountain of books to read while he was away. Unlike the times before when he left, there was no Mamluk to stand guard. He didn't leave Xerxes behind either. So Inaya spent her days with Rahi alone as her companion in Mozenrath's study.

When bored of studying, the young woman would play with her cat with whatever object she could find or make. On one such occasion, Inaya had made a small ball for Rahi to bat around. The blue eyed girl watched and laughed as her gray cat chased the silvery bauble around the room. "Got it!" Rahi would shout but then the ball would roll away and the dejected cat would say, "Don't got it." Eying the toy, Rahi took a flying leap only to watch it roll beneath a bookcase.

"Oh, Rahi!" Inaya laughed her sides hurting from laughing so much. "Here, let me see if I can find it." the girl said as she rose from where she sat. Bending on all fours, she searched the darkness. "Hm. Can't see anything but dust under here." Inaya huffed a piece of hair out of her face before extending her good hand into the space. "Just need some light." A white glow appeared around her hand and the darkness was gone. "There it is!" The young lady frowned in puzzlement. "Hold on."

Rahi shifted on her feet in anticipation for the return of her toy. Inaya moved back from the bookcase with not only the ball but a small leather book. "What that, Inaya?" the cat asked, all interest in the toy lost.

"I'm not sure." Inaya answered, as she turned the book around in her hand. "There isn't a title on the outside that I can see." She turned so she could lean her back up against the bookcase and set the ball aside so she could hold the book better. "It's very dusty. Of course it would after being under there for however long it has been." Inaya blew the dust off and watched in curiosity as letter showed up on the cover. "_Crystal Spells_? What are crystal spells?" She was about to open it when she paused.

"What?" Rahi inquired, looking from the book back to Inaya's face and back again.

Inaya shook her head slowly. "I shouldn't open it. Lord Mozenrath would -"

"He won't know." Rahi insisted. "Not know book down there anyhow."

"Well you're right about that." Inaya muttered as she flipped the cover open in determination. Her eyes scanned down the first page which introduced the spell books content. "_Learn here in this volume the spells to create and manipulate crystals._" she read aloud a smile coming to her face. "This would be a lot more fun than bringing dead corpses to life." Inaya tucked the book into her clothes. "I'll read it later in my room. That way Lord Mozenrath won't know about it and take it away."

Several days passed until Inaya's hand was fully healed. She returned to the same schedule but at the end of the day, instead of returning to her room to collapse on her bed, Inaya would return to her room and pull out the spell-book and practice. Late into the night she would make objects out of crystal that she made. Delighted with her skill, she made more elaborate figures. However, her late nights also led to days where she was too tired to pay much attention. Mozenrath grew frustrated with her lack of attention. He took out his frustration on her, wondering why she was falling behind when she obviously had been improving.

"Enough!" He barked after Inaya botched another minor spell he had been trying to teach her. "Can't you get _anything_ right?"

"I-I'm sorry." Inaya mumbled, bowing her head miserably. She was so tired.

Mozenrath glared at her. What was she doing that made her so exhausted? "Do you think I've been working you too hard? I surely don't think I have been. Are you also weak on top of being a coward?" He did not think her a coward but he knew to call her such would rile her to anger. Anger from Inaya would be better than this lethargic girl before him. She shrugged her shoulders, not rising to the challenge. The sorcerer scoffed. "Apparently you are also stupid."

"Inaya not stupid!" Rahi hissed. "Inaya not weak. Not coward!" The cat rubbed herself against the woman's legs comfortingly. "Inaya need sleep."

Dark eyes narrowing, Mozenrath asked, "Why have you not been sleeping well?"

"No reason." Inaya felt her heart beating hard and fast. She hoped Rahi remained silent. Thankfully she did.

Mozenrath still glared at her in that unreadable way. "Return to your room and _sleep_." Inaya nodded mutely and hurried from the room.

She reached her bedroom door and quickly opened it. Pausing, she searched the hallway before entering. Inaya stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. Breathing deeply, she walked over to her bed and lifted the pillow. Rahi jumped onto a couch and watched Inaya. "Not practice, Inaya. Lord Mozenrath said sleep. Inaya must sleep."

"I will in a bit, Rahi." The young lady answered as she picked up the leather book. "I've got all day to practice and to sleep." Inaya turned away from her tempting bed and thumbed through the book. She bumped into something tall as she walked.

"So, _this_ is what you've been tiring yourself with." Mozenrath's deep and angered voice stated. Inaya's head tilted back as she stared in wide-eyed fear at the sorcerer who had appeared in black smoke. His gauntlet covered hand snatched the book from her loose grasp. Without looking at it he continued speaking. "Stealing books again?"

"It wasn't on the shelves! I swear it wasn't!" Inaya hastened to explain. "You were away and I was studying the books you gave me. Rahi's toy went underneath the bookcase so I went to retrieve it and that book was underneath the bookcase too. I - I didn't think it would be missed since it was obviously there for so long. It's nothing important."

Mozenrath's frown deepened into a scowl. "You still took it out of my study. So what is it that you've been practicing? Another transportation spell?" His head turned slightly to look at the volume he held. The sorcerer blinked in confusion before his eyes widened in recognition. "Th-this book!" Inaya wasn't sure whether she should find the fact that Mozenrath stuttered to be amusing or frightening. Mozenrath did not look at her but continued staring at the book, his mind traveling back in time.

_A young version of Mozenrath cupped pale hands, his tongue protruding from his mouth as he concentrated. He mumbled words to himself while glancing at a book that a smaller, baby-like Xerxes held in his teeth. A midnight blue, pointed crystal formed in his hand. A triumphant laugh escaped his lips. "Look, Xerxes! I did it!"_

_"Yay! Hurray for Moz-rath!" Xerxes exclaimed, dropping the book as he spoke. The boy laughed at his little pet._

_"Having fun are we?" A cold voice questioned from behind the pair. Mozenrath's already large child eyes widened further in fear as he turned slowly to look up at the tall, elderly man standing behind him. Xerxes quickly darted down the boy's shirt to hide but the quivering eel made his hiding place obvious. The man snatched the book up from where it had fallen and sniffed at it. "Crystals? Such nonsense. You should be applying your studies to something useful."_

_Mozenrath pouted. "But I _like_ making crystals. Crystals don't stink like Mamluks."_

_The old man's eye twitched. "Really? Well - why don't I change your mind on the subject, Boy?" The old man's gauntlet covered hand closed around Mozenrath's upper arm in a vice-like grip, causing the boy to cry out in pain._

_"I'm sorry, Master! I didn't mean it Master Destane!" Mozenrath cried out._

_"You will be sorrier in a bit." The old sorcerer dragged the pleading boy down the hall. The fear tainted cries were shortly replaced to those filled with pain and agony._

"Lord Mozenrath?" Inaya's cautious voice broke him from his pained memories. His clearing gaze returned to her face. Did he see concern in her eyes? "My lord, if you do not want me to practice spells from this book anymore - I'll stop. I did not think you would miss it."

Mozenrath blinked several times more before his expression - whatever it had been - returned the mask of cold indifference. "I will return this book to my study." He watched her shoulders sag. "Get some sleep and perhaps tomorrow when you are more alert we can continue." Walking to the door he paused and said, "If you are so interested in the book, then perhaps we can add it to your study." He did not see Inaya's face brighten but he could feel her happiness radiating and warming him. Mozenrath left her room, questioning why he had said what he had.

* * *

**Sooooooooo... what did ya'll think? =) Poor Moze. Rotten life he had. And what's all this niceness? =/**

**Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you all have been having a good day. =) I'm hoping to make it even better with a chapter update. It would have been longer but then I decided to break the reaaaaaally long chapter into 2 chapters. =) However, I'm not posting both because I want to go back and fix the second half some more. Lots of character depth going into it. More than I thought I would do. Anywho! If you haven't read this next announcement yet then you should. ;) It's come to my attention that fanfiction does not want writers to make comments/responses to reviews in the 'story space'. So if you want me to respond to reviews, please leave me a way to contact you if you are not a member. My suggestion would be to drop by my (shamefully empty) deviant art account and leave me a message there. I do not guarantee a speedy response, but I will try to get to you as soon as possible. =)**

**I will acknowledge that I have read your review by placing your name in my little shout-out spotlight. ;) JT, HikaruAmethyst, kms5665, Dolphinfootballover95, darkraven5665, dannyboy0077, Oea, RisingPheonix6589, ZuliaGirl. =) Thank all for the comments and reviews!**

**As I've said before, don't own anyone other than the OCs.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Inaya sat surrounded by a pile of books. Mozenrath had stepped out and left her with her daily - yet growing - amount of spell books and histories of magic. Some time ago he added several lessons concerning spells and charms, throwing in the occasional potion brewing. What surprised her most was the fact that Mozenrath allowed her to continue working with the spell book she found. He even gave her his insight and criticism once in a while.

Now that she was alone, she pulled out the crystal spell book and opened it. Rahi sauntered over to where Inaya was sitting and sniffed the book. "Mozenrath said Inaya must finish reading books."

"I know, but I'm almost halfway done with the stack anyway." The young lady murmured as she read over some of the previous chapters that laid out the foundation of crystal forming spells. "I'll just practice a little bit before finishing the rest of the books." Inaya nodded her head in satisfaction before turning her attention to a new chapter. "Crystal manipulation." she read aloud. Inaya's eyes scanned the pages intently. She was so absorbed in what she was reading that she did not see or hear Xerxes when he floated into the room with a worried expression on his face.

The eel ignored Rahi's glares and approached the young woman. "Inaya." He waited, glancing over at the door. "_Inaya!_" he hissed urgently and tugged on the skirt of her outfit.

"Leave Inaya 'lone!" Rahi stood up on all fours and toward menacingly over the low floating eel.

At the sound of the pair hissing at each other, Inaya snapped out of her solitary state of mind. "Be nice you two. We agreed to no more fighting, remember?"

Xerxes trembled as he cast furtive glances toward the door. "Inaya must go to room and stay there."

"What? Why?" She asked curiously as she shut her book.

"Mozenrath in bad mood." He explained in a whisper. "Lost artifact to Aladdin. Must go, Inaya!" From somewhere in the tower came the sound of an enraged shout. Inaya's felt a tremor of fear go down her spine. She had heard that tone from Mozenrath often enough at the beginning of her stay to know what it meant.

She scooped up her cat and hurried from Mozenrath's library and laboratory. Once inside her room she shut the door and backed as far away from it as she could. Inaya knew that if Mozenrath wanted to see her - or punish her - he could easily appear with his magic or burst open the door. She just hoped that Xerxes would be able to convince the sorcerer not to.

Mozenrath blasted another mamluk that was in his path. The man grit his teeth, seething with anger and frustration. _That - that - ! _Unable to come up with any decent names he hadn't used already to describe his foe, Mozenrath shouted, "Street rat!" Another shock of magic blackened the walls. With his dark cloaks snapping and billowing behind him, Mozenrath marched up the stairs of his tower. He needed a new plan. A new magic artifact that would aid him in taking over the deserts and destroying Agrabah!

Shoving the two large doors back with a load bang, Mozenrath paused to glare around the room. Xerxes coward behind some pottery and vials of potions. Dark eyes landed on the pile of books but narrowed in anger when there was no apprentice sitting and cowering. The sorcerer turned to look at his familiar all expression gone from his face but his wrath was simmering just below the surface. "Xerxes," he began in a calm and even tone, "where is Inaya?"

Xerxes continued trembling but answered. "Sent her to room."

An eyebrow quirked up in growing irritation. "Oh really? Strange, I don't remember telling you to do so." Xerxes gulped loudly but did not move or speak again. Mozenrath's steps did not make a sound as he walked slowly toward the eel. "So now you take liberties with ordering her around? Tell me Xerxes," The enraged man darted out his gloved hand and caught Xerxes around the throat. The captured eel made a strangled squawk. Mozenrath brought Xerxes up to be eye level with him as he asked, "When did Inaya become _your_ apprentice?" Mozenrath threw the eel fast and hard against a bookshelf.

Xerxes whimpered while shaking the stars from his head. Looking fearfully up at the man towering over him, Xerxes said, "Not want her to get hurt."

Mozenrath clenched his fists and turned his head away from the eel still lying on the floor. He would not admit that he had thoughts of tormenting the girl. Neither would he admit that he was a little grateful that he would not be plagued with recollections of his own tortured childhood because of Inaya's distress - caused by himself. Focusing his cold glare on Xerxes once again, Mozenrath mono-toned, "Get out." The familiar attempted to levitate but hissed in pain, flopping back onto the wood flooring. Feeling no compassion for the injured creature, Mozenrath bellowed, "I said, get out!" The sorcerer's booted foot connected with the eel's side several times until Xerxes was out the door.

The door to the library and laboratory shut to him, Xerxes lay panting and groaning helplessly on the floor of the hallway. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around for any sign of comfort. Usually he never expected any reassurance after one of Mozenrath's outbursts. The sorcerer never apologized for them. Mamluks were better off avoided when Xerxes was injured - especially the ones whose mouths were not sown shut. Xerxes squirmed along the floor, no energy to float; toward the one place he hoped would offer him sanctuary.

He finally made it to Inaya's door after a long time of maneuvering. Xerxes lay in front of the door and contemplated how he was going to get in. If he was able to bang his head against the door then she would either answer it or Mozenrath would use his magic to open the door for the eel. At the moment, the injured eel doubted Mozenrath would be willing to help and Xerxes was so sore it hurt to stay awake. Whimpering pitifully, Xerxes did the only thing he could think of. "Inaya?" he called in a cracking and watery voice. "Inaya?"

A sound he recognized clicked on the other side of the door. Xerxes watched the shadow of who he assumed was Rahi from the crack in between door and floor. The cat's nose poked at the crack, sniffing suspiciously. Xerxes heard an exchange of voices and his hopes rose when Inaya's footsteps sent tremors through the floor. A grateful smile twitched at Xerxes lips when the door opened a crack. Inaya gasped in shock and swung the door wider. "Xerxes! What happened?" She knelt down beside him, gently cradling his head on her lap.

"Master got mad." The eel answered in a wheezing voice. He watched as Inaya's jaw clenched and anger crossed her face. Xerxes thought for a moment that he would need to talk her out of going after Mozenrath but she only sighed in frustration. Inaya carefully gathered the battered animal in her arms and returned to the safety of her room.

Once she had him cushioned on one of her couches, Inaya went in search of some healing potions that she had stocked up on after her many injuries from sparring with Mozenrath. Xerxes sighed in relief at being somewhere soft and minimally safe. He shut his eyes to just relax but his attention noted when Rahi jumped up onto the couch. Opening one eye, Xerxes looked at the gray cat with indifference. Rahi stared back at him with her mismatched eyes and tilted her head. After a moment more of the cat studying the eel, Rahi bent down to quickly brush her sand-papery tongue against Xerxes' cheek. Xerxes blinked in surprise while the feline curled up beside him, offering her warmth to him. Rahi shut her eyes and mumbled, "Xerxes get better soon."

Hearing a chuckle, the eel looked up in baffled surprise at an equally surprised - yet amused - Inaya. She held up the medicines with an apologetic smile. "I know you hate this stuff, Xerxes, but if you're going to obey that order Rahi just gave you, I'm afraid you'll have to take it."

Inaya lay on her back in her darkened bedroom listening to the even breathing of her cat and the eel. After she had fixed the eel up to the best of her abilities, Inaya had set about preparing a meal for the three of them since Xerxes was the one who usually saw to everyone's food. She blatantly neglected putting together a tray of food for Mozenrath. If he wondered why he didn't receive supper, then he could just come find her and ask! Inaya wanted to yell at him for the treatment towards his familiar but she was also fearful of his foul temper having been on the receiving end of it so many times. Her heart ached at the thought of little Xerxes willingly putting himself in harm's way just to protect her.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Inaya glanced over to the couch she knew Rahi and Xerxes were sleeping on. The once spitfire duo had called a truce some time during the whole disaster and now they did not seem like they were going to part friendship any time soon. At least she hoped so. That would mean a much quieter existence in Mozenrath's tower. Inaya scowled once again as her thoughts turned toward the sorcerer. She was just so angry at him! Throwing the covers off her legs, the young lady stood up from her bed and started pacing. What could she do? _I can't go and confront him. Especially if he is still mad - which he most likely is._ Inaya contemplated as she paced. _I'm not strong enough physically or magically to beat some sense into him. _She sighed and abruptly sat on the ground, folding her legs underneath her and crossing her arms in frustration. _What can I do?_

The next morning, a reluctant Inaya left her room with Xerxes and Rahi within it. She gave orders to her cat to come get her if Xerxes needed anything or if the eel's condition worsened. Inaya made sure the door to her room was open a crack so Rahi could easily slip out before turning to face the hallway. Her hesitant steps eventually led her to the still shut doors of Mozenrath's laboratory. Waiting a few moments, she listened intently for any signs of life from inside. Taking a deep breath, the young woman lifted her fisted hand and rapped on the door. She waited for what seemed like an hour before the door creaked open.

Inaya stepped into the large room and was startled by the pitch blackness of the room. One lone candle flickering on the far side of the room caught her attention. Her blue eyes focused on the small circle of light that illuminated a darkly robed figure standing before a large table stacked with dusty looking scrolls and moth eaten volumes. Inaya's attention flicked to the pale hand clenched into a fist beside the candle and open book. Gaze traveling up the navy clad arm, she suppressed a gasp at how the candlelight cast disturbing shadows across an abnormally pale face.

Mozenrath did not turn to look at her from where he stood. His dark gaze was focused solely on the book before him. He didn't even give the impression that he knew that Inaya was there. Pounding heart - she wasn't even sure when it had started beating so fast - calmed a little bit while she studied his profile. It was a rare moment when she could observe him in such intense study. Inaya was usually so enraptured with her own lessons that she rarely spared her mentor a passing glance. In the silence and stillness of the room, Inaya felt herself soaking every detail of the man's appearance. From the cut of his clothes and the way his hat sat atop his head, to the way the little skin that was left bare seemed paler because of the darkness around him and that clothed him and how his curling, black hair seemed to merge with his dark clothing. Her piercing blue eyes returned once more to focus on Mozenrath's face - more specifically his eyes. From the distance between them, Inaya could not determine whether his dark eyes were an inky black or if they were a dark shade of brown. She only briefly wondered why she suddenly desired to know his eye color because at that moment Mozenrath's gaze shifted to look at her. This time Inaya stepped back, intimidated by the intensity of his glare.

"If you're here to defend Xerxes then I have some news for you." he began not turning his head but returning his focus on the book below him. "He is my familiar and I can do whatever I like with him. Just as you are _my_ apprentice and you do not take orders from anyone save myself." The edge in Mozenrath's voice cut through the air. "Understood?"

Inaya lifted her head to tilt her chin defiantly. "I did not come to lecture you or to be lectured. I came to retrieve the books you wished for me to read. I am returning to my room to complete them."

Mozenrath turned his entire body to face her and to fix her with a cold glare. "You will not take any books from this room. You will read them in this room under my supervision."

"I must disagree with you, Lord Mozenrath." She countered as she clasped her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking. "You appear to be busy with what you are doing and to have no desire for a great deal of light. To read, I would need more light than that one candle can provide. I have adequate light source in my room. Without me in here for you to supervise, you can continue whatever it is that you are doing." Inaya took a deep breath at the end of her argument and waited for his rebuttal.

The sorcerer looked down at the candle and grimaced. Inaya frowned in confusion at the look but straightened when he refocused his attention on her. "If it will get you to leave me in peace and quiet then take the books and get out." Without sparing a moment to flash him a smug smile or celebrate her triumph, Inaya walked over to the books still stacked up on the floor. Feeling Mozenrath's intense glare on her back, she whispered a levitating spell over the large pile and quickly walked toward the door with the books trailing in the air behind her. "Inaya." His quiet voice stopped her in the doorway.

"Yes, sir?" she inquired.

"How badly is Xerxes injured?" His tone sounded bored and indifferent. Inaya turned enough to be able to look at his face but his expression matched his tone of voice. She couldn't tell if he was truly concerned. If not then why bother asking?

Her eyes flashed angrily at him. "Bruised, cut, a few broken ribs, and feeling utterly miserable." Inaya's eyes narrowed a fraction. "He believes he actually deserved punishment. If I may be frank -"

"You may not." Mozenrath snapped and began turning back to his books. "Leave, Inaya."

"I may!" She retorted turning until she was facing his back and she stamped a foot. "The only thing Xerxes did was try to protect me! If that's worthy of punishment then you should have punished him the first time he stopped you from hurting me. You should have punished me for when I begged you spare Rahi! He worships the very ground you walk on and you hurt him to the point he can't even lift his head! Familiars are more than just pets. They're the only friends we sorcerers and sorceresses have in this world! They're helpless animals and need our protection! As our friends they deserve our respect. Why don't you start acting like his guardian and friend and show some compassion!" Inaya huffed after her outburst. She watched with dread as Mozenrath slowly turned to glare at her once again. She stiffened her spine so she wasn't trembling. The young woman lifted her chin once again, daring him to strike her.

"I should kill you where you stand." He seethed, black sand swirling around him. "You have no idea. No utter idea!" Mozenrath's voice grew louder and louder. "I am Master of this tower. The Ruler of the Black Sands!" Thrusting his gauntlet covered hand out, a burst of blue and black hurled through the air at Inaya. She lifted her arms and magic shield up in time to protect herself but she went flying out the door and into the hallway from the force. Inaya landed on her back, winded. She struggled to sit up and stared with wide-eyes as Mozenrath emerged from the dark room like a specter. His clenched fist at his side glowed while blackness swirled around him. When he spoke again, his voice was once again under control in a low even tone. "I can do _whatever_ I want to _whomever_ I want. I am Master here. Xerxes knows this." Mozenrath growled, "You need to learn this." Another grimace of pain crossed his face and he stepped back to the dark room. "Get out of my sight." he ordered, slamming the door and shutting himself in his laboratory.

Inaya released her breath, realizing she had been holding it. Shock swept over her as her mind registered how close to death she had been. She could see the look in his whole being. Mozenrath would have killed her. Rolling onto her side she began pushing herself up on her shaking legs. Inaya stumbled over to the books that lay scattered on the floor of the hallway. As she gathered the books up in her arms - unable to use any magic to levitate them again because of how frightened she was - Inaya belatedly wondered, why hadn't he killed her?

Xerxes improved gradually over a few days. Inaya spent her time nursing him, reading her lessons, and practicing from the crystal spell book. She dutifully prepared meals for herself and the two familiars but her stubborn form of punishment for Mozenrath would not allow her to make him anything. Whether he noticed or not was unknown. No one knew if the sorcerer had left the confines of his library and it did not appear that he was going to emerge any time soon.

The eel admitted to Inaya that Mozenrath had been in a similar mood before. The man would hide away, pouring over records of magical artifacts and searching for his next scheme. Once Mozenrath's interest was piqued by a specific object, he would hone his research on it and return to his usual self. Xerxes questioned after his master's well being since Inaya had not told him she was not taking meals to the man. She did not want the eel to feel concerned for the person that had hurt him so. Inaya answered him the same every time. "He hasn't spoken to me."

One day, while Inaya was sound asleep in her bed she was roused by a gentle nudge on her shoulder. The young woman groaned and opened her eyes slowly as she assumed it was Rahi. Turning toward the source of the contact, she was shocked awake at seeing Xerxes hovering beside her. "Xerxes? Is something wrong? Why are you flying? You should be resting! Rahi would have woken me if there was something you needed." She rambled like that for several seconds more before the eel whipped his tail around to muffle her mouth. Inaya raised an eyebrow in confusion but waited silently.

"Mozenrath not well." Xerxes stated, worry etched on his face. "Not been sleeping. Not been eating. In pain."

Inaya's brows dipped down in disapproval at being woken because of Mozenrath. She shook her head before lifting her hands to pry the eel's tail from her face. "I don't care. He can take care of himself."

"Mozenrath not well!" Xerxes floated closer to her and bumped heads. "Inaya is Mozenrath's apprentice. Must help him!"

"No I do not!" She muttered as she rolled back onto her side and pulled her blanket over her head.

Inaya heard the eel's mournful grown and felt him sink down onto the space beside her. She tried to ignore his pitiful whimpers as he cuddled up beside her. When he spoke again it was in an almost accusatory tone. "Mozenrath helped Inaya when she was hurt."

She heaved a heavy sigh. "I was hurt _because_ he hurt me." her voice came out a bit muffled from beneath the blankets.

"Inaya not understand." Xerxes stated. "Mozenrath not mean it. Mozenrath sorry he did it. Inaya not understand."

Inaya scowled mentally. _What is it with these two saying I don't 'understand' or have 'no idea'?_ She emitted another sigh and sat up, pushing the blankets aside. "I'll go see him." Inaya smiled in her defeat when Xerxes flew up to her shoulders and curled around them, nuzzling her cheek in his relief and appreciation. As she shuffled toward her bedroom door, she asked, "How do you know he's not well?"

"I know Mozenrath." Xerxes stated as if this explained everything. In a way it did. Inaya remembered times where she would just seem to know when Rahi was in trouble or being hurt by some townsmen or boys. The young woman supposed there must be a strong bond between sorcerer and familiar. Her train of thought left her when she came to a stop in front of Mozenrath's door. It had been several days since she was last here and had not returned to speak with the man since. She did not bother knocking but opened the door slowly.

As before, the dark was pitch black with only one candle lit and it appeared to be burning out. Inaya stood partially in the hallway with her head peeking into the room but it was Xerxes who floated without fear toward Mozenrath who was standing over a book. The eel curled around the sorcerer's shoulders and Inaya held her breath as the man stiffened at the sudden contact. His shoulders eased down an inch as he spoke. "I thought you were too injured to move."

"That days ago." Xerxes answered. "Better now. Inaya helped." The girl watched in surprise as Mozenrath relaxed further and lifted a shaking hand up to pat his familiar on the head. The eel tilted his head toward the touch. "Mozenrath get rest. Need to eat too."

"I'm busy, Xerxes." The sorcerer answered in an even tone. To Inaya's ears he sounded tired. Her eyes followed his pale hand as it fell to rest against the table but even in that position it didn't stop trembling.

"At least eat something." She bit her lip after she spoke and tried not to turn and run when Mozenrath stiffened once again. He turned sideways to glare evenly at her, shocking her at how pale he appeared now. Inaya stepped through the door but remained beside it as she folded her hands in front of her. "I will prepare you something if you wish."

"What are you doing here?" Mozenrath demanded. Inaya glanced at his shaking hand still resting on the table and as if he sensed her scrutiny, he clenched it into a fist. "Well?" he asked coldly.

"Xerxes woke me." She bowed her head to stare at the floor. "He said you hadn't been eating or sleeping. That you weren't well. He thought I could help."

His voice grew colder. "Did he."

"But it is my fault you haven't been eating." Inaya hastened to say, hoping the man wouldn't become angry with Xerxes. _If he must punish someone, I would prefer he would punish me. Especially since I just fixed Xerxes up._ "I haven't been bringing you your meals." she explained.

Mozenrath was silent for a long time. Inaya waited patiently staring at the floor. "If you feel so obligated to bring me something then make yourself useful. But I will not be retiring to sleep. I have much work to do."

Inaya glanced up to see that he had turned his back on her. She nodded at Xerxes and slipped out into the hallway. As she walked down the corridor, Xerxes flew out of the room and after her. The pair hurried to the kitchen. The eel helped by telling her what Mozenrath would or would not eat. While she poured a cup of wine for the man, Xerxes rummaged through a cupboard and exclaimed excitedly when he found something. The creature hovered through the air toward her with a small bottle in between his teeth and gently set it down beside the cup. Inaya lifted it with a puzzled expression on her face. "Xerxes, what's this?"

"Sleeping potion." Xerxes answered. "Mozenrath must sleep. He not well."

"Won't he know if we put a potion in his drink?" She asked worriedly, biting her lip.

The eel shook his head. "Never know. Used it before." Inaya uncorked the bottle and listened to Xerxes' instruction of just one drop being enough. She wondered why she was so concerned for Mozenrath's well being. The man had tormented her ever since she arrived, hurt his familiar, and most likely would do both for the rest of their lives! Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind once again, Inaya set the food out on a tray. She picked it up and walked briskly out of the kitchen with Xerxes darting ahead of her.

Inaya nudged the door open that she'd left ajar for her return. "I've brought you something." she announced, stepping timidly up to his work table.

"Leave it and you may go." He intoned, not bothering to move anything for her. Xerxes used his body to slide books out of her way and Inaya set it down gently.

"Are you sure? I can wait until you are finished so I can take the tray back. It would be no trouble." She stepped back from him and waited nervously.

Mozenrath didn't lift his head. "I said you may go, Inaya." She glanced at Xerxes, who nodded, and turned to walk briskly back to the door. Inaya slipped out but closed the door slowly. Once it was shut, the young woman looked around the hallway. _What now?_ Inaya had a feeling that Xerxes wanted Mozenrath to rest - and sleeping on the floor was probably not an option. She didn't know how long it would take for the potion to take effect either. The eel couldn't possibly lift the full grown man and carry him to bed. Sighing, Inaya walked a short distance down the hall and leaned against the wall. She slowly slid down it so she was sitting and pulled her knees up to her chest to rest her forehead on them. _All I can do is wait._

What seemed like a short time later, Inaya felt a tug on her pant leg. Her head jerked up as she looked around sleepily. Xerxes hovered in front of her face, worry still etched there. "Mozenrath falling asleep." Inaya nodded and pushed herself from the wall. She stepped into the laboratory yet again and looked at the table. Surprisingly, the sorcerer was not standing at it. While she looked around in vain for the man, Xerxes floated into the darkness.

"Xerxes?" Inaya called after him until he returned to the small circle of light. She walked over to the candle and lifted it from its place then followed after Xerxes. He led her through the maze of shelves that held dust volumes she had yet to read. They turned a corner to find Mozenrath sprawled in a large, cushioned chair. Inaya walked around the chair so she could see the man that slept with an exhausted expression on his face. Looking around, she set the candle on the ground. Thinking better of it, she lifted the candle holder toward Xerxes. "You'll have to carry it for me." she whispered. The eel nodded and took the candle clumsily in his mouth. Inaya reached for Mozenrath, puzzling over how she was going to get him out of the chair and feeling rather embarrassed about the whole situation. She pulled his gauntlet clad hand over her shoulder and attempted at pulling him up.

Mozenrath's eyelids rose lazily and his dark eyes stared at her. "What are you doing?" his speech sounded slurred by the drug given him.

"T-taking you to bed." Inaya stammered as she blushed at her words.

He sighed and let her pull him to his feet. He chuckled a bit when she stumbled at his weight. "You'll be of no help if you fall."

"I can handle it. You - just surprised me." She retorted, making sure she had her footing. Inaya nodded to Xerxes. "Lead the way." She half-led and half-dragged Mozenrath along through the library. They exited the room and Inaya continued following the eel as he turned down another corridor with stairs leading up at the end of it.

Mozenrath's gloved hand gripped tightly on the woman's shoulder once they reached the base of the stairs. "I can make it from here."

She shook her head. "I'm going to make sure you make it. And not another word about it."

Inaya thought she heard the sorcerer mumble, "First Xerxes drugging me and now my apprentice is ordering her master around." They climbed the stairs slowly and Inaya tried to hide the fact that she was gasping for every bit of air she could to keep both of them up. Mozenrath didn't seem to be fairing any better. She sighed in relief when they reached the top of the stairs and a door was in sight. Xerxes turned around to look at them while he waited in front of the closed door. With a wave of his pale hand, the door opened for them. "You may leave now, Inaya." He mumbled as he began lifting his arm from her shoulder.

"No." She countered, grabbing his arm and pulling it back down. Her other arm, which had been wrapped around his waist, tightened its grip and she tried not to think about his side bumping into hers. "I'm going to make sure you get into bed."

Mozenrath glared down at her but after a few seconds of their silent battle of glares, he smirked. "You wish to see that we both get to bed?"

Inaya felt her face burn with indignation and mortification. "That was _not_ what I said." Before he could say another word to make her feel even more uncomfortable, Inaya entered his darkened room and stumbled toward the place Xerxes was hovering next to. Mozenrath sank down into the chair and tilted his head back, releasing a quiet breath. Inaya lifted her hand to begin a light spell and the room instantly brightened.

Mozenrath shouted and lifted an arm to cover his eyes. "Put the lights _out_!" Stunned, she instantly did so. The sorcerer took several deep breaths before speaking again. "Are you trying to blind me you stupid girl?"

"I-I'm sorry." Inaya stuttered looking at Xerxes helplessly.

The eel set the candle down with a thump on a table. "Mozenrath has head pain. Light hurt more."

She glanced sheepishly at the man sitting before her. "I am sorry. I didn't know." Lifting her hands in a helpless gesture she continued, "But I can't help you if I can't see what I am doing."

Mozenrath leveled her with a glare. "Since I know you won't leave, then you may light two candles and only two." He motioned to Xerxes and the eel darted away to find the objects. "If you wish to make yourself useful," he said to Inaya, "go turn the covers down and I'll undress." At her strangled yelp, he smirked. "I won't undress _completely_." Xerxes returned with the candles and Inaya busied herself by lighting them. Given the chance, she spared a moment to look around the dimly lit room. This room had windows but they were all shuttered and closed. Like the clothes he wore, the fabrics of the room were predominately navy blue. The furniture was similar to her own but darker wood formed the bed frame, chairs, and wardrobe.

Inaya walked over to the large canopied bed and set one candle down on the nightstand. She hesitantly pulled the comforter down and tried to make her mind go blank. Rubbing her hands against her pant leg, Inaya turned to see if Mozenrath was finished. He had thrown his turban onto the floor and now she could see a head of thick, curling hair. Mozenrath's robe lay on the floor beside the turban and he was just pulling his shirt's hem from his pants. Inaya looked anywhere _but_ at him. She heard the shirt fall to the floor and cautiously looked at him from the curtain of her hair that had fallen over her face. He had his elbow propped up on the armrest and had his chin supported on his hand. A smug smile returned to his lips since he seemingly knew that she was looking at him. "Aren't you going to help me over to my bed, Inaya?"

"I -" she gulped and shook her head. "I'm sure you can do that on your own."

"What happened to your decision to make sure I get into bed?" Mozenrath questioned. He was enjoying her discomfort a little too much. When she made no move to help him, Mozenrath pushed himself to his feet, arms shaking with strain while his hands gripped the armrests. The next thing the sorcerer knew, Inaya was wrapping one arm around his waist again.

When he looked at her, she blushed. "You were about to fall over." she stated, avoiding his eyes and trying very hard to not look at his pale skin. Mozenrath didn't say a word to her. Inaya helped him to the edge of the bed and allowed him to sink down on it. His attention shifted to his boots and he scowled. Inaya knelt down slowly, her head bent. "I'll take care of your boots if you want." She felt his gaze on her but he once again remained silent. Her hands sweating, Inaya tugged at his foot and was mildly surprised when he didn't resist. One boot slid free after a few hard pulls then she switched to the other foot. Inaya set both boots aside and backed up enough so she could stand.

Mozenrath swung his legs up and beneath the covers then quickly rolled over so his back was to her. Inaya froze as she stared at the muscled back and the scars that marred the pale skin. Jagged, ugly marks crisscrossed over his skin and some scars looked so irregular she was not sure what could be the cause of them. Movement caught her attention and her eyes lifted to look at Mozenrath's turned head and the gaze he was fixing on her. After a few seconds she averted her gaze and kindly blew out the candle. She turned away and began gathering the clothing scattered on the floor. She returned the articles to his wardrobe then made her way to the door.

Xerxes followed her and briefly cuddled her shoulder. "Thank Inaya."

She smiled fondly at the eel and glanced at the bed. Hoping that Mozenrath would not hear, she whispered. "Come and get me if something is wrong." The eel nodded emphatically. Inaya smiled at him once again then left the room.

* * *

**Interesting? I hope so. ;) I'll hopefully have the next chapter up pretty soon. Mozenrath is going to have some not so pleasant memories/dreams. And if anyone is wondering, the slave traders are coming back and I will have Aladdin and company showing up too. First, I need to build a bond between Mozenrath and Inaya of course. Very important for the outcome of the story. =) Not sure why I'm just telling you all this but I must think it important... or I'm just brain dead. =/**

**Review! =D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I did it. I went into Mozenrath's deep, dark past.**

**Shoutout to my reviewers: kms5665,forbiddenluv, HikaruAmythest, PyRoAj, RisingPheonix6589, ZuliaGirl, nightmaster000, dannyboy007, Dolphinfootballover95, Oea. (If you posted a review on my deviantart account, I was unable to check last weekend due to some complications. I will check hopefully this weekend and I'll put your names up next update)**

**Enjoy... I hope. =/  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

_A little boy peered down at his reflection in the water and grinned widely. Reaching out a hand he dipped his fingers into the waves and laughed aloud. The salty air ruffled his ebony curls and a voice was carried to him on the wind. "Mozenrath! My son!"_

_"Mother!" He turned to look at the woman approaching him and ran to meet her. His bare feet pounded against the beach, kicking up sand as he went. The little boy threw his arms around the woman's skirt covered legs and grinned up at her. "Come see the waves, Mother!"_

_Even though Mozenrath could not see her mouth because of the veil she wore, he knew she was smiling at him because her brown eyes sparkled in delight and small lines appeared beside her eyes. "I see them, child. What else have you found today?"_

_His small hand grabbed a hold of her fingers and he began dragging her toward the water's edge. "I saw fish today! And one very silly fish. He was doing tricks for me! And his eyes looked strange." Mozenrath waded out into the water and pointed. "There he is! Come see!"_

_The woman laughed and lifted her skirt to step after her son. The women following her begged their mistress not to go into the water but she merely waved her hand at them. Coming to stand beside Mozenrath she peered into the water. "I do not see anything."_

_"Do a trick! Jump for Mother." the little boy commanded. After a second, a little purplish-gray eel sprang from the water. The woman exclaimed in surprise then laughed in delight._

_"What a clever child you are!" She bent at the waist to wrap the boy in her arms. "How would you like to keep him as a pet?"_

_"Oh! May I?" He grinned in his rapture and hollered when she nodded her consent._

_~M~_

_The boy was taller and a little older now. He stood in front of a glass box filled with water, stones, and water plants and watched an eel watching him. Mozenrath turned at the sound of the tent flap being pushed back and he smiled at the man entering. "Father! Come see what I have taught Xerxes today."_

_"Not now, my boy." The man looked weary but made sure to smile at the lad. "I must speak with your mother."_

_"Are we moving again?" Mozenrath inquired in puzzlement._

_"I must speak with your mother, Mozenrath." The tone in the man's voice communicated that the discussion was over. Mozenrath watched as his father moved on to another part of the large tent in search of his wife. Glancing over his shoulder at an equally confused Xerxes, the boy shrugged and quietly followed after the man. He followed the sound of voices and remained hidden on one side of a tent wall._

_"Are you sure Kaseem?" Mozenrath's mother questioned her voice fearful._

_"Adari, you know that Destane is searching for the next boy in the family with the blood. We must keep Mozenrath hidden. If our son is taken, all is lost. Not only for ourselves, but for the entire Desert." The boy's father insisted._

_Adari sighed irritably. "What makes him so sure it is our son? Why can it not be another boy in our family? Why not your brothers' boys or your sisters'?" Their voices became hushed and Mozenrath quickly crept away lest he be detected._

_Returning to his aquarium, he asked himself and his pet, "Who is Destane?"_

_~M~_

_Atop a camel, Mozenrath glanced worriedly over his shoulder at the wagon being pulled behind him by mules. "They will be careful with Xerxes - right, Mother?"_

_"Do not fret, my son." She assured him from atop her own beast. "They have been given strict orders to protect your pet."_

_He turned back around again. After a moment of silence he asked, "Where are we going now, Mother? We have been moving a lot."_

_Adari laughed but the noise sounded strained and tense. "We are nomadic people, Mozenrath. It is our way to move from place to place."_

_Mozenrath shook his head slowly and frowned. "But we have never left the shores of the ocean before."_

_She did not answer him right away. The only sounds were the people around them calling to each other and the animals lowing. Before he could voice a question, Adari said in a tight voice, "Your father has his reasons, my son. For the good of us all." Mozenrath did not say anything more. His thoughts only returned to whispered conversations of a man who was feared and went by the name Destane._

_~M~_

_Mozenrath tilted his head back in open mouthed awe. He had never seen walls so high! Or made out of stone. The stone looked so smooth too! He watched as the large slabs of wood called gates swung open and a horn blew to announce their procession's entrance. Turning every which way he could, Mozenrath looked at the streets, houses, shop stalls, and people. He had never seen so many people! Like grains of sand on a beach! Mozenrath turned once more to his mother with a grin on his face but she was not looking at the wonders around them. Neither was she looking at him._

_Adari's gaze was fixed ahead of them and Mozenrath wondered why. He faced forward as well and strained to see what was so interesting. Whatever it was, he couldn't see it yet. As the caravan traveled through the crowded streets, the people all around them stopped to gawk. Mozenrath felt so shy with all these eyes staring at him. Eventually another wall of stone loomed up ahead of them. The boy looked up to see something gold gleaming over the wall. Two more gates swung open to allow them entrance and Mozenrath watched in curiosity as his mother urged her camel onward and ahead of the others. She paused to beckon him to follow and he did so quickly._

_They reached the front of the caravan just as Mozenrath's father was dismounting his horse and a man finely dressed came down the steps of the large palace to meet him. The men greeted each other while Adari dismounted with the aid of her servants. One of Kaseem's bodyguards came forward and lifted Mozenrath from his camel and set him down. Kaseem turned to motion to his wife and son. "This is my first wife and our son and heir." Adari placed her hands on Mozenrath's shoulders while the boy stared silently up at the man that equaled his father in height._

_The new man smiled pleasantly. "It is an honor to meet you, young man." Returning his attention to Kaseem he frowned. "I did not think I should see you here. Why did you travel so far?"_

_"That is a conversation best had in doors, my friend." Mozenrath's father looked very solemn. The man motioned toward the stairs and they all began to go into the palace._

_~M~_

_Mozenrath stood in front of Xerxes' glass aquarium and sighed miserably. They had been staying at this city for months now. The boy wondered when they would ever leave. "Quite the pet you have their, boy." Mozenrath turned to look at the older man that was walking out of the shadows._

_"He's an eel. I found him at the ocean." The boy answered, wondering who the kind looking man was. He had never seen the man before around the castle._

_"Did you? Well he is a fine specimen." The gentleman came to stand beside Mozenrath and bent to look at the creature. Xerxes eyed the man warily. "It is a shame fish are not very smart."_

_"Xerxes is too smart!" Retorted the lad indignantly. "Here, I'll prove it to you." Turning his attention to the equally offended eel, Mozenrath ordered, "Xerxes, jump and do a flip." Xerxes did as ordered and the man had to step back from the glass box to avoid getting splashed._

_A smile lit up the man's face. "Remarkable! But doing parlor tricks like that hardly proves the creature's intelligence." Lifting a placating hand, the gentleman said, "But I will agree that there is something different about him." Pausing to look the boy squarely in the face, the man said, "There is something different about you as well, Mozenrath." Before the boy could ask how the man knew his name, the gentleman was walking toward one of the windows. "Do you believe in magic, boy?"_

_Not knowing why, Mozenrath followed a few steps behind the man. "I do not know, sir."_

_"You do not know if you believe?" The man chuckled. "Interesting answer, boy. But what if I were to tell you that there is magic? There are certain people who can use magic. Well - some are born with the gift to use magic; others have to work to gain the ability. Through thievery and manipulation, men can become powerful magicians." The man fell silent as if deep in thought. He clasped his hands behind his back and Mozenrath's eyes landed on the hand covered with a glove. Turning slightly, the man smiled down at the boy. "You see, I have an intuition - if you will - that you may have the ability to use magic."_

_Mozenrath's eyes widened as the news settled over him. "Really?"_

_"Yes." The man answered shortly before turning contemplative. "Of course, I wish to test that theory. If you would like, I could come tutor you every so often. Whenever my own business affairs do not interfere with my coming."_

_"I should like to try, sir." A frown creased the boy's face. "But I should ask my mother and father."_

_A very deep frown marred the older man's face before smoothing into an expression of indifference. "I am afraid magic is a very - temperamental thing. If people were to know, then the magic could stop all together."_

_"But you know - and I know." Mozenrath countered like any child would._

_"I mean when non-magical people - or nonbelievers." The man's voice took on a philosophical air. "It would be best if our meetings remained secret for now. And besides, boy, your parents are so busy. You would not want to bother them needlessly with lessons on something that you may not even possess." Mozenrath nodded slowly, not sure if he agreed with keeping the whole affair secret. A smile quirked at the man's mouth and he nodded in finality. "Then it is settled. Be prepared the next time I come, boy."_

_Mozenrath watched as the man walked toward the chamber's door and frowned again when a thought came to him. "Sir! You never told me your name."_

_The man turned sideways to look over his shoulder at the boy. "To keep our secrecy, you may call me Master."_

_~M~_

_Sitting with his back leaning against Xerxes' aquarium, Mozenrath held out his hands while muttering something under his breath. A blue spark danced around his fingers and Mozenrath laughed in triumph. "Look, Xerxes! I did it!"_

_"Mozenrath?" His head lifted abruptly to see his mother standing in the doorway, her face ashen. Mozenrath scrambled to stand up and hid his hands behind his back. Adari lifted a trembling hand to press it against her forehead. "What have you done?"_

_"Nothing! It's nothing!" Mozenrath insisted urgently._

_She marched up to him and gripped his arms tightly enough that it hurt. "Do not ever do such things again! Do you hear me? Never again, Mozenrath!" Adari released him and shook her head. "I do not know where you learned to do that. I - I cannot tell your father. I do not know what he would do if he knew!" She rambled on about how she would need to find a servant to keep the boy in constant surveillance. Mozenrath scowled but hid his expression by bowing his head to stare at the floor. The man was right. His mother didn't understand. He was trying to learn how to protect people with his magic. She was just too scared or what she did not understand. They would need to be more careful._

_~M~_

_"Excellent, my boy!" The man shouted in triumph as Mozenrath successfully completed another spell. "You are making progress." The lad beamed at the praise and tried to hide his fatigue. His lessons had been increasing lately. Mozenrath had had to figure out ways to slip away from his constant guard and thankfully the guards were smart enough to not tell his parents that they lost him. While Mozenrath rested from his ordeal, the man strolled over to Xerxes' tank. The eel still acted nervous and wary whenever the man was around but as long as Mozenrath was nearby, Xerxes didn't cower behind one of his rocks or underwater plants._

_The gentleman hummed as he stared evenly at the eel's mismatched gaze. "Mozenrath, I've taught you about familiar. Haven't I?"_

_"Yes sir." The child walked over to stand beside the glass box. His own dark gaze stared hard at the eel. "Do you mean to say that Xerxes is my familiar?"_

_"Possibly." The older man chuckled, pleased that Mozenrath had caught onto the topic so quickly. "It would make sense since your people have been predominantly coastal people." Tapping his bearded chin, the man said, "I believe one of the spells you must learn at your stage of competency ought to be giving animals - specifically your familiar - the gift of speech."_

_"That would be amazing!" Mozenrath gasped as he grinned at his pet. Xerxes smiled in return, just as eager._

_"We shall begin right away then." The man called Master announced. With a wave of his gauntlet covered hand, a book appeared before Mozenrath. The boy took it and began flipping through the pages._

_~M~_

_Mozenrath stood before Xerxes with a glum look on his face. "You know, Xerxes, it's awfully hard to understand what you're saying when you're underwater."_

_A water garbled answer of, "Xerxes sorry." caused bubbled to disturb the water around the eel's mouth._

_Sighing, the boy reached for the book Master had left of spells to cast on animals. "Maybe I can give you the gift of flight. Then you could go with me wherever I go and servants don't have to carry you anymore." Mozenrath smiled at that thought. "This way I can show Mother that I can use magic to help people! I'll be helping you and the servants." The young magician did not look up from his search and therefore missed the worried expression on his eel's face. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he ran his finger down the page and mumbled the spell to himself. "Here goes, Xerxes." Mozenrath concentrated on the spell. Xerxes' eyes widened as a blue glow formed around the eel's body. Slowly the glow died but nothing appeared to have happened._

_"Well that didn't work." Mozenrath grumbled as a scowl marred his face._

_Xerxes swam to the surface of the water so he could speak clearly but as his head hit the water, he felt himself continue upwards. The eel's mismatched eyes widened further as he floated right out of the tank. "Moz-rath!" The boy was also watching in shocked surprise. Suddenly, he laughed. Xerxes flipped in the air a couple of times while he tried to figure out how to go forward._

_"I did it!" Mozenrath shouted to the empty room._

_"Indeed you did, Mozenrath." The boy whirled around to see his father looming in the doorway. Kaseem's face was etched with anger as he slowly stepped into the room. "But do you realize what it is that you have done?"_

_Mozenrath squared his shoulders and tried to look brave and confident - neither of which he was - before his father. "Xerxes can now care for himself. He doesn't need to be a burden for the servants. I've helped people, Father."_

_Kaseem's eyes narrowed. "Foolish child! Have you no knowledge of what it is that you are dabbling with?"_

_"Kaseem, he's just a boy." Mozenrath's mother stepped out of the shadows, her eyes filled with unshed tears and an almost horror stricken expression in her eyes whenever she glanced in Mozenrath's direction._

_"A boy who has been keeping this from us!" Kaseem retorted, shaking Adari's hand from his arm. Turning to glare at his son he stated, "You have endangered us all!"_

_Mozenrath stepped back with shock and fright. His face instantly hardened. "You don't understand! You're just afraid of what you don't understand! I can help people, Father!"_

_Kaseem dismissed the boy's outburst and turned toward the door. "Guards!" Two of the man's bodyguards entered the room and stared in shock at the eel that was hovering and cowering behind a furious Mozenrath. Pointing a finger at the terrified creature, Mozenrath's father ordered, "Take that - thing - and kill it."_

_"No!" Mozenrath clenched his fists and marched up to his father. "No you can't take Xerxes." Kaseem slapped the boy before shoving him into his mother's firm grip. Mozenrath's face stung while tears streamed down his face. He struggled against Adari's hands and shouted at the men trying to capture his friend. "Get away from here Xerxes! Find Master!" The eel seemed to be on the edge of making a decision - stay or go? That moment of indecision gave the guards ample opportunity to capture the eel within a burlap sack._

_While the guards left the room with a squirming and hissing bag, Kaseem turned to glare once more at his son. "Who is this - Master?" Mozenrath was stubbornly silent. "Do you realize what is at stake? Don't you realize we are trying to protect you and our people?" The boy bowed his head and let his long hair hide his face. Kaseem turned once more to the door and called for another body guard. Mozenrath comprehended that his father was ordering the guard to move the boy to a room with only one door and no windows. He didn't care. His master would find him. His master would understand._

_~M~_

_Mozenrath paced the small room of the palace. His family and people were guests here. However, he was a prisoner. Mozenrath railed against the wall with a blast of blue fire from his tiny hands. Panting from the exertion of that large attack, he fell back against the cushions of his bed. Not for the first time did he wonder where Xerxes was. Deep down, the boy knew the eel was still alive. Terrified - but alive. Tears stung his eyes but he refused to cry. Only babies cried. "I have to get out of here." the boy mumbled._

_"How and why are you in here in the first place, my boy?" Mozenrath jolted upright and stared in eagerness at the man appearing from the shadows. The lad was relieved to see concern on the elderly gentleman's face. The first kind expression he had seen since that horrible day that his parents had taken Xerxes from him._

_"Master, you've returned!" Mozenrath exclaimed and ran to the man. In a rush of words, the student told his teacher of all that had befallen him and his missing familiar._

_A grave expression crossed the man's face and he stroked his beard. "It is as I feared." Placing a comforting hand on Mozenrath's shoulder, the man turned serious eyes to the boy. "As you have seen, you cannot become a true sorcerer here. Your family and people would not allow it. I am surprised they have not killed you yet." Shaking his head, the magician sighed. "Your options are this; stay here and cease your training - wasting your abilities - or come with me to my kingdom and I will make you my apprentice."_

_Mozenrath wanted to agree instantly to the second option but he paused to give it some thought. "Would - would we be able to rescue Xerxes?" The man nodded. "You know where he is?" the boy pressed. Another nod. The lad paused for another long time and frowned. "Would I see my parents again?"_

_"Why would you want to?" The man asked. "Your father has taken everything you wanted and has belittled your talents. Your mother fears you. There is no telling what your people think of you now." Mozenrath nodded slowly as he averted his gaze. The man before him questioned, "What is your decision, my boy?"_

_"There is no decision to be made." The pair looked up at the man who spoke. Mozenrath's heart sank and fired up all at once as his father entered the room trailed by guards and soldiers. Kaseem's furious gaze remained fixed on the man standing protectively in front of the boy. "You have failed, Destane. You will not have my son!"_

_"Failed?" Destane smirked. "I believe it is you who has failed, Kaseem. By sheltering the boy too much, you have left him ignorant. It was simply a matter of gaining trust." Mozenrath looked from one man to the other in confusion. "My boy," he looked up at the man he knew as Master, "do you really want to stay here with the man who calls himself your father? After the way he has treated you?" Mozenrath's gaze swung to Kaseem. "If you come with me," Destane continued, "I will treat you as my own son. I will be the father you deserve to have."_

_"Stop speaking lies to my son!" Kaseem shouted as he drew a sword. "Mozenrath, come here!" The boy looked from one man to the other and a determined scowl creased his features._

_"No." Mozenrath answered coldly._

_Kaseem seemed to falter only a moment before his whole being became rigid once again. "Mozenrath -"_

_"I said no!" The boy shouted taking a step closer to Destane. "I will go with Master Destane!"_

_Mozenrath felt Destane's gauntlet clad hand rest protectively on his shoulder. "You see, Kaseem? He wants to come with me. Come, my boy. We have much to do." Swirling, black sand began to rise around the pair. The shouts of soldiers and Mozenrath's father were soon muffled by the sound of sand rushing and swimming around them._

_~M~_

_Mozenrath closed another book with a long sigh. He felt his lips twitch in an effort to smile as Xerxes curled around the boy's shoulders. Life at Destane's tower had become - unfortunate. Only a day after arriving, Destane's entire character had changed. The cuts and bruises on the boy attested to the punishments - whether deserved or not - he had been subjected too. As another mamluk shuffled out the door, Mozenrath shuddered. His punishment last night involved sleeping near the mamluks as they stood watch. The young apprentice hadn't slept at all, so scared of the undead who seemed to hunger living flesh._

_Mozenrath wanted to go home. He regretted his choice. Now he realized that Destane had lied to him. Tricked him! But the one day Mozenrath had declared his desire to go home - Destane had pulled out a whip. The boy's back still stung whenever he settled back against something. Destane informed Mozenrath that the only reason his "miserable" family and people had not been destroyed was because Mozenrath chose to come with Destane. Tormented with this thought, Mozenrath never again vocalized his longing to escape. _

_While he was lost in his thoughts, Destane rose from his study. "Boy!" The child looked up, his face pale from lack of nutritious food and sleep seemed to grow paler at the sorcerer's tone of voice. The man strode to the middle of the room, clasping his hands behind his back. "Time to have a sparring session."_

_"Yes, Master." Mozenrath jumped up from his stool and ran to his spot. He tried to hide his trembling hands but from Destane's smirk, Mozenrath knew that he had not succeeded. Mozenrath put up a meager defense, but eventually his exhaustion betrayed him. Pain seared through him but Destane did not stop. Mozenrath prayed to anything for deliverance but the only aid sent to him was unconsciousness._

_**A vision of a girl curled up and sobbing flashed before his eyes. Xerxes was curling around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. The eel cast angered eyes up and hissed. "Master like Destane."**_

_They don't understand. None of them. What has happened to me has shaped me. Or am I lying to myself? Have I become the monster I once hated?_

_"No, Xerxes." The boy whispered as he lifted a tired hand to push the creature away. "We can't play right now."_

_"Moz-rath needs rest. Play is rest." The eel insisted in his baby voice. After some tugging on Mozenrath's sleeve and some random trick, Xerxes pulled a quiet laugh from the boy's full lips. Eventually, Mozenrath was laughing uncontrollably._

_"Well, well." Both boy and familiar froze, eyes widening in fear. "And what do we have here?" They turned to see Destane's expressionless face. "Lazing about on the job, are we?"_

_Mozenrath tried to think up an excuse that wouldn't get him or Xerxes in trouble but the eel had floated to hover in front of the boy as if his presence could protect Mozenrath. "Moz-rath tired. Needs rest. Play is rest."_

_Destane sneered at the pet. "Is that so?" Before either could blink, the magician had snatched the eel from the air. "I believe your creature needs to be taught a lesson, boy." Xerxes hissed and called out to Mozenrath as Destane disappeared from the room. Mozenrath trembled as he listened to the frightened and pain filled cries of his friend. But he did not move. He was just as terrified._

_**"No! No don't hurt Rahi!" The young woman reached for the cat he was holding just out of her reach. Concern, love, and fear radiated from her face as she stared pleadingly from him to the cat. "Do anything you want to me! Just don't hurt Rahi!"**_

_I was a coward._

_"Boy!" A taller, older Mozenrath turned from his task of mixing potions as Destane strode into the laboratory._

_"Yes, Master?" The teenager inquired, noticing that Xerxes had disappeared into one of his many hiding places in the room._

_Destane had his tell-tale smirk that something detestable was coming up. "We need some new bodies to make Mamluks. Come along." Shoulders sagging, Mozenrath stepped over to his master and waited. Destane waved his gloved hand and the black sands of the magic land swirled around them to transport the pair to their destination. When the teen's vision cleared, he found dunes of sand piling around them but there was a sound in the distance he knew he had heard before - as a boy. "Start uncovering the bodies." Destane ordered._

_Mozenrath glanced at the magician warily. Destane seemed too eager for the boy's liking. Using his magic to sweep away the sands, Mozenrath glanced toward the direction of the familiar noise. When the master sorcerer started chuckling, the teen let his dark gaze swing back to his task. A strangled gasping, choking noise escaped Mozenrath's throat. Preserved by the sands of the desert, lay bodies of people he knew. The two that held his gaze - were his parents. "They - they're -"_

_"Dead?" Destane supplied with a maniacal grin. "Did I forget to tell you?"_

_"How? When?" Mozenrath felt anger beginning to boil within him._

_"How? Well, a magically created sandstorm. When? Several years ago. A year after came to stay with me, my boy." Destane's teeth flashed in a wicked grin. "At any rate, the men will make decent mamluks." He lifted an eyebrow in a challenge. "Any objections?" Mozenrath stiffly shook his head. He knew that he wouldn't get anywhere defying this man. This man who had tortured him for so many years. For so many years Mozenrath had remained to protect his people! A fool. Mozenrath was nothing but a fool. He had trusted far too much. A fool, a weakling, a coward! As sweat ran down his brow, the sounds of the waves crashing on the shores in the distance taunted him. Reminding him of all he had done and not done. Mozenrath felt something hardening in his heart, soul, and mind. Destane was a monster. A monster that needed to die. Mozenrath toiled away, but his mind was not on his disgusting task. He was planning and plotting._

_~M~_

_Mozenrath stood still and motionless in the center of the laboratory. His cold, emotionless gaze stared at the empty space. Xerxes was nowhere to be seen - the reason for this was because Mozenrath had locked his bedroom shut with instructions to the eel to remain within no matter what. He hoped the eel was able to get out should this plan go wrong. He wouldn't want Destane to use defenseless Xerxes for some experiment. Lifting his chin, Mozenrath steeled himself for the coming task. He would not let the plan go wrong. It could not go wrong._

_"What is the meaning of this, boy?" Shouted an enraged voice from the door behind him._

_Mozenrath smirked but did not turn around as he listened to the sounds of Destane struggling. "Seems the mamluks I made from my father's dead body guards had enough will in them to obey me - my father's heir. Pity you didn't double check the creatures. A grave mistake." A blast of energy made Mozenrath shake his head. "Destroying them after they bring you to me? Well you are old and obviously getting slow."_

_"And now I'll deal with you." Destane seethed from behind the young sorcerer._

_Mozenrath laughed coldly and turned sideways to watch Destane's glowing gauntlet. "Deal with me? You've been dealing with me for years, old man! What will you do now? Kill me?" The young man grinned, mirroring an expression he had seen so many times. "But you wouldn't kill me would you? You need me."_

_"Need you?" Destane cackled. "You're my apprentice, boy!"_

_"True. Very true." Mozenrath tapped his chin. "I am your apprentice. As your apprentice, I've had to do a lot of reading about magic and the like. You'll never know what I found." He folded his arms over his chest, lifting his chin smugly. "I learned that those who steal magic from others need to replenish their store." Turning to face Destane fully, Mozenrath stated, "Therefore, you do. Need. Me. You're bringing me to my full potential or very near to it then draining me dry." Waving a hand over to the parchments behind him, he continued. "After all, that's what you've been doing for several long years. You've documented all your demented exploits for all to see." Mozenrath eyed Destane's hand, his smirk growing._

_"You've done a lot of research, boy." The old man growled. "And the fact that you've manipulated the mamluks so successfully proves that you've some ability. So I would feel no remorse for killing you now."_

_"Then do it." Mozenrath challenged. When they remained standing in a staring match, Mozenrath broke the silence with a burst of laughter. "You can't! You've depleted you magic so much already. You were planning on killing me when I wasn't expecting it, weren't you? Well, it seems the tables have turned."_

_Destane shook his head this time. "You don't understand enough, boy. There's more to my magic than meets the eye."_

_"Like what?" Mozenrath questioned, his eyes falling to the glowing glove. "The gauntlet? It's rather foolish of you to trust your last ditch efforts on such a temperamental artifact." Destane shouted in rage and thrust out his hand. A blue shield of flames rose in front of Mozenrath without him so much as raising his hand. As the flames died down, he smiled coldly at the already gasping man before him. "You missed." Destane struck again. The shield rose again. While the old man paused to pull his strength back to him, Mozenrath took some steps forward. Destane lashed out. Mozenrath blocked. It went on that way. Strike. Block. Rest. Walk. And again until there was only a foot of space between them. The young man's smile grew into a grin. "My turn."_

_His hand whipped out to grab the smoking gauntlet as his other hand blasted the man backwards with blue flames. Destane slammed against the floor outside of the laboratory and wheezed as he tried to sit up. Mozenrath stepped after the man and stared at the glove resting limply in his hand with some curiosity. "So, this flimsy thing holds the powers of all the defeated magicians, wizards, witches of the past?"_

_"Give it back!" Destane hissed. "It was not meant for you!"_

_"You want it?" Mozenrath taunted. "Come and take it." Ignoring Destane's protests, the young man slipped the glove on and watched with malicious glee as the leather began to glow, enhancing his own abilities. He could feel the power surging through him. "Goodbye, Destane." Mozenrath lifted his arm and sent a blast at the shouting man before him. The old sorcerer went flying though the air, his clothes tattered and burnt, his skin smoking and charred. The young man walked slowly to where Destane lay breathing his final breathes. Before he could gloat over the dying man, Mozenrath felt the power that had once surged through him, start to flow back out. It was pooling into the glove at an alarming rate. Pain ripped through him and centered at his hand, all the way up to his elbow. The pain was so great, that he could not spare breath to shout in anguish. Mozenrath crumpled to his knees, his mouth open in a silent cry._

_"You see?" Destane gasped while his eyes began to glaze. "It is not meant for those with magic. It will feed off of you for the rest of your days - how few they may be." The man chuckled then coughed, blood appearing at the corner of his mouth. "I told you that you did not understand. Foolish boy. Every time you use that gauntlet, it will sap your power, strength, and life until all that is left is a skeleton." As the young man struggled to tear the glove from his arm, he hissed in pain. Destane laughed again. "I wouldn't do that. The gauntlet has seared itself to your skin and will eat away at your flesh. There will come a time where you can remove it but all that will be left of your arm will be bone. And the gauntlet will call to you. Oh, it will sing sweet lies to you that will haunt you even while you sleep. It will make you believe that you need it. That you are nothing without it. It will echo it's Siren's song inside your head until you must have it back." Mozenrath's eyes widened as the dying man cackled. "You have lost in your victory, boy!"_

_Struggling to stand, Mozenrath towered over Destane. His arm rose and was bathed in flaming blue energy. Without so much as a word, Mozenrath was free of the monster. He stood on his feet still shaking from the pain and knew that if what Destane said was true - then he had given up one monster for another. He had put himself in a cage of his own making. Mozenrath felt the telltale signs of another bought of pain as his power began draining once again into the glove. Darkness like the sands surrounded him as he clutched his arm to his chest. Pain. Nothing but pain. Something clawed at his shoulders. Shaking. The pain was worse. Something hissed his name!_

_No! Get away from me! Get away! __**No!**_

"No!" Mozenrath's eyes shot open and he shoved whatever specter that held his shoulders off of him. Lunging forward, he grappled the thing by the neck and lifted his other arm wearing the gauntlet.

"Mozenrath!" The being below him choked. "Mozenrath it's me! Inaya!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Man, I was getting depressed just writing this! Hmm... I didn't do much on Destane punishing and whatnot... I'm not much of a blood n gore person/writer. Not my thing. 'sides, it would have depressed me more. **

**Well, review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well, I couldn't leave you all in suspense for long now could I? ;) I'm just that nice. Haha.**

**Shoutout! kms5665, PyRoAj, darkraven5665, HikaruAmethyst, ZuliaGirl, dannyboy007, forbiddenluv, videogameluvr2009, RisingPheonix6589. Thanks all for the reviews! =D**

**Forgot the disclaimer last time. Oops. Well... don't own anybody 'cept the OCs.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

She sobbed but it came out a in a strangled gasp. "Mozenrath, it's Inaya!" Her wide eyes stared up in fear at the glowing, glove covered hand still poised above her. The sorcerer remained hovering above her panting laboriously. His eyes - she now saw that they were indeed a dark brown - were glazed and frightened. His hand that was curled around her neck flexed, constricting her throat more before relaxing a fraction of the pressure.

After several seconds more, Mozenrath blinked slowly as light came back to his eyes. "Inaya?" His vision focused on her face in confusion before travelling down to where his hand was clasped around her neck. As if she were fire to his touch, Mozenrath released her and stumbled backwards onto his pillows. The glow around his gauntlet faded and he lifted his bare hand to his forehead to rub the sweat from his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I told Xerxes to come get me if something were wrong." Inaya answered cautiously. Her voice sounded strained and hoarse to her ears. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw Mozenrath wince. She slowly sat up and was mildly surprised that the man had dragged her onto the foot of his bed so quickly in his sleeping and waking state. Inaya fingered her sore throat and wondered if there would be bruising. Out from behind her curtain of hair she said, "He said you were having bad dreams."

Mozenrath was silent before saying slowly, "The sleep potion made it difficult to rouse myself." Inaya lifted her head to look at him and was shocked to find that he was avoiding her gaze.

"What were you dreaming about?" She whispered. His cold eyes glared back at her, causing her to avert her gaze again. "I have heard telling others one's dreams helps bring some comfort or closure."

"It is none of your concern." Mozenrath retorted before gasping. Inaya looked up in surprise as he clutched his glove covered arm to his chest.

She lifted herself on her arms and leaned forward. "Are you hurt? Did that - Aladdin was it? - hurt you?" He didn't answer but grit his teeth against the pain. Inaya reached a hand out for his arm. "Let me see." Mozenrath tried to bat her hand away but she managed to grab his glove. "Stop being a child and let me see!"

Mozenrath pulled away from her as he tried pushing her off of him. He instantly felt the absence of the leather gauntlet but it was Inaya's strangled yelp of horror and surprise that confirmed what had just happened. The young man looked down at his uncovered, fleshless hand with an indifferent expression. Slowly, he raised his head to look at Inaya through narrowed eyes. Her mouth and electric, blue eyes were open in horror. The hand holding his glove was shaking and keeping the offensive clothing as far away from her own body as possible. Mozenrath reached his good hand for the gauntlet and tried to tug it from her but her grip was firm on the thing. A scowl marred his features. "Give me back my gauntlet."

"Did - did that Aladdin do that?" Inaya whispered, still staring at the bone hand and arm.

"No." Mozenrath answered, still trying to get her to release the glove. "I did it to myself. Now give me the gauntlet."

Confusion joined her horror induced shock. "You did that to - yourself? Why?"

"To kill a monster." He answered. Mozenrath shuddered in pain and gave up on retrieving the glove for the moment. Settling back against the pillows, he let his head hit the bed's backboard. He took some deep gulps of air and tried to ignore the pain and the beginning pleas of the gauntlet.

"Destane." Xerxes floated from somewhere in the room to hover uncertainly between Inaya and Mozenrath.

"Destane?" Inaya repeated.

Mozenrath tried to shut out the voices in his head and the still fresh memories. "My former master. I was his apprentice." Why was he even telling her? The images of himself being punished by Destane and then Mozenrath punishing Inaya resurfaced in his mind's eye. "You could say I learned more than magic from him." the sorcerer stated bitterly. "They say that imitation is the purest form of flattery."

There was silence save for his heavy breathing. Mozenrath could feel his heartbeat still going at a fast rate. Inaya spoke, "You mean - your - personality?" She sounded hesitant. Like she didn't want to anger him and get punished. Like he could do anything to her in his state right now. Mozenrath did not answer her and was sure his silence spoke volumes.

"The gauntlet was his." The man continued. "I did not realize what I was doing as I put it on. A failure in the midst of victory." Mozenrath laughed hollowly as he repeated the words given to him by a dying madman. He heard Inaya shifting on the bed but did not lift his head but continued staring up at the canopy above his head. With a jolt, he looked down to see her fingers gently sliding over the bone of his arm.

"Does it hurt?" Her voice sounded so much like a child's at that moment. Her eyes would not meet his but continued staring at his arm. Mozenrath thought about pulling away from her, about hitting her, about yelling at her, but - he did none of these things. He merely sat there silently accepting her touch.

"As you can see," he began, "there is no flesh. No nerves to take feeling or sensation to the brain. However, it is very much like an amputee's ghost limb. My mind tells me there is pain even when there is nothing there to feel pain." Mozenrath glared at the gauntlet. "Of course, the magic of that _thing_ aids in my torment."

"Why do you keep it if it only harms you?" Inaya looked up at him and froze, realizing how close to him she was. She did not move. Her hand still rested on the bone.

"Its power is addictive." Mozenrath stated. He hadn't realized her proximity to him yet for his gaze was fixed solely on the gauntlet. "At least I am not dying anymore from it." She gasped then and it was Mozenrath's turn to look up at her. He caught his own breath at how close she was but he recovered faster than she, giving her a quick smirk.

"You're dying?" Inaya asked quietly.

Mozenrath laughed. "I said not anymore. Not after a run in with Aladdin."

His laugh seemed to have jolted her out of her trance. Inaya leaned back on her heels and wrung the leather glove between her fingers. "Who is this Aladdin, anyway?"

The sorcerer shook his head. "You don't know? I thought for sure that a street rat such as yourself would know another street rat - especially one so famous as Aladdin." At her slow shrug, Mozenrath rolled his eyes. "He defeated a sorcerer named Jafar and one the heart of the princess of Agrabah. Aladdin has been a thorn in my side for some time now. He apparently does not understand my desire to rule of the Desert."

"Oh." Was her only reply. Inaya watched him for a few moments more and noticed him wince. "Is there anything I can do to help dull the pain? A potion? A spell?"

Mozenrath shook his head. "It will go away eventually." Xerxes frowned at this answer before darting toward a table nearby and bringing back a vial to drop on the sorcerer's lap. With a chuckle, the man lifted the bottle and uncorked it with his teeth. "Of course, Xerxes will refute that by giving me a potion anyway."

As he downed it, Inaya shook her head. "If there was a potion why lie? Why live with the pain?"

He lowered the glass slowly and stared down at his hands. "Penance."

"For what?" She demanded. "I wouldn't think you'd be guilty about anything you did."

"In the present - no. But for the past." Mozenrath countered. "For what befell my people. For my own foolishness." He looked up as Xerxes curled around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. "I deserve every bit of this self-made cage and all the torment that goes with it." Mozenrath turned to see pity etched on Inaya's face. He did not want that. Never pity. He sneered at her. "Of course, I just try to enlarge that cage to trap others in. If I cannot be happy, no one should have that benefit." He triumphed over the anger that flickered in her eyes and caused her to bristle.

Inaya began to slide from the bed to retreat from the room but paused when she realized she still had his glove clenched tightly in her hand. Her eyes looked up at his face and he was watching her with his smug look, good hand outstretched for the object. Unwittingly, Inaya's gaze travelled down to his bone hand and her heart clenched. She wondered how much of him was just a bluff. Was he truly so cruel that he wanted to make the whole world as miserable as he? Or was there something more to him than met the eye?

Inaya took his deformed arm in her one hand and slipped the gauntlet onto his hand. She held his hand for longer than was necessary, letting her thumb caress the leather. She felt him tense but when her gaze lifted to search his face, Inaya saw cold indifference there. "I don't believe you." Inaya whispered. He made no answer but tensed up a bit more as she leaned forward to press her lips reassuringly and comfortingly against his hot forehead. "Have pleasant dreams, Lord Mozenrath."

As she began backing away, her hand released his. Inaya did not get very far from the bed's edge before Mozenrath's firm but gentle grip wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes searched his face but it was still a mask of indifference. When blue eyes met brown, she recognized an emotion she had seen when he woke up. Fear. Another that was similar to the one she had seen in less savory men but was strangely kinder. Longing. Silence stretched. Tilting her head, Inaya wondered what to say to this man. Inspiration hit her. "Do you ever have pleasant dreams, Mozenrath?"

He scowled for a moment before taking on a haunted look. "My mother." he mumbled. Inaya wasn't sure if she was meant to hear that confession or not.

"I wish I remembered my mother." She admitted, resuming her position at the edge of his bed. "What would your mother do when you had bad dreams?"

Mozenrath's eye brows knit together. "Sang. Sat with me until I had fallen asleep."

Inaya froze and felt panic rise up in her chest. Taking a deep breath she asked, "Would you like me to sit with you until you fell asleep?"

The sorcerer looked up at her and shook his head firmly. "I do not need you mothering me, Inaya." Mozenrath tugged her closer and captured her shoulders with both hands. "That is not what men need." She stared fearfully into his eyes. The longing in his eyes was no longer that kind glint.

"I don't want to give men - or any man - what they think they _need_." Inaya answered, trying to get him to release her. Xerxes was confused at the turn of events and could only hover looking from one human to the other. Mozenrath wasn't hurting her but Inaya was scared.

"Mozenrath?" The eel queried.

The sorcerer stilled before letting his hands slid down Inaya's arms to take her hands gently. "No." He murmured. "I will not take anything from you." Mozenrath finally released her and fell back against the pillows alone. Closing his eyes he sighed wearily. "You may go now, Inaya." He expected that she would run to the door, just as frightened of him as she always was. When the bed dipped a little from new weight, Mozenrath's eyes shot open and his head turned slowly to see Inaya shifting beside him. He watched her as she sat beside him, biting her lip in her nervousness. Slowly, he moved so that he could place his head on her lap. Mozenrath did not look up but remained still.

Inaya rested a hand gently on his head and was surprised when the man she feared released a sigh of contentment. She found herself stroking the soft curls. Wanting to enjoy the thickness, Inaya let her fingers work into his hair. Mozenrath's breathing became slow and even. She hummed a tune quietly, unsure of its origin. Her eyelids began to grow heavy. Inaya leaned her head back against the backboard of the bed, telling herself she would wait until Mozenrath was peacefully asleep before she returned to her own room for the night.

Inaya's mind registered that she was waking before the rest of her body did. She was so comfortable and warm that she groaned at the very idea of rising to return to Mozenrath's dreary laboratory. Her face nuzzled into the softness of pillows and she smiled at the wonderful bliss of drowsiness. The fabrics around her smelled of smoking wood and spices – and something else she couldn't place a name to. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Inaya flexed her fingers in the silkiness of hair and wondered when Rahi had joined her in the bed.

Trying to stretch, Inaya realized something was restricting her lower body. Squeezing her eyes against the thought of opening, the young woman reluctantly lifted her eyelids to take in her surroundings. Blinking several times, Inaya's heart began to pound as she realized that she was still in Mozenrath's room. Her fingers were tangled in his hair. Her head lifted and her heart stilled at the sight before her.

Sometime in the night she and Mozenrath had shifted. His head now rested atop her stomach and his arms were wrapped around her back. The rest of his body had her legs pinned beneath his weight. Inaya twisted her head to see if he was awake but there was such a peaceful expression on his face that she could not believe him to be anything but asleep. She wondered what she should do. The young woman hadn't the heart to wake him and demand him to get off of her. Inaya turned her head to see if Xerxes was anywhere in the room. No such luck.

Mozenrath let out a sigh and shifted. Inaya guessed he was about to wake. Panic took hold of her again. Should she remain awake or feign sleep? She chose the later of the two. Slowing her breathing and closing her eyes, Inaya waited. She battled the blush that threatened to bloom on her face as Mozenrath's grip tightened. He mumbled something as he shifted. Inaya knew when he woke fully for he stilled and went completely silent. The pressure of his head on her stomach lifted before slowly settling back again. Inaya wondered why he didn't react more than that. Her fingers had fallen from their place in his hair and she almost missed the feeling.

The fact that the fabric of her nightshirt had lifted in her sleep was enhanced when Mozenrath's breath caressed her skin. She tried very hard not to jolt when his lips pressed against the soft flesh of her abdomen. His body lifted from her and Inaya wondered if he was going to leave her lying "asleep" on his bed. Inaya noted that Mozenrath was crawling up the mattress toward her head. His chuckle beside her ear sent shivers down her spine. "You can't fool me, Inaya."

Her eyes reluctantly opened. Every nerve in her body shouted at her to move but his own face was hovering so close to hers that Inaya couldn't think coherently. Mozenrath smirked. "Enjoy your night?"

"I - I meant to leave." She managed to say, feeling herself blush beneath his intense stare. This was different from last night's longing.

Mozenrath leaned down and said, "I am glad you didn't." Her blue eyes took in the sincerity of his brown. For a moment, she thought he would kiss her and her mind went into a spiral as she wondered where that kiss may lead. However, all he did was tilt his head to press a chaste kiss to her forehead, as she had done to him the night before. Mozenrath moved away and Inaya wondered why she suddenly missed his presence. "I believe today you can do some studying without me." He announced. "I suggest you leave so I may take a bath." There was a smirk in his voice.

Inaya scuttled from the bed and hurried toward the door. She paused as she opened the door and turned to look at Mozenrath's scarred back. "Thank you." The young woman disappeared out the door before Mozenrath had fully turned to stare with an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

**Well... what did you think? I like the fluffiness of it. ^-^ But nothing happens. Mozenrath can be a gentleman. *nods head* And he's a little vulnerable after a nightmare... especially one involving Destane. Did he seem OOC to you? Hope not. =/**

**Review! ... Please.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey! Long time no ... update. -_-' Sorry folks about the long delay. I was kinda... distracted. Okay, I had writers block and a major bought with the flu. And I broke up with my boyfriend. Life's a roller coaster. But! Ya'll don't want to hear about all that stuff. =)**

**Seems like I'm enjoying the idea of dreams. =/ I hope you all don't get annoyed with it. I'm beginning to like writing all this emotional turmoil. D= I need to write something happy. Trying to write more from Mozenrath's POV. Hope it all seems believable.**

**Shout out! kms5665, forbiddenluv, RisingPheonix6589, PyRoAj, Carrie88, ToxicFireStarter, ZuliaGirl, HikaruAmethyst, videogameluvr2009, dannyboy0077, Dolphinfootballover95, darkraven5665, Oea, BlueChic, PrincessofSea, Mew of Fire, and liliesandroses! Thank you all for reviewing! Last chapter seemed to be very popular. =)**

**Diclaimer... you know the drill.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

Inaya settled down in the laboratory among a pile of books. Mozenrath had given her a list of titles for her to find and he lifted the spell on the bookcases so she could retrieve them. He was still resting but he insisted that she bring him the books he requested. As his apprentice, she couldn't refuse.

Looking up, the young woman watched as Xerxes and Rahi chased after a ball together. Occasionally the pair would insult the other but neither one got into a serious fight. Inaya smiled as she thought about the unusual friendship between the familiars. She wondered if she and Mozenrath were making the same progress. Shaking her head, Inaya sighed. How could anyone be friends with a man that tormented you mentally or physically? A frown creased her features. Technically, Mozenrath didn't torment her terribly - at least - not anymore. She wondered if there was something significant about that.

Xerxes apparently had lost possession of the ball and was now sulking. He hovered over to where Inaya sat and curled around her shoulders. The girl lifted a hand to stroke his head comfortingly as a nagging thought came to her mind. "Xerxes?" The eel lifted his head in acknowledgment. "Tell me about Destane."

He squirmed uncomfortable and cast worried glances at the door. "Destane bad. Mozenrath not like him."

"I know that much, Xerxes, but I want to know what he did to Mozenrath. How Mozenrath became Destane's apprentice." Inaya pressed.

"Destane tricked Mozenrath." The eel growled then looked furtively at the door to make sure his master was not there. "Mozenrath just a boy." Inaya waited patiently for him to continue. "Destane took Mozenrath from family and lied to Mozenrath. Changed and became mean. Hurt Mozenrath often." The remembrance of fear flashed in his eyes. "Hurt worse than Inaya."

Inaya shuddered as she recalled the scars on Mozenrath's back. Some of them did not look like they had been dealt by a whip but by something deep cutting - like a knife. "Is that why he is the way he is now?"

Xerxes bit his lip before shaking his head. Rahi's ears twitched toward the conversation and she too wandered their direction. He said, "Mozenrath was still same but a little different. Mozenrath was different around Destane but same with Xerxes. Mozenrath stayed to protect family."

"Protect his family?" Inaya questioned in confusion.

"Destane said he would kill Mozenrath's family if Mozenrath tried to leave." The eel answered as he drooped slightly. "Not until many years later Mozenrath learned Destane had already killed family." Inaya gasped. Xerxes sighed and he moaned, "Mozenrath change more but toward Xerxes too. Plotted to kill Destane."

When the eel fell silent, Inaya asked, "What happened next?"

Xerxes glanced once more toward the door. "Mozenrath killed Destane. Took gauntlet. Mozenrath changed. Now he angry. Now he hurts." Rising from Inaya's shoulders, he exclaimed, "Check on Mozenrath now!" and off he sped out the door.

Inaya remained where she sat and thought about all she had learned and wondered about all that she had not. There was more to Mozenrath. She was certain of it.

Mozenrath shut another volume and leaned back against the pillows with a long-suffering sigh. He wondered if he should pick up another dust covered tome or if he should just fall asleep. Scowling, the sorcerer closed his eyes but the vision that came to his mind was that of Inaya lying underneath him - feigning sleep.

Mozenrath growled at himself and forced his eyes open again. He could not help but remember her blush. It was the only one of the indications that she was awake. Her fast pulse, the shiver that went through her when he teasingly tested his theory by pressing his lips to her flesh - once again Mozenrath chastised himself. She was his apprentice! Nothing more!

Sitting up once again, the man reached for a scroll and unfurled it. Mozenrath decided that he would keep his mind off the girl through research. There was no point in thinking about her.

Inaya glanced over her shoulder once more. She knew that if Mozenrath caught her reading books he had not assigned, then he just might get angry. Of course, she wasn't sure just how mad he would get. Taking a calming breath, Inaya returned her focus to the task at hand.

She was looking for records. Anything similar to a journal would suffice. Inaya's goal was to better understand the man she was studying magic under. Why she had this desire to know about him was beyond her. There was something important she was missing. However, Inaya just needed to figure out where to look to find that missing piece to the puzzle that was Mozenrath.

A simple locater spell did the trick. In a secluded corner of the library stood a bookcase that looked worn and ill-kept. Inaya reached for a book, hesitating for only a moment. These books radiated malice and hate, sorrow and despair. Steeling herself for whatever lie on the pages, Inaya pulled down a book with a black number one etched on its spine. She sat down on the wooden floor and flipped the volume open. Her blue eyes scanned the pages and horror overwhelmed her. Soon she could not simply scan. Inaya took in every word and felt physically sick at several instances. Boys, girls, men, and women of all ages throughout the ages had been taken captive by Destane. He was much older than even the book documented but he had been feeding off the lives and powers of gifted magicians for centuries.

The detail he painstakingly wrote concerning what he had taught his apprentice or punishment he had doled out churned her stomach and caused her mind to spin. When she came to some particular entries concerning some girls - Inaya cried. With an outraged shriek, she threw the book at the shelves it had come from before burrying her face in her arms, succumbing to the sobs that shook her entire body.

Rahi came to the young woman, having sensed Inaya's distress. The cat rubbed her head against the woman's arm but Inaya did not move from her huddled position. Tears choking her voice, Inaya said, "Rahi, how could anyone be so - so _cruel_!" Eventually the girl embraced her cat to bury her face into the soft fur. Rahi did not say a word but merely ran her rough tongue against Inaya's tear stained cheek - signalling her own remorse.

Inaya returned later that day with a pale face to the shelf. The first journal lay spread out where she had flung it. Lifting it like it was a dead snake that could still bite, Inaya returned the book to the bookcase. Her eyes grazed over all the books and she felt her heart cry out to her, urging her not to read all of them. Inaya counted up all the books until she reached the last one. She assumed that was the one containing Mozenrath. Mozenrath had been Destane's last apprentice.

Once more she reached for a book - the last book. This time she skipped over the first entries. Inaya was searching for Mozenrath's life. When his name leaped out at her from the pages, she slowed and started from the very beginning. Inaya did not move other than to turn a page. Her eyes watered, gasps escaped her, but she did not stop reading. As she turned to the last entry, Inaya realized the script was not in Destane's hand.

_I have done it. I have killed the monster who for years has done so many vile and despicable crimes. But I am still not free. The old man had one last trick up his sleeve. Have I learned nothing? Now I am to live out my days tormented by the thing that has taken the lives of so many people. The thing that took the lives of my own people._

_I ought to burn every last one of his books! I ought to leave this tower and these deserts far behind me! I should destroy this accursed gauntlet and be done with my life! But I cannot. Even as I have these thoughts I know it is the gauntlet whispering to me that I could not live without it. Oh this tempting, forbidden fruit! I have taken of it and now must live with the consequences. I cannot leave this tower. Where would I go? I am surely marked by the name of Destane. No man would look upon me kindly. I cannot even return to my own people for they are no more. I cannot burn these books for they are a reminder of all the atrocities that must be atoned. I may not have killed them myself, but by taking the gauntlet I have continued its legacy. Those poor souls will not know peace while it is still in man's possession._

_Can I purge my hands? Can I use this thing of evil to do penance? I do not know but I must try. Before I die, I will destroy this thing or I will ask someone with a stronger will than I to do the deed that I am too weak to perform. I must try to do better than those who have come before me. I must remember. I must._

_Mozenrath, Slave to the Black Sands_

Inaya's eyes read and reread the signature at the end of the entry. Did he still see himself as a slave? And what had happened to the man that wanted to pay for the crimes he felt he was some how connected to? She looked up at the ceiling as she thought. Inaya wanted to know what Mozenrath thought now. Xerxes had said Mozenrath changed. So when did the man change and why?

Standing again, she returned the book to its shelf. Sadness seeped through her as she let her eyes run over the spines of the books one last time. Inaya hadn't the heart to read them all. However, she had a feeling that Mozenrath had read them. Her mind brought up more questions. More than she really wanted to think about at the moment. Inaya suddenly felt older than her eighteen years. She felt tired. Questions and answers buzzed inside her head as she trudged out of Mozenrath's laboratory.

Inaya entered her room and crawled into bed. Lying still, she stared off into space. Sleep did not come quickly or easily. Her mind was troubled and filled with the horrific details in Destane's journals. She wished she had never touched the books. More importantly, she wished she could save Mozenrath from the prioson he was in.

Morning came and with it the rude awakening Inaya recieved from her cat. Groaning, the young woman pushed Rahi off of her chest and sat up. Inaya rubbed her eyes then looked bleary eyed around the room. She knew she needed to get out of bed. Mozenrath had sent Xerxes to her the day before with the message that he would be venturing out of his room and back into the laboratory today.

Inaya sighed and wished that she could continue with her former schedule. Without Mozenrath's strict schedule, she had been sleeping in for as long as she liked before rising to begin work. She shuffled through the motions of preparing herself so she looked presentable. Inaya stifled a yawn and motioned for Rahi to follow.

The young woman knocked on the large doors then pushed them open. Mozenrath was sitting at his desk, plenty of candles lit. He looked up at her and held her gaze for several minutes. "You're a bit late this morning, Inaya."

She ducked her head so she could hide behind a curtain of her hair. "I'm sorry, Lord Mozenrath."

He didn't know why, but when she addressed him that way it sent a pang to his chest. An unpleasant feeling. Mozenrath rose and strode to the center of the room. "Normally I would spare with you at this point, but I want to see what you have learned from those books you've been studying in my - absence."

Inaya nodded and quickly straightened. She gave a brief explanation of each spell before lifting her glowing hands and performing the spell. Mozenrath stood, hands clasped behind his back and watched. Sometimes he would circle her to see if her posture was correct - sometimes it felt like he was circling her just to disconcert her. When she was in need of correcting, Mozenrath would say so. Other times - when it seemed like she just wasn't doing what he demanded of her - Mozenrath would step up beside her or behind her to take her arms in his hands. One of his booted feet would tap the side of her foot to either make her widen her stance or to shrink it.

It was at those moments Inaya felt her heart race, breathing quicken, and heat rushing to her face. She hoped he didn't notice but how could he not when he was pressed so close to her - her back to his chest. Inaya wondered if he was trying to distract her. If he was, then his rebuke and condescenion were soon to follow.

However, they never did. Mozenrath did notice her distraction and discomfort - but he was enjoying both too much to do much else. He tried to keep up his impassive and bored expression. Nothing could ruffle him. Mozenrath had been thinking about her for days now. He couldn't get her wide blue-eyes out of his head. One minute those eyes could be filled with terror - fear of him. The next minute, she would be looking at him with all the tenderness a human could possess. How she could even think of treating him kindly as she had - Mozenrath couldn't comprehend it. He wanted to know why. Why? But at this moment, he simply wanted to enjoy the same feeling he had enjoyed when waking up with her still with him.

Mozenrath still had a hard time admitting it to himself. He had been shocked at first when he discovered her asleep beneath him. Smug pride replaced his shock and he enjoyed taunting and mocking her. After several days of trying _not_ to think about that morning - Mozenrath found himself pleased, happy, and possibly even _relieved_ that she had stayed.

He breathed in her scent and almost - _almost_ - smiled. She had been using the rose water. Mozenrath smoothly stepped back again. He circled around to see her face - she was blushing. A smug smile did escape him at the sight of the color on her cheeks. "I believe that will suffice for now." Motioning toward a stack of books, he turned to walk back to his desk. "Better continue with your other studies."

"Mozenrath?" He turned to see her bowing her head again. "I mean - Lord Mozenrath, could I - practice the crystal spells for you?"

A dark brow rose to hide the thrill hearing just his name, and not a title hung on it, had given him. "Not today, Inaya." Her shoulder's sagged and Mozenrath almost - _almost_ - changed his mind. But he was impassive. Nothing and no one could change his mind about anything. Turning back around again, Mozenrath continued to his desk while Inaya made her way to her books.

The day progressed as it ordinarily did - at least as ordinary as it had become for Inaya. Rahi and Xerxes either played or fought. If either activity began to irritate Mozenrath, the young woman would call the two animals to her side for a short reprieve or send one of the familiars out of the laboratory.

She only got up to see to preparing a meal for everyone. Mozenrath gave her a questioning look only once but merely waved a hand after Inaya explained her task. He mumbled something about that choir belonging to Xerxes but she was already out the door before she heard it. Inaya returned with trays of food and returned to her own place to eat.

Time passed as it always did in Mozenrath's laboratory. Slow. But Inaya's internal clock was telling her that it was time for sleep. In fact, it was past time for sleep. She stubbornly rubbed her eyes and shook her head. The young woman glanced up at Mozenrath, who was still pouring over his own books and writing down notes every once in a while. Inaya had decided hours ago that she would not go to bed until Mozenrath did. She did not want him repeating his bad habit of staying up for days.

Mozenrath turned another page in the book he was reading and scanned the entry. Glancing from the yellowed pages to the parchment he was writing on, the sorcerer scratched out another notation for further study later. He felt himself getting tired. His inactivness recently had made him weak. Mozenrath shook himself mentally. He would wait until Inaya left. He could not appear weak again. Weakness could cost him.

A whimper caught his attention. Mozenrath frowned and wondered briefly if it was Rahi or Xerxes making the noise. When it repeated, he looked up and around the room. The familiars were sound asleep and appeared to be untroubled in their sleep. The whimper turned into a sob. His dark eyes swung in the opposite direction and toward Inaya.

She had sunk down into a fetal position on the floor, clinging one of the spell books to her chest. Inaya gasped and thrashed in her sleep as if in pain. Mozenrath rose and strode quickly over to her. Kneeling down beside her, the sorcerer placed his bare hand on her shoulder. "Inaya?"

The young woman jerked back from his touch and turned her face away from the sound of his voice - but not before he had seen the tears on her cheek. "Don't hurt them! Don't!" She sobbed.

Mozenrath felt himself recoil. Was she dreaming of him? Was he hurting someone in her dreams? The sorcerer tried to ice his emotions - but he couldn't help but wish that her dreams of him were not filled with terror.

Inaya's voice broke him from his revere once more. "Destane! Don't!" That truly shocked the young man. She was dreaming - of Destane? What did she know of Destane? The very little he had told her. A feeling of suspicion and dread over took his senses. Whispering a spell that would allow him to view her thoughts, Mozenrath watched and his eyes widened.

"Where did she learn of _this_?" He watched as her imagination played out horrific torments and attrocities performed on people that neither Mozenrath nor Inaya had ever met. A sharp intake of breath hissed through his teeth when an uncannily accurate image of his younger self played through Inaya's dream image. Destane was laughing as he whipped the shouting, crying boy.

Inaya's dream-self rushed to Mozenrath's side and covered him with her body. "You will not hurt him!" She shouted up at Destane. She was terrified. It was in her voice. "I will not let you hurt him anymore!"

"_I can hurt him still."_ Mozenrath felt his heart stop as the voice coming from Inaya's dream sounded like Destnane's own voice. Who could forget _that_ voice? The dead man continued speaking to the huddled forms in the dream. _"You yourself have seen what I have done to him. What I am still doing to him."_

"No!" Inaya in the dream and on the floor - trapped in her nightmare - exclaimed. "No, he's not like you. He'll never be a monster like you!"

"_Never? Really?" _Destane seemed to float as he approached the girl and boy. _"Then what has he been doing to - redeem himself? Think of the reputation he has acquired. Is he called the benevolent sorcerer?"_ Inaya flinched both in her dream and in reality when Destane suddenly appeared beside her in her dream. _"No."_ he continued, _"Mozenrath is a feared and dangerous man."_

Inaya's dream self clung to the younger version of Mozenrath. She stubbornly shook her head. The young man kneeling beside her wondered why the girl didn't just wake up from this nightmare. Scowling, he glared at the spectre in her dream. That wasn't just a conjured image - it _was_ Destane. An unresting spirit. Mozenrath felt a cold gaze at his back. Turning around, he saw a mamluk - _that man's_ body standing by the door. The mouth that had been sewn shut was twisted into a smile. Even though the body was not Destane - it still had enough of the man to know what was happening.

Growling, Mozenrath turned back to Inaya's shivering form. He needed to wake her. He needed to get her out of this horror playing out before him. Xerxes and Rahi had woken. The eel kept a safe distance from his master and the girl but the cat was bounding toward her mistress, wondering what was causing the young woman distress.

"_You know he has failed. He knows he has failed."_ Destane's voice hissed through the room. Xerxes cringed and eased as far away from the image as he could. _"Mozenrath can't even bring himself to destroy the gauntlet. He is weak!"_

"No." Inaya insisted.

Destane laughed and the sound chilled everyone in the room. _"He kept the books! Not to remind himself but to inspire him!"_

Her hands in both realities rose to cover her ears. "No, no, _no_!"

Destane gripped her wrists until she cried out in pain. _"He. Is. A. Monster. And what do monsters do to pretty girls like you? He almost did it."_ The spirit turned his head and stared into the distance - or right at Mozenrath. A wicked grin was on the dead man's lips. _"Didn't he?"_

Inaya jerked back and Mozenrath quickly tugged her to him. He had to wake her. Now! Whispering comforting words along with a spell to dispel cursed souls, Mozenrath kept an eye on the image still playing out. Destane was laughing while Inaya struggled against him - but thankfully the ghost was not harming her more.

"Wake up, Inaya." Mozenrath urged.

"_You've read the books."_ Destane accused, making Mozenrath feel sick and angry all at once. _"You know what monsters do."_

His anger began to boil hotter. The sorcerer growled and shook Inaya by her shoulders. "I said - WAKE UP!"

Inaya's eyes snapped open - her pupils dilated in fear. The conjured image of her dream dissipated and sobs shook her. For a moment, she struggled to push Mozenrath away but after blinking away the images still playing before her eyes, Inaya crumpled into him. The shocked girl buried her face into his chest and gripped onto his shirt as if it were a life-line.

Rahi tried to push her way closer to Inaya so she could comfort the sobbing human. Mozenrath held the young woman close and turned to glare at the mamluk that still stood at the door. How he wanted to destroy that body! "Xerxes!" the sorcerer snapped. "Get that _thing_ out of here. And don't come back unless I call for you." The eel nodded and darted out of the room. The mamluk guard remained rooted to its spot.

Mozenrath turned his attention to the cat that was still trying to get between him and Inaya. "Rahi, go." He ordered evenly.

Rahi shook her head and glared with her mismatched eyes up at the man. "Not my master! Inaya only order Rahi."

He thought about urging Inaya to order her feline away but the girl was too far gone in shock to do much of anything. "I assure you, I'll send for you if she calls for you." Mozenrath stated in his detached voice. "Now _go_." Xerxes returned with some mamluks that instantly dragged the rebellious one away. Before the eel could fly out the door again, Mozenrath said, "Take the cat with you, Xerxes." The feline was about to protest again, but the warning hiss and look Xerxes gave her finally made her come along.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Mozenrath used his magic to shut the doors behind the familiars. He returned his attention to the girl in his arms. This was out of his comfort zone. What did he know about comforting people? Let alone a young woman sobbing into his shirt. Mozenrath recalled when his mother would rock him while she held him. Grudgingly, the sorcerer began to rock back and forth. His mind worked over what had just happened.

"What books did you read?" He demanded. Inaya cringed and curled closer to him as if to hide from his question. Mozenrath stilled his motions. "Inaya."

She took several deep, sobbing breathes before stammering, "Th-the o-o-ones D-Destane kept."

"Why?" Mozenrath tried to tamp down his growing anger. She did not need a scolding or for him to loose his temper. Not when she was still in shock. Inaya shook her head and clung tighter to him. She mumbled something into his shirt. The sorcerer grew impatient and tried to pry her away from his so he could see her face and hear her answer. Inaya's fingers clutched his shirt tighter and the sobs and sounds she made were those of protests. Mozenrath sighed and ceased his actions. "What did you say?"

Inaya did not answer him for several more sob filled moments. In a small, timid voice she said, "To understand."

"To understand." The young man repeated almost derisively.

"I w-w-wanted to und-d-erstand y-you." Inaya clarified. Mozenrath's eyes widened and mouth fell open. When his hold on her loosened, she hesitantly lifted her head to stare up at him. The girl's lip was trembling and tears had left stains on her cheeks. In her blue eyes there still hid the remnants of fear but now she looked up at Mozenrath with utemost sincerity.

"To understand - me." Mozenrath could not frown. He could not bring forth his impassive mask. He was ruffled - more than ruffled. He was astonished. He had never heard those words. _Never_.

"But I still don't understand." She stated, her voice still watery with tears but not stuttering with sobs. "You - you said in one entry that you wanted to redeem yourself and to - pay the sins of the gauntlet." Here, Inaya bit her lip then continued on in uncertainty. "Why then have you gone on this path to take over the deserts?"

Mozenrath stared at her still. He had heard her, but hadn't comprehended her words. His mind was still focused on her previous statment. Understand him? She wanted to understand him? However, his mind was quick to catch up with the train of conversation. A frown finally came to his face but it was one of thought and not disapproval.

"I - changed." he supplied. "The gauntlet changed me. I was under its control but - at the same time I was not. I wanted to be evil. Evil and power - it sounded appealing. Especially power. I had never had power or control over any aspect of my life and then to suddenly have it - like a drug I wanted more." Mozenrath's frown deepened as his thoughts disgusted him. "The gauntlet catered to my wants and - 'insecurities'. Until I came to the point I was what I hated as a boy."

Inaya searched his face. "And now?"

Mozenrath's gaze shifted to her eyes and lingered there for several long, silent, and pensive moments. "Now the gauntlet's hold is not as strong as it once was. My will is my own. But it is too easy - far too easy - to commit sins."

"You could still change." she whispered, lowering her gaze.

He did not respond to that. Did not want to. Mozenrath simply tucked one arm beneath her legs and scooped her up into his arms. "It's late. Your energy drained. It seems that you are the invalid now." His mask returned. "You are such an inconvenience, Inaya."

Inaya continued to cling to him as he walked toward the opening door. "I don't want to sleep. I don't want to see that again!"

"Then I suppose I can cast a dreamless sleep spell." Mozenrath stated in a grudging tone. He felt rather than saw her head nod then rest against his chest and beneath his chin. Eyes forward, long strides taking him to her room. Xerxes and Rahi met him at her bedroom door. Neither familiar asked after what had occurred. They merely offered their presence as comfort.

He began settling Inaya onto the blankets while whispering the spell but she still clung to him. Mozenrath gave her a reproachful look. Her wide blue eyes pleaded with him. "Stay? Please?"

Mozenrath smirked. "Hoping for a repeat?" Inaya's grip faltered, her gaze averting to the sheets. The sorcerer sighed before settling down on the edge of her bed. "Go to sleep, Inaya." He pried her fingers from his shirt and gently pushed her back against her pillows. Mozenrath remained on the edge of her bed as if ready to bolt the very second her eyes closed. But he held her hand reassuringly in his.

Inaya closed her eyes but every once in a while her lids would lift once more to make sure he was still there. Mozenrath would grip her hand with a bit more pressure then, to let her know that he was still there. Relieved to know that she was not alone, Inaya closed her eyes again, sighing.

Rahi hopped up onto the bed and curled up beside Inaya's feet. Xerxes followed suit but on the opposite side. The young man sat and watched over the girl drifting off to sleep. A thousand thoughts passed through his mind in those moments of silence. He would need to hide those books away. Long ago he had stopped reading them after discovering for himself that Destane's spirit seemed to be connected to them. Inaya had unknowingly invited the nightmarish visions. Mozenrath did not want her to repeat this mistake ever again.

Mozenrath stared at her face wiped clean of her terror with the blissfulness of sleep. She had read the books because she wanted to understand him. Did she understand now? Only time would tell. The thought of having someone other than Xerxes understand him made his heart stop from two emotions he couldn't understand - he was thrilled and yet he was frightened. It made no sense at all to him.

His thumb caressed her hand. She didn't think he was a monster. She thought he could change? Mozenrath's motions stilled. Could he change? Releasing her hand, the sorcerer stood and walked quietly toward the door. Pausing, he looked back. "I don't want to change." Mozenrath murmured to her sleeping form. He didn't need to worry that she had heard him. She most likely didn't. Mozenrath exited the room, closing the door slowly on her and the thoughts and feelings she brought up.

In a darkened room, smoke and various smells wafted around the groups of men gathered there. Some sat at tables with pitchers and cups, downing the foul contents that take sobriety from men's mind. The burning liquid loosened mouths and news flowed as freely as the wine.

Two men entered the building and settled down in a corner. One sat glowering at the crowds while the other sat back and sipped the drink brought to him as if it were the finest wine served in a palace. Voices carried from across the way, angered and fearful arguers. "I'm telling you, the witch has allied herself with the Ruler of the Black Sands!"

"She was never that powerful." A man scoffed. "Why would that sorcerer even bother with the likes of her?"

"I saw him with my own eyes!" Insisted the first man's companion on a slurred voice. "It was that witch with her cat!"

"Inaya is gone." a large fellow stated with a wave of his meaty hand. The two men sitting in the corner both exchanged meaningful glances. The portly man continued, "We all were there when she was dragged away by the slave traders. We'll never see her likes again!"

The more dignified man stood from his table and strode to the table of gathered townsmen - his companion following close behind with a hand on his knife at his side. "Gentleman, fancy seeing you all here gathered together. It brings back memories."

The large man looked up from pouring more wine into his cup and smiled. "Master Mahir, we were just talking about you and one of your - wares."

"Yes, I believe I overheard some disturbing news." Mahir hummed as he sat down uninvited. Waving a hand to the man standing behind him he continued, "Fatih and I were wondering if we could hear more of this - account."

The large man shook his head. "One of the men here claims that Inaya returned and harmed some - innocent men."

"We would have caught her but the Ruler of the Black Sands came and attacked our city!" Another man interjected. "He left with her. The witch must have helped him and told him to attack."

The large man laughed. "Such nonsense! You've had too much to drink. Master Mahir," he turned to the slave trader and said, "please tell my friends here that you have sold the girl or otherwise disposed of her as we agreed upon. That she is _not_ in the company of that feared sorcerer."

Mahir tapped the table several times with his hand and did not answer right away. "And - your men are certain - they would swear on their lives - that the girl was with the Ruler of Black Sands?"

"What does it matter if she is not?" The portly man shifted uncomfortably in his chair. This was not going the direction he was hoping. Mahir continued staring at the man, waiting for an answer. The large man nodded his bald head and swallowed around the lump that was lodged in his throat. "They would."

Mahir grinned. "Well, thank you for the gossip. Good evening gentleman." He stood and strode out of the building with Fatih following close behind. They did not stop outside of the bar but continued walking through the night darkened city. As the two men passed alley ways, more men joined them.

"What do you plan to do with this information, Master Mahir?" Fatih asked quietly, his hand gripping the hilt of his knife until his knuckles were white.

"Naturally, I want to have justice done to the wench that cost us such a loss in revenue." Mahi answered, malice dripping from his words. "But of course, we can't very well go knocking on the sorcerer's gates now can we, Fatih?"

Fatih ground his teeth together as he hissed. "Then what will we _do_?"

"Patience, Fatih." Mahir encouraged with a smile. "I know you want revenge on her just as much as I do." The man pointedly looked at a mark that belied a brush with fire on Fatih's arm and hand that clutched the knife hilt. Mahir continued on to say, "Think of all those stories we've heard. Who is the only man that has ever bested the sorcerer?"

Fatih caught on quickly. "Aladdin? He wouldn't help us!"

Mahir's smile grew to a wolfish smile. "He would if he believed what he was doing was a 'good deed'. Inaya will be ours and when she is, she will pay." His grin vanished as fast as a flame doused by a puff of air. "She will pay most dearly."

* * *

**Oooooooh dear! D=**

**The suspense! Just a little side note, this is NOT a 'Mozenrath becomes a good guy' fic. I assure you. As he said, he doesn't want to change. And I don't want to change him. Hope you liked the chapter! =D**

**Review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey! Long time no see. Sorry for the delay folks. It's been a zoo on my end of things. =/ My goodness! 107 reviews total! Wow! Shocked and very happy. ^-^ I thank you wonderful readers!**

**Shout out to my reviewers! liliesandroses, Amy, Mew of Fire, PrincessofSea, kms5665, videogameluvr2009, ZuliaGirl, forbiddenluv, HikaruAmethyst, dannyboy0077, Carrie88, ZanesLittleGirl15, RisingPheonix6589, May, SaraSyco, nightmaster000, Dolphinfootballover95, Oae, darkraven5665, Hooked on Stories, and MozenrathLuvr. Whew! You guys come up with some interesting and loooooong usernames. (I'm one to talk. haha.) Once again, thank a million for the reviews! I thoroughly enjoy them.  
**

**Oh! So I like to do those virtual doll dress up things... I know I'm lame so shoot me - and I came across a Disney princess one on the wonderful DollDivine. Just kind of played around with it and desided, "Hey, why not make Inaya!" If you would like to see the end result, here's the link to it! **http : /s794. photobucket. com/ albums/ yy226/ mearamarlow/ Sands/

**_(Just be sure to take away the spaces!)_**

**Now, as for this chapter... I'm not so happy with it. I like it and I don't like it. But I'm overly critical of my work all the time. What are your opinions on it? Eagerly await your points of view!**

**Don't own anybody except my OCs.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

Inaya rolled over in her sleep but wakefulness was overcoming her. She groaned then sighed as she reluctantly opened her eyes. A small smile formed on her lips as she felt two masses shift beside her legs. The young woman propped herself up on her elbows and glanced down at the still sleeping familiars.

Her head turned and her smile disappeared. Mozenrath had left. Inaya shook her head mentally before returning to the comfort of her pillows and blankets. Why should she feel disappointment that he was gone? She knew he wouldn't stay. Biting her lip, Inaya turned her face into her pillow so her whispered words would be muffled and go unheard. "I wish he had stayed."

Releasing another sigh, Inaya finally sat up. Gently, she slipped out from underneath the blankets so she didn't wake Rahi or Xerxes. She let her feet - still in the slippers she wore yesterday - touch the floor and then stood from the bed. Inaya chose her outfit for the day from her wardrobe before heading toward the room that held her large bath.

Inaya sank beneath the warm water and took a deep breath of the warm air that was scented with the rose petals that floated around her. She quickly submerged then arose so she could begin scrubbing her long hair. Inaya reached for a cloth to begin cleaning her skin. As she let the rough fabric run over her skin, thoughts and memories of last night began pushing to the front of her mind.

A sob hitched in her throat. The motions became harder and faster. Inaya wanted to feel clean but these recurring memories of that horrible dream just made her feel filthy. She could still feel Destane's hands gripping her arms. She could still hear the screams of the girls and women that Destane had held captive. Blood. So much blood. Inaya's skin began to hurt from the friction she was exerting but she didn't stop.

"Inaya?" Rahi's voice called from the other side of the bath door. "Inaya?" The young woman didn't answer. The cat's frantic voice called again. "Inaya, Mozenrath here." That finally caused the girl's hands to still.

"J-just a moment." Inaya returned, trying to keep her voice from stammering with the sobs. She tossed the cloth aside in contempt. She still felt tainted in some way. Climbing from the water, Inaya shivered as she pulled a robe off its hook. Decently covered, Inaya hurried to dry herself and then to get dressed.

Emerging from the bathroom dressed and mostly dry, Inaya looked up at the sorcerer standing in the center of her room. His eyes bore into her and she was sure he knew what she was thinking - how she was feeling. Mozenrath's eyes traveled down to her skin that bore the traces of her vigorous attempts to cleanse herself. Inaya lowered her head to hide behind a curtain of wet hair.

A hand reached out and brushed her hair back from her face. Inaya's head jerked up in surprise to stare into Mozenrath's face. She hadn't heard him walk to her. His dark brown eyes searched her face for several minutes more before he spoke. "How are you?"

"Trying not to think about - you know." She answered in a small, quiet voice. Swallowing around a lump in her throat she added, "Thank you for - for last night."

His hand left her and Mozenrath stepped back. "Couldn't have you clinging to me all night, could I?" His comment did not hold its regular sarcasm. "Get something to eat then return to the laboratory."

Turning his back on her, Mozenrath began walking to the door. Inaya took a step after him. "Did you sleep at all?" she instantly berated herself for asking such a forward question.

"I managed." He answered cryptically. "Hurry up, Inaya. Come along, Xerxes." The eel floated after his master, leaving Inaya and Rahi alone in the room.

Inaya entered the laboratory and waited for Mozenrath to look up from his desk. When he did he merely quirked an eyebrow. With a wave of his hand, he motioned to the stack of books he had set out for her then returned to his own studies. Inaya wondered at the lack of practice but did not vocalize her confusion. She walked over to her place and sat down.

Every once in a while the young woman glanced over at the sorcerer. Something was different about him today. Not something bad. He just seemed - more at ease. Even relaxed. Inaya wondered at this but tried to appear as if nothing other than what she was supposed to be reading was passing through her mind.

While the familiars played, the two people read and studied. When Xerxes and Rahi ventured farther away among the shelves of books, Inaya paused once again to glance over at Mozenrath. "You'll never get anything done if you keep gawking every five minutes." he said, not looking up from the parchment of paper before him.

Heat rose to Inaya's cheeks but she continued looking at him. "I'm - just confused."

"About what?" Mozenrath inquired.

"Something is different about you today." She answered truthfully.

This time Mozenrath stilled and lifted his head. His face was void of emotion as he said, "You've changed as well. Your new found knowledge is the answer for both." Leaning back in his chair, Mozenrath propped his elbows on the armrest and steepled his fingers together. "Your understanding for me aids you and gives you more sympathy." He frowned at the word but did not speak again.

"And this has made you more relaxed?" Inaya's eyebrows dipped down in confusion.

"To an extent." The sorcerer replied with an imperceptible nod. "However, I believe it is my turn." He waved away her confusion before she could voice it. "My turn to understand. You know a great deal of my life and I know so little of yours." Mozenrath watched her face carefully. "So - elaborate."

Inaya tried not to fidget. "I don't know where to begin." She sighed in resignation. "I remember very little about my parents. You already know how I met Rahi. I think my father tried to drown her in a well - but it could have very easily been a boy from the village instead." Inaya shook her head. "I do remember that people were very sick for a long time. It was just me and a woman in a house. People who came by said something about - about my father leaving us. The woman's eyes - they were blue like mine but so dull. Dull with - with death."

Inaya was silent for several long moments. "After that it was just me and Rahi. No one wanted me - that much I _do_ remember. I was hungry all the time. I had to learn how to defend myself. When my meager abilities weren't enough - I made up for it with -"

"With magic." Mozenrath interjected. "Who did you have to defend yourself from?"

Her hands rubbed together as she thought. "Several people. When I was a child, I would have to defend myself from the other orphan children when I had food and they did not. Children who were just cruel would try to hurt me or Rahi for no other reason than to have fun. When I got older -" She trailed off and wrapped her arms around herself. "Learning how to get away from men became my priority." Inaya took a shuddering breath. "But once people knew that I was - a _witch_," her lips curled in contempt of the term, "I was left to myself."

Inaya shook her head and closed her eyes. "I was feared because they did not understand. Eventually that fear caused them to make a deal with the slave traders coming through our town." She frowned. "Whoever 'sold' me also sold several poor families in the city. Families that could not pay debtors." Inaya's hands fisted in her anger.

Mozenrath watched her the entire time, gauging what she said. In some ways it seemed like their stories were similar but there were also some drastic dissimilarity. Inaya finally looked up at him curiously. "Did that answer your questions about me?"

"Sufficiently." He answered then bowed his head over his work and continued. "Get back to reading, Inaya."

Inaya stretched wearily as she entered her room. Sitting on the floor all day had not helped her back in the slightest. Shuffling around her room, the young woman prepared for bed before finally collapsing at the table in her room where her dinner waited for her. Rahi hopped up onto the table and began nibbling away at some fish.

Inaya reached for her cup and paused when her eyes landed on the vase sitting on the table. A single, crystal rose glinted in the light at her. Forgetting her cup, Inaya reached to finger the smooth, blue flower. The color made her smile as she guessed at who made her the little gift. She lifted the rose from the vase and twirled it between her fingers. Surprised at finding a scent, Inaya brought the petals to her nose and smelled the fragrance.

"How did he do that?" She wondered aloud. Reluctantly, Inaya placed the flower back in the vase to continue her meal. Throughout the evening, her blue eyes would glance at the fake flower and a smile would spread across her face. Once she was finished eating, Inaya lifted the vase from the table and brought it over to the nightstand beside her bed.

Inaya crawled beneath the light blankets and turned to face the flower. Her eyelids drooped closed, a smile on her face.

Some time in the night, Inaya found herself wakened from one of her tormenting dreams. Events from her past had merged with the content from Destane's journals. Panting and searching the room for any last remnants of the specters that now haunted her dreams, Inaya slowly returned to a calm state of mind. Her blue eyes glanced down at the still sleeping mound that was her cat. A relieved smile lit the girl's features. She was glad that she hadn't woken the creature.

Needing to get up and walk about, Inaya gently tossed the blankets from her lap. In her simple night clothes, she tiptoed over to her bedroom door. The young woman slipped out into the stone hall, ignoring the cool stone beneath her bare feet. Inaya paced through the halls and hoped the exercise would be enough to send her to sleep again. With a weary sigh, she rested her hand against the cool wall. Inaya did not know why, but she was suddenly hit with a deep longing to be outside.

Recalling her time on the streets reminded her just how much she loved being beneath the sky whenever she wanted. Dirt, wind, stars, and sun - she felt a pang of longing. How she had gone so long without thinking of these simple pleasures she did not know. Inaya looked about her with a sinking feeling in her heart. She desperately wished there was a window nearby. Remembering when she was in Mozenrath's room - with a slight blush coming to her cheeks - Inaya recalled windows there. However, she was not about to return to his room solely to look out a window. There were no windows in the rest of the tower. Inaya's thoughts slowed as she thought of this. No - there was one window.

Inaya walked onward toward the library and laboratory. She paused outside the massive doors and bit her lip in indecision. What if Mozenrath was up late again? He would not be pleased to see her up. The girl hadn't a clue as to what she would tell him her reasons were for being up still. Cautiously, Inaya pushed the door open and looked inside. It was dark - not a single candle was burning. Not trusting the darkness, she pulled a ball of energy to her hand and bathed the room in her white glow. Relief washed over her. There was no one here. Locating the candles, Inaya lit some before allowing her gaze to swing up to the boarded up window.

Her bare feet padded against the stone as she walked over to the portal to the outside. Reaching up a hand, Inaya brushed her fingertips over the grain of the wood and the nails holding them in place. Emboldened by her desire to feel, see, and smell the outside world - if only for a moment - Inaya hurriedly whispered some words that had the nails popping out of place. The objects barring her way began hovering away from the window. An excited smile played across her face.

"_What_ do you think you're doing." Mozenrath's chilling voice broke the silence. Her concentration broken, Inaya whirled around. The boards and nails would have fallen if not for Mozenrath's quick abilities. Wood was set back into place and nails driven into them. The sorcerer stepped out of the shadows of the hallway and into the dimly lit room. His pale face looked stormy but also barely controlled. When Inaya did not answer his question but remained frightened and silent, Mozenrath asked again, "What do you think you're doing?"

Inaya felt panic rise within her but she did not know what to say to him. She knew he would laugh at her - or perhaps call her a liar. He would surely punish her either way. Gone was the ease of earlier. The relaxed common ground.

When she still did not answer, Mozenrath spoke again. "Trying to escape? And without Rahi. What happened to all your pretty words of protecting and respecting your familiar? And your promise? Your promise to never leave?" With each word he had stepped closer until he was within an arm's length of her. "Is your word and promises nothing?"

"No." Inaya whispered. "I - I wasn't leaving." Her eyes glanced away, not wanting to meet his icy stare even when she had done nothing wrong. "I - I wanted to -" With a sigh she shook her head and let her hair fall in front of her face. "You will not believe me."

"I will be the judge of that." Mozenrath monotoned. "Now tell me."

Clasping her hands in front of her, Inaya wished more than ever that she had settled for merely wandering through the tower's halls. "I wanted to see outside." she mumbled. When he issued no noise at her words, Inaya continued. "I missed the sky - the wind. I haven't thought of it in so long but tonight I -" She trailed off, realizing she was rambling. Lifting her gaze to peer at him timidly through her curtain of dark brown hair she asked, "Don't you ever miss it?"

There was a long silence between them. "Why did you suddenly have a desire to see outside?" Mozenrath asked finally. Inaya was surprised at his silent acceptance of her words. She thought for sure he would have done a number of other things.

"I was having a hard time sleeping." She admitted. Feeling his gaze turning into something a bit more calculating, Inaya truthfully added, "I was having nightmares."

"A need for a breath of fresh air." Mozenrath murmured more to himself than to her. Turning his back on her, he said, "Come with me." Without questioning him, Inaya hurried along behind him.

They reached the base of the stairs that Inaya knew led up to his room. She paused at the first step and stared up at Mozenrath. The sorcerer seemed to sense that she had not followed so he stopped and turned to stare down expectantly at her. Taking in a calming breath, Inaya demanded, "Where are we going, my lord?"

A smirk lifted his lips and Mozenrath shrugged lazily. "A surprise. Now follow me." Inaya shook her head as she regarded him warily. Rolling his eyes as if asking some deity for patience, he descended the stairs and took her arm gently in his firm grip. "I don't have any such plans as you may have thought. Now come along."

"You promise." Inaya insisted as she tried to keep herself rooted to where she stood.

Mozenrath stilled his motions and attempts to pull her up the steps so he could look her in the eye. He nodded. "You have my word." He could tell that she was warring within herself whether she should believe him or not but eventually, Mozenrath had her hand in his as he ascended the stairs. The young man briefly wondered why he was holding her hand still as if she were some wayward child in need of reassurance. Or like she was a dear friend he was about to surprise.

Mentally shaking his head, Mozenrath led her to his bedroom door. He did not need to turn to see her stiffening. Without hesitation, Mozenrath pushed the door open and led her in. Inaya was attempting to pull away from him but his grip would not release her. Mozenrath continued pulling her along behind him and walked over to where a large tapestry hung. With a flourish of his gauntlet covered hand, the embroidered fabric lifted away to reveal a balcony that looked out over a night sky.

At the gasp she inhaled, Mozenrath turned to look at Inaya. He had to stifle his own inhalation at the expression that graced her features. Her eyes were wide and awe struck, lips parted yet slightly trembling at the sight before her. Inaya took slow, timid steps toward the balcony until she was outside of the tower. She shivered only a little when the cool, night air hit her flesh. Her blue eyes lifted heavenward and teared at the sparkling stars above her.

From his vantage point behind her, Mozenrath missed all the emotions playing out over her face and he frowned. Glancing about his empty room then to her back, he boldly stepped out onto the balcony so he could stand beside her. His eyes riveted to her profile and he simply watched. Mozenrath's brown eyes took in every detail. Her hair, which she usually had pulled back in a ponytail or a braid now hung down in waves to her waist. Her sun darkened skin was illuminated by the moons glow. Trailing over her nightclothes that clung to her figure, Mozenrath ended his perusal at her bare feet. He smirked at her toes that curled in delight before letting his gaze wander lazily back up to her face. There he followed the slope of her nose, the curve of her ear, and the slight quirk of her lips as she smiled.

Inaya felt his eyes on her - moving over her. However, she couldn't care. She was so blissfully happy that she could not care that she was in the presence of the feared Ruler of the Black Sands. Blushing, the young woman turned to look at him. His eyes lifted from wherever his gaze had landed to meet her own bashful look. Inaya smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you. I don't mean for just this but also the crystal flower."

Mozenrath was the first to break eye contact then. He shrugged as if her thanks and his actions were nothing. "Merely something to get your mind off of things. I can't have you brooding all the time." His tone took on a patronizing air. "And if you are not sleeping then we'll never get any work done. I can't have my apprentice getting ill all over again because she is not sleeping."

"I wasn't ill!" Inaya retorted. "And you need not sound so - so important!"

He barked a laugh, throwing his head back. "I _am_ so important."

Wanting to retort back, she huffed and shook her head. He could not take simple thanks! "It was still very kind of you." Inaya murmured reluctantly before stepping up to the balcony's railing. Her hands rubbed the banister self-consciously, as her eyes searched the expanse of desert below her. She wondered how often Mozenrath came out to this spot. He controlled all of this place - he must feel powerful. As far as the eye can see.

She was aware of his presence coming to stand a short distance beside her. His hands gripped the railing as he too gazed out at the distance before them. The young man wondered why he had thrown up his wall again when she merely thanked him. What harm was there in accepting a simple thanks? Sighing, he glanced briefly at her beside him. "The ocean." Mozenrath muttered.

"What?" Inaya turned to look at him curiously.

"You asked if I ever missed the outside world. I don't miss anything save the ocean." Mozenrath enlightened her, steeling himself for her derisive laughter or scorn.

Neither came. She stared up at him with an open expression. "I haven't seen the ocean."

He turned his head to look at her. "I have not been for some time."

Still staring up at him with all the innocence of the world she asked, "Why?"

Mozenrath's blank expression hardened as his grip tightened on the railing. "Did you not read that entry?"

Inaya's brows knit in confusion. "I - tried not to read too much after some time - everything was horrible." Before he could begin to enlighten her, Inaya's eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth. "Oh." she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "I - I am -"

"Don't say it." Mozenrath warned harshly. "There is no amount of apologizing that can reverse what happened." He turned away and stared at the dark sands. At the sound of a quiet sob, the sorcerer turned back around. Inaya was trying to stifle her sobs with her hands covering her mouth but she was also trying to wipe away the tears. She bent forward slightly so her hair was hiding her face.

Before Mozenrath could interrogate her, she said, "I hate him!" Trembling she shook her head vehemently. "How could he do such a thing! I hate him!" All the young man could do was stare in shock. When another sob escaped her lips, Mozenrath found himself reaching for her and turning her towards himself. He was shocked when her hands fisted the fabric of his shirt and she stepped toward him. Mozenrath stood ramrod straight and just as still.

"How can you stay sane?" She hiccupped into his chest. "I - I can hardly - hardly keep my eyes shut!"

Mozenrath slowly brought his hands up to rest against her back. He felt himself draw her close in an almost possessive and protective manner. "Eventually," he said, "I did go insane. Eventually, I let my hatred consume me." Sighing, Mozenrath's narrowed eyes stared at the sky above them. "Now - now I am just so tired of it. Insanity and hatred - they fed off of me for so long."

He looked down at the top of her head before prying her away from him. Mozenrath's gentle hands cupped her face and his thumbs rubbed away the tears from her cheeks. In her blue eyes he saw so many emotions warring there. Fear, hate, anger, sorrow, pity, and something else he did not know the name of. A small smirk came to his lips. She was so close. So close to understanding him completely. Mozenrath did not know whether that would be good or not.

Inaya gazed up at his face and wished with all her might that she had never read those journals. The knowledge had come with too great a price. She preferred her ignorance. However, there was one small sliver of good. She now felt like she and Mozenrath had something they shared in some way. When his trademark smirk quirked up, Inaya felt her gaze draw to his full lips as if they were magnets. His touch still brushed against her cheeks and for the first time that night, Inaya felt her mind go completely blank.

Mozenrath noted her lingering gaze and a change in her emotions. His own eyes travelled to her still trembling lips and he wanted nothing more than to - shaking his head, Mozenrath berated himself. He would not be Destane. Mozenrath released her. Stepped back and looked away.

She felt his absence keenly. Blinking several times, Inaya watched his retreat toward the balcony's railing. Wrapping her arms around herself, she turned her head away. What was wrong with her? Had she seriously been thinking of _kissing_ Mozenrath? The idea both horrified and for some strange reason appealed to her. Inaya shook her head. The voice of reason told her she should leave but the girl was sure that now she would never get to sleep.

Inaya turned to look at him. She opened her mouth to say good night but she just stopped instead to stare at him. Confusion suddenly struck her. She couldn't sleep so why had he been up? Taking a step toward him, Inaya tried rubbing tears away again. "I am - sorry to have woken you. I'll return to my room now. Thank you again for - for letting me out here."

"You didn't wake me." Mozenrath mumbled as he waved a hand in dismissal.

"Then why were you up?" She pressed.

He did not answer but turned to glare at her. "Good night."

Inaya stood staring at him for a few seconds before she took several cautious steps closer to him. She had a feeling he had woken up for the exact same reason she had. Wanting to comfort him like she had before, she did something she thought she would never do again. Lifting herself up on her toes and bracing herself with her hands on his chest, Inaya pressed a kiss to Mozenrath's forehead. "Pleasant dreams." She whispered as she began backing away. Heart pounding in her chest, Inaya froze a step away from Mozenrath. Suddenly, she did not want to leave. In fact, she very much wanted to stay with Mozenrath. More than she wanted to be outside, she wanted simple human contact. A civil conversation. She didn't want to sit in fear of him or worrying about what he was thinking or what he may do.

Mozenrath watched her, his lips turning down in a concentrated frown. He had not expected her to kiss him again. He had not expected her to just stand there staring at him as if the world would fall down around her should she leave. Remembering his promise, Mozenrath wanted to force her out of his room. Yet he could see every bit of vulnerability in the young woman who tried so hard to be strong. Mozenrath frowned. She was strong. There was no doubt about that. With a strange realization, he would have to say that Inaya was very much like himself.

Reaching out his hand, the young man took hold of her upper arm and tugged her forward. Without hesitation, Mozenrath once again wrapped Inaya into his embrace. She sighed and seemed to melt into him. They stood that way for several silent minutes.

Closing her eyes, Inaya listened to Mozenrath's steady heartbeat. Her breathing evened out then slowed. To the sorcerer's surprise, she went limp with sleep. Mozenrath held on to her tightly so she did not fall to the floor. With a sigh he swept her up into his arms. "Why do I put up with you?" he mumbled.

Inaya stirred then opened her eyes slowly. She was in a bed but even in her sleepy state of mind, she knew that it was not her bed or her bedroom. Blue eyes focused on something sparkling - stars. Mozenrath's balcony. Her hands curled around the fabric of something rising and falling. Inaya tilted her head back to look at Mozenrath's face.

For a moment, she wondered why she wasn't panicking like before. Instead, she felt calm and safe. A smile lit up her face as she instinctively curled towards his body and the warmth he offered. He had kept his promise. He hadn't tried anything. Inaya wondered how exactly she had ended up in his bed just the same.

Inaya searched his face that was so peaceful when he slept. She wished that he looked this way all the time. Why was he so kind to her? His personality made no sense! She feared him - or perhaps it was more she respected him. Inaya was grateful to him. He had given her a place of refuge in his tower - away from cruel, vengeful townspeople and the evil slave traders. He taught her about magic and how to use it. Other than the distasteful process of animating corpses to join the ranks of his Mamluks, Mozenrath had not once asked her to do anything as horrible as what Destane had ordered Mozenrath to do. She wondered briefly what he would do with her once she had finished training as his apprentice. Would he release her?

Inaya looked away with a frown at the thought of leaving. Some time ago, all she wanted was to escape the man that tormented her. Now - now the thought of leaving Mozenrath and Xerxes was too much to bear. Even with all his smirks, sarcasm, hurtful words, harmful actions, and raging tantrums - Inaya found she liked the man. It was unexplainable! She pitied him. Sometimes she loathed him. But most of all she understood that he was a man who had grown up in an environment that forced him to be who he was. Inaya could understand that. She had grown up much the same way.

The next thought that trailed her mind worried her. What would he do if she left? Mozenrath only had Xerxes to understand the man. Somehow he had managed without another living person - most likely he would survive without her. Why did that make her heart clench though? The idea that she would not be missed or needed. Inaya felt tears sting her eyes and she bit her lip. To leave without ever acknowledging that she loved him . . .

Inaya jerked her head up to look in shock at the man beside her. Had she truly thought those words? She blinked several times as if seeing Mozenrath for the first time. "I love him." the words fell from a whisper of air from her lips. Her entire body shaking, Inaya let her head settle back onto his chest. "I love - _Mozenrath_!" How? When?

Without warning, Mozenrath's eyes slid open. Inaya felt herself trapped within his gaze. "How long have you been awake?" he asked. She prayed he hadn't heard what she said.

"Not long." Her voice sounded so tired to her own ears.

"You should get to bed." Mozenrath mumbled as he made to sit up.

Inaya was surprised by how firm her hold was on him. When he focused on her face again she could only blush. Taking a shaking breath she shook her head. "I don't want to be alone." He did not question her logic. Mozenrath merely settled down again and stared into her face. Inaya relaxed her grip and sighed. She smiled when his hand traced lines up her arm. Her eyes slid shut when she shivered at the sensation. Mozenrath's movements stilled until a blanket was pulled over her shoulders.

She felt him press his lips to her forehead and from far away his voice purred, "Pleasant dreams, Inaya."

A humble caravan travelled through a bazaar that was crowded with the early morning shoppers. There were five men in the front of the ragtag group that soon broke off from the rest and weaved through less crowded streets toward an imposing white wall. Closed, intricately decorated blue gates greeted the five men and from somewhere high above on the wall, guards looked down on them.

Mahir looked about to see that there were already many people waiting beside the wall and the gate. "Patience, men. It seems we will have to wait before we get our audience with the sultan." Time passed slowly but eventually the doors swung open. A tall and intimidating guard stepped forward with two other guards following behind. The three guards ushered people into the courtyard after a brief interrogation.

Mahir and his men approached the gates and the guards. The imposing guard eyed the group passively. "Why have you come to see the Sultan of Agrabagh?"

Clearing his throat and acting the sad and miserable figure, Mahir answered, "My daughter has been kidnapped. I heard of a man named Aladdin and his deeds. I hoped to ask that he rescue my daughter before it is too late. For I cannot possibly meet the demands presented for my daughter's safe return."

The guard scoffed. "What business of the Sultan's is this? Away with you!"

"You do not understand!" Mahir wailed. "My daughter is in the hands of the sorcerer! The Ruler of the Black Sands!"

The guard's attention riveted to Mahir's face. "Mozenrath you say?" Mahir nodded emphatically. "This way." The guard spun on his heels and motioned for the men to follow. After giving quick instructions to the guards waiting to the side, Mahir and his group were escorted toward the palace.

Brushing past dignitaries and servants, the group hurried through hallways until they reached a spacious, high ceilinged room. Mahir's eyes focused on the gold throne at the end of the long red carpet and the old man sitting upon it. He wondered momentarily where this Aladdin was before he heard the guard explain in brief terms why Mahir was here.

"Mozenrath!" The Sultan exclaimed in surprise and horror. Turning to a servant the Sultan said, "Go and bring Aladdin here at once." The servant bowed and hurried off. Looking at Mahir sympathetically, the Sultan said, "I hope we can help you in any way we can."

"You are too kind, my liege." Mahir gushed. The sound of shouting and laughter reached the occupants of the throne room. A boy of nineteen years, dressed like a peasant, with thick black hair and laughing brown eyes flew into the room on a carpet. Mahir was shocked by the boy's entrance and appearance alone. Close behind him followed a blue - man - and a red parrot.

"Sultan, you wanted to see me?" The boy hopped off the carpet and helped a smiling girl down from the floating contraption.

"My boy, this man here is in some trouble and needs your help." The Sultan supplied.

Mahir looked from monarch to boy with a wary expression. "I am Mahir - a nomad chieftain. You are?"

"Aladdin." The young man answered with a smile. "What's the problem? Monsters? Spells? Curses? I've faced them all."

"My daughter has been kidnapped." Mahir stated, watching the young man almost wilt with disappointment at the lack of challenge. "By Mozenrath." That name alone caused the group to gasp and Aladdin to stand straight and tensed for action.

"Why did he kidnap her?" The young woman asked with a worried expression on her face.

The Sultan nodded gravely. "A good question, Jasmine."

Mahir bowed to the princess. "She has - some magic in her blood. Mozenrath means to use her."

"Most likely against Agrabagh." The parrot grumbled to the blue man as he landed on the man's bare shoulder.

Aladdin nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Mahir. We'll get your daughter back. Genie, what do you think?"

"Well, from our last fight, Mozenrath left pretty beaten." Genie stated as he brought up a calculator from thin air. "Our chances at besting him again - pretty good!"

"An all out assault." Aladdin murmured as he thought. "That would take him by surprise."

Mahir glanced out of the corner of his eye to Fatih and gave an imperceptible nod. Returning to distraught father, Mahir bowed to Aladdin and his gullible friends. "A thousand thanks, my lord."

Aladdin puffed up a bit at Mahir's words. "As I said, don't worry. We'll have her back in no time."

Mahir smiled pleasantly, but inside he felt all the wicked joy his wretched self could feel. "It warms my heart to know that my little Inaya will be safe with her people once again."

* * *

**Author's note: Well... I recently developed a dislike of Aladdin. The person not the movie or TV series. I dunno he just gets on my nerves. Not half as bad as Snow White does though. =P Idk why. I apologize to you people who like the guy. *shrugs**

**Hmmm... So Inaya loves Mozenrath. Yay! XD But thing's won't be so happy for long. When is it ever with these two? I'm so mean to my characters. Mwahaha. Don't hurt me Moz!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So I was on a roll! =D I'd call this a rather early update (by my standards). I'm rather pleased with this chapter. =)**

**Shout out to my reviewers! liliesandroses, PrincessofSea, Hooked on Stories, videogamluvr2009, forbiddenluv, HikaruAmethyst, kms5665, Amy, SaraSyco, GracefulWolvesInTheNight, RisingPheonix6589, Oar (I think you meant to type Oae), RoseColoredSoul, Sarah Goodwill, May, Energizer Bunny, ZanesLittleGirl, dannyboy0077, Dolphinfootballover95, nightmaster000, ZuliaGirl, darkraven5665. I heart you all! =D**

**Don't own characters, blah, blah, blah . . . I do own the OCs! Now on with the show! XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

A few days passed since that second night Inaya spent with Mozenrath. Each night since then, the pair had either been in her room for the night or his. Neither did anything other than fall asleep instantly in each other's arms. Both too weary from their own studies and mental torments.

Inaya would not admit out loud any more her feelings for her captor and mentor. She was sure that her actions spoke volumes. However, Mozenrath appeared to be much the same. He treated her no differently as he had before save for the nightly visits and occasionally taking her to stand on the balcony.

Shelving the last book from her daily quota of reading material, Inaya turned to walk over to the desk Mozenrath was still sitting at. She waited for him to acknowledge her presence, but when he did not, she cleared her throat. The sound did cause him to lift his gaze momentarily. Smiling at the brief eye contact and trying hard not to blush or let her voice catch in her throat, Inaya said, "I'm done with my reading. Would you like me to get your dinner now?"

"Yes." Was his monosyllabic reply. With a nod, the young woman turned to leave the laboratory. "Bring your meal in here as well." Mozenrath ordered.

Inaya did not answer but she had heard him. It was not an unusual request. He had asked her to do so before. Xerxes and Rahi followed her through the halls and the two animals playfully wrestled with each other as they went. Inside the kitchen, Inaya hummed to herself as she prepared their meals. Finished with this simple task, she hurried back to the laboratory with both trays.

She set one down on the table beside Mozenrath's books and notes before settling down on the floor beside his chair. Inaya began eating quietly and waited for him to quiz her over what she had learned. He never did. They ate in silence and Inaya was startled when Mozenrath rose from his seat. "Follow me." His cape swirled out behind him as he walked between some high shelves. Inaya scrambled to her feet and hurried after him, glancing back to see Xerxes stop Rahi from following.

Inaya puzzled over this but did not say anything once she had fallen into step beside Mozenrath. They reached a door and he pushed it open. Motioning her to enter first, Inaya stepped cautiously past him into the dark room. He murmured a word - a spell she recognized to be a lighting spell - and the room was bathed in colorful light. Inaya blinked in surprise and gasped in delight. All around the room - suspended by wires or by magic - were crystal figures. A sun and moon hung in the air with stars and clouds. Birds stood on tree branches, song erupting from the beaks and wind rustling the leaves. Waterfalls bubbled and streams trickled past flower that sparkled. Sweet aromas of jasmine and roses wafted up from the crystal flowers.

Turning to look up at Mozenrath's blank expression, Inaya smiled through her tears of joy. "You did this? For me?"

"There is only so much you can see from my balcony." He shrugged. "And since you may not leave the tower until your training is complete, I decided I would bring the outside world to you."

Inaya did not hesitate in throwing her arms around Mozenrath's neck and hugging him. "Thank you!" Backing away only a few inches so she could smile into his shocked face, she whispered, "I love you." Mozenrath inhaled sharply as his eyes narrowed. Not showing any fear or uncertainty, Inaya repeated herself. "I do. I love you, Mozenrath."

His hands slowly came up to cradle the back of her head. A smirk quickly replaced his wary expression. "Well, then I should deserve a kiss." Inaya did not protest or pull away - much to Mozenrath's surprise. Eyes open, he pressed his lips to hers and watched her electric blue eyes widen.

Inaya kept her eyes open to see all the emotions Mozenrath was letting swirl in his brown eyes. She wondered if he realized how open his eyes were when he wasn't guarding himself. The dominant emotion she could recognize was caution. Inaya had the distinct feeling that Mozenrath expected some sort of trick. Pulling herself flush against him, Inaya let her eyes slide shut.

Mozenrath tilted his head to deepen the kiss and couldn't help but be smug when Inaya sighed. Inaya focused completely on Mozenrath's touch as he let one hand travel away from her head. She didn't know how long they stood there. She couldn't really care. The world was already tipping from the heady, breath-stealing kiss so she didn't really notice when Mozenrath transported them out of the room filled with crystals.

The room was dark and cast shadows about the room. From the bed, someone shifted beneath the covers before stilling. Mozenrath, who was used to the dark, gazed down at Inaya's face that was smiling peacefully beside him. His expression neutral. The young man's dark brown eyes traveled over her hair as his fingers brushed the strands of soft hair that was sticking slightly to her forehead.

A smug smile flickered over his lips but settled once again into place. Mozenrath's hand drifted away from her hair to rest lightly on her hip. Even in her sleep, Inaya shivered beneath his touch. As if on instinct, she curled in toward him until her head was tucked beneath his chin. Mozenrath closed his eyes in delight when her breath tickled his skin. He couldn't believe this feeling that was building in his chest. It felt like there was a pressure but it wasn't painful. More than anything, he enjoyed it.

Drowsiness soon overcame his senses. Pulling Inaya even closer, Mozenrath let himself relax. He breathed in her scent and tried to remember every detail about her that he had recently studied. Fixing them in his mind, he followed her to a peaceful slumber where dreams would no longer haunt and hurt him.

How much time passed, Inaya did not know or care. For the first time in a long time she was happy. Each day she would wake up to find herself alone but eventually she would make her way to Mozenrath's laboratory. They would spar with magic - and she was getting better at it too - then break apart to commence their studies.

Mozenrath seemed to hold his temper in check more and when he did let his anger and magic fly, he would often return to Inaya's side to heal whatever damage he had dealt. Inaya did not mind those moments as much as she once did. But should his temper flare out at Xerxes or Rahi, she and Mozenrath would find each other in heated discussion.

Nothing about Mozenrath tried her patience as he once did. However, the fact he had yet to say anything about his feelings toward her did dishearten her. Inaya did not doubt that there was something between them. He had made her the room of crystal and there were several moments where he showed his deep affection for her but the words had yet to pass his lips. Inaya reminded him frequently of her love for him and it seemed like he needed to hear it. She told herself it was not great deal that he had not said those words to her yet. Yet the ache and longing to hear them was still there.

These thoughts were going through her mind one day as she busied herself around Mozenrath's library. Inaya paused in shelving a book as she felt that familiar ache rise up again. With a shake of her head and a chastising thought, the young woman moved on with her task. Humming a little tune, she shelved another book. Rahi padded along behind the girl and watched Inaya intently.

"Maybe I should surprise him with something special." Inaya said to the familiar. "Just because I can."

"What Inaya do?" The cat asked.

Shrugging her shoulder, Inaya set another book in its place. "Maybe make him something special for dinner. I'll ask Xerxes what Mozenrath likes when I see him later."

"Rahi can go find Xerxes!" Rahi's mismatched eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief.

The young woman shook her head as she laughed. "That wouldn't be the best idea. Mozenrath is up in his chambers and I believe Xerxes is with him. Whatever they were discussing was serious." Inaya gave her cat a half-smile. "Disturbing them might not be the best idea right now."

Rahi opened her mouth to speak when a loud clanging noise interrupted her. Startled by the commotion, Inaya dropped the books and Rahi's hair stood on end as she hissed. Placing her hands over her ears, Inaya ran for the door of the library but skidded to a halt when the two doors burst open. Mozenrath's expression caused her to shrink back a few steps. He looked the fearsome sorcerer that stories made him out to be and the look in his eyes frightened Inaya.

"What's going on?" She asked, loud enough to be heard but still in a timid voice.

Without a word, Mozenrath grabbed her upper arm in his vice-like grip and pulled her along down the hallway. Inaya didn't fight as she tried to keep up. "Mozenrath?"

"The alarm is going off. Something - or someone - with magic has entered my domain." Mozenrath answered her. "Aladdin no doubt." he hissed between his clenched teeth. Coming to an abrupt stop in front of her bedroom door, he pushed the door open and propelled her in with Rahi running around his feet to follow. "Stay in here." he ordered.

"No!" Inaya insisted as she ran to the door while he began to close it. "I can help."

"I said stay!" Mozenrath growled as he slammed the door. He used a quick spell to seal the door shut. No one would be able to get in or out. Turning away from the door, his dark cloak billowing behind him, Mozenrath whispered, "Stay safe."

On the other side of the door, Inaya beat her fisted hands against the wood. "Mozenrath! Let me out! I can help!" Fear clogged her throat. She worried over what was about to happen.

Aladdin squinted his eyes against the glare of the sun off of the desert sand and the wind that watered his eyes. His grip on Carpet was firm and his lips were thinned into a line of determination. Glancing briefly over his shoulder at Genie, he asked, "Does Mozenrath know we're here?"

"We triggered his alarm so I'd say so, Al." The blue man answered.

"Well, let's go knock on his door." Aladdin grinned.

Iago rolled his eyes. "I say, we forget about it and go back. Let him keep the girl! Not like he'll win using an amateur sorceress." Abu chattered in a scolding tone.

"We can't just let her remain under Mozenrath's control." Aladdin interjected with a frown. "You _know_ what he's like."

"That's why I don't want to go see him." Iago grumbled as the tower came into view.

"Ready, Genie?" Aladdin turned to smile up at his friend.

Giving a salute, Genie transformed into a tank. Aiming the turret at the door, the gun kicked back with a boom. Once the smoke cleared, there was no more door. Genie popped out of the tank and gave a thumbs up. "Way's clear, Sergeant!"

"Come on!" Aladdin rallied as Carpet flew through the opening. "Remember the plan."

"Oh sure! The plan." Iago whined. "I _love_ the plan."

Drawing a saber from his belt, Aladdin fended off the Mamluks as Genie split into two identical Genies. One gave Aladdin a thumbs up before grabbing Abbu and Iago then disappearing in a puff of blue smoke. With the Genie doppelganger and Carpet, Aladdin battled his way through the tower. "Come out and face me, Mozenrath! Or are you a coward?"

"Name calling won't get you anywhere, Aladdin." The sorcerer's cold voice chided. The trio turned to face Mozenrath who was hovering in the air. Xerxes laughed as he floated around his master's shoulders. A smirk rose on the pale man's lips. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Where is she?" Aladdin demanded as he stood on Carpet and pointed his sword in the sorcerer's direction.

Glancing at Xerxes then back at Aladdin, Mozenrath lifted his hands. "She? Do you mean Jasmine? Honestly, Aladdin, why would I want to capture your boring princess? Been there, done that. I have more important things than that. Best take your search elsewhere."

"I don't mean Jasmine." Aladdin shot back. "I'm talking about Mahir's daughter! You kidnapped her!"

Rolling his eyes, Mozenrath said, "I have no clue who you are talking about. You must have me confused with some other sorcerer."

Growling, Aladdin shouted, "I won't ask again! Where is Inaya?" When Mozenrath didn't answer, the boy hero pressed on. "What do you plan on doing with her? Force her to use her magic for your own purposes?"

Examining his hand with great disinterest, Mozenrath sighed. "Now _why_ would I bother using someone else's magic? Mine is so much more powerful. I've used other people and look where it led. I'm not too proud to admit it - they failed." Smiling wickedly, he held out his gloved hand. "No, I prefer the direct approach." A blast of blue energy burst from Mozenrath's hand.

Aladdin jumped off of Carpet while Carpet dodged out of range. Aladdin turned to glare up at Mozenrath. "Then if you don't need her powers then why did you kidnap her?"

"Haven't you been listening, Aladdin?" Mozenrath descended until his feet touched the ground. His voice dripped with condescension. "I haven't _kidnapped_ anyone." His mask of indifference suddenly hardened. "Now, I grow weary of your false accusations and your uninvited presence in my kingdom."

"Release her and we'll go." Aladdin glanced out of the corner of his eye at Genie, who had been silent this whole time. The blue man shook his head and held up his hands in a helpless gesture.

Mozenrath lifted his hand. "No one is being held prisoner here. But I am considering adding you to my collection of Mamluks."

Genie's twin flew down the corridors of the tower with Iago flapping as fast as his wings could carry him and Abu loping along too. The blue man stopped at the first door and turned into a big, blue bloodhound. Sniffing the shut door he moved on, his nose to the ground.

"Pick up the pace, Genie!" Iago warned as he looked around warily. "Mozenrath probably figured out the plan by now and is sending Mamluks this way!"

"I can't go faster than my nose can sniff." Genie protested. "Which way did they go, which way did they go?" After much sniffing, Genie stiffened and pointed down the hall. "There!" The trio hurried to the door that the blue man had indicated. Returning to his original form, Genie cracked his fingers. "All right! Let's break out our jailbird." He reached for the door but an electric jolt caused him to yelp and recoil in pain. "Magic barrier." he pouted as he shook his hand to subside the pain.

Iago shrugged his wings. "Oh well! Better luck next time." The bird made to fly away but Genie merely grabbed the parrot's tail feathers and held him there.

"I've got to get around Mozenrath's spell somehow." Genie announced. "It's a spell that repels other magic. Hmmm."

Abu looked from Genie to the door. Rolling his eyes, the monkey jumped until he got his hands on the door knob. While Genie thought and mused, flipping through books he conjured with a snap of his fingers, Abu latched his tail around the door knob - unscathed from the spell. The monkey hung from his tail and swung slightly in front of the door's lock. Rummaging through his purple vest, Abu pulled out a piece of wire. Sticking the wire through the lock, the monkey jiggled it around slowly as he listened intently to the sounds within. The lock clicked and Abu chattered in triumph.

Genie focused on the small chimp as Abu pulled on the doorknob so it turned and the door swung in slightly. "So much for your magic." Iago said dryly.

Genie ignored the bird but walked into the room. He looked around and spotted the young woman standing in the center of the room. Her electric blue eyes were wide in shocked surprise with an equal amount of wariness at the unexpected intrusion. Genie grinned. "Are you Inaya?"

"Y-yes?" She answered with a hesitant nod of her head.

"Great! We're here to rescue you." Genie flew over to her and scooped her up so she was sitting in the crook of his arm. He then flew out of the room and down the hall.

Inaya glanced up at the blue man carrying her away from her room. "Rescue? I don't need any rescuing!"

"You were locked in a room." Iago said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Magically. I suppose you were going to break yourself out somehow."

"You don't understand!" Inaya growled in irritation. Looking over Genie's shoulder, she searched the hallway for Rahi. Sure enough, the cat was tearing down the hall in hot pursuit of the group. "Who are you and where did you get the idea of rescuing me?" She demanded the trio.

"Your father sent us. Aladdin too." Genie explained as he whipped around a corner.

She blinked rapidly in confusion. "My father?" Then the rest of his statement sunk in. Inaya felt like her heart had stopped in her chest. Aladdin? Here? Mozenrath must be fighting him! "Let me go." She started beating her fisted hands on Genie's shoulder. "Let me go!"

"No can do, lady." Iago stated as they took another sharp turn around a corner. The stairs were in sight now. Inaya paled at the sounds of magic erupting against stone walls. They burst in on the scene to find Mozenrath sending blasts at Aladdin, who dodged and rolled out of harm's way. Genie's doppelganger managed to block some of the shots that got too close to his friend, but whenever he sent his own volley, Mozenrath deflected them with ease.

"Mozenrath!" Inaya shouted, catching his and Aladdin's attention.

"Haven't kidnapped anyone, Mozenrath?" The boy-hero accused. "Genie! Get her out of here."

"NO!" Mozenrath raged, sending another blast in Aladdin's direction. Aladdin dodged it yet again and charged the sorcerer. Caught off guard from the direct attack, Mozenrath did not have time to brace himself for the full on tackle. He choked back a cry of pain when Aladdin's saber bit into his side.

A wrestling match ensued between the two young men. For a moment, it appeared that Aladdin would be the champion. Mozenrath's gauntlet glowed blue before sending a point-blank blast into Aladdin's bare chest. Aladdin sailed through the air and landed on his back. As Aladdin propped himself up on his elbows, Mozenrath struggled to stand. "No one is leaving this tower!" The sorcerer growled in a low voice. He hissed through his teeth as pain rippled through him. Mozenrath pressed a hand to his bleeding side and tried to appear like the loss of blood and crippling pain were nothing to him.

Inaya watched in shock as the strong man she loved swayed and crumpled to his knees. "No!"

Aladdin watched the Mamluks beginning to close in on the room worriedly. He looked to Mozenrath, lips pursed in tense indecision. Finish this? Or leave while they still had a chance. Aladdin's gaze flicked up to the girl struggling and straining in Genie's arms. He had to get her to safety. "Carpet!"

The flying carpet sailed down low so Aladdin could jump on. "Genie!" The blue man grabbed Abu's tail and flew after Carpet. Iago followed the group close behind out the door of the tower.

Inaya struggled to see over Genie's shoulder, shouting unintelligibly as she strained to catch a glimpse of Mozenrath. Her last sight of him was his too pale face, the blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth - right before he feel face forward, his eyes dull.

After flying a great distance away from the tower, Genie gently set Inaya down onto Carpet. He watched the pale and silent girl with some concern. Something wasn't right. Her blue eyes stared at nothing at all and her lips kept moving but no sound was coming out. Genie sidled up beside his friend and whispered, "Al, I think something's wrong with her."

Aladdin glanced grimly at the girl. "She's probably traumatized from whatever Mozenrath did to her." He scowled before turning his head to look ahead.

Inaya sat in silence, unresponsive to Abu's gentle patting of her leg or the probing questions and eyes. Over and over in her mind she saw Mozenrath alive then with those dull eyes. In a voice that none could hear, she whispered over and over again, "Mozenrath - love - Mozenrath - love -."

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't kill me! I know what you're thinking, but you gotta trust me on this! If you must go on a rampage, go after Aladdin. *points to him**

**Don't worry, folks. Things will get interesting. (And better)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Wow! Another speedy update. =) And oh my goodness! So many reviews! Made my day. Yup, yup. Had fun writing this. So intense! I'll need to write something happy . . . probably in a different fanfiction I'm working on.**

**Reviewers Shoutout! Goes to liliesandroses, PrincessofSea, Hooked on Stories, GracefulWolvesInTheNight, kms5665, ZuliaGirl, dannyboy0077, Energizer Bunny, Amy, RoseColoredSoul, Sarah Goodwill, forbiddenluv, RisingPheonix6589, HikaruAmethyst, darkraven5665, and Dolphinfootballover95**

**Slight Warning. This may be violent. I've never really written something like this before. I refrained from blood and guts cause - I don't write stuff like that. =/ I tried to keep it as tactful as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Aladdin characters. I only own my OCs. Now, on with the show!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

The desert flew by beneath the group. They travelled in silence. Genie and Abbu cast worried glances at the girl who starred with wide blue eyes into the distance. Her lips were pressed tightly together and ever so often, she would bite her lower lip and blink rapidly - as if to stem off tears.

Aladdin did not pay her any mind. His objective was to get back to Aggrabah as fast as Carpet could fly. He felt as if something were not right, but shook the doubt aside as being nothing more than his imagination.

Once the palace's gold roof winked into sight, Carpet sped up in eager anticipation of returning home. Aladdin smiled triumphantly as they swooped over the city streets and he waved in greeting to people he knew. He called down to the guards standing at the tall, blue gates but Carpet continued on toward the white-washed palace.

They finally landed on the marble floors of the throne room where Jasmine awaited them. Aladdin jumped off of Carpet and opened his arms for his fiancée. "We're back!" he announced. "And we rescued Inaya." He turned slightly so Jasmine could see over his broad shoulders.

Genie was just coaxing Inaya to stand from Carpet when Jasmine broke away from Aladdin to place a comforting hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, you're safe now." Jasmine smiled into the expressionless face staring dazedly back at her. "I'm Jasmine."

Inaya blinked several times and when she spoke, her voice was harsh from suppressed sobs. "Inaya."

"I know who you are." Jasmine led Inaya over to a pile of cushions and helped the girl, who appeared to be about her age, to sit among them. "Your father came to us for help."

Confusion etched Inaya's face. "My father?"

Aladdin, who had followed the pair of young women, turned to Genie. "You should probably go get him and let him know she's here." Genie nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Inaya shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts but failing. "My father wouldn't be looking for me." Her voice sounded small and bewildered as she said, "He left my mother and me when I was a little girl. Why would he be looking for me? Mother died. If he came looking for us, people would say I had died." She chuckled darkly. "Or tell him he was better off without me. Tell him they'd sold me to the slave traders."

"Slave traders?" Jasmine repeated in shock and looked up at Aladdin is a worried frown. "What slave traders?"

"Friends!" Everyone in the room turned to see Mahir standing with arms crossed and a wicked grin on his face. "I thank you for your services."

Inaya flinched away. Aladdin moved to stand protectively in front of the girls and frowned at Mahir. "Who are you really?"

Arms opening wide, the man exclaimed, "Why, I'm Mahir! Nomad and father to that poor girl behind you. Thank you again for rescuing my daughter." Taking a step forward, Mahir said, "I will take her back to her people now. Her mother is so worried."

Inaya's eyes narrowed as she stood slowly to her feet. "My mother is dead and you are not my father." Pushing her way around a shocked to silence Aladdin, Inaya continued in a chilling voice, "You. _You _are the reason for this? YOU are the reason Mozenrath is -" She choked on her words. Her steps toward the vile man stopped and she began to tremble. "He can't." Inaya whispered. "He can't be. No, he can't be!" Sobs racked her body as the realization of what those dull eyes meant.

Without another moment of hesitation, Mahir took a few steps forward and grabbed Inaya's upper arm. Wrenching her arm behind her back until she cried out from the physical pain, he held her in front of himself as a shield when Aladdin snapped out of his shock and pulled his sword. "Stay where you are." Mahir growled at the young man.

"You won't get away with her." Aladdin retorted. "There's no way you'll get out of this palace." The boy hero looked to the throne room's entrance, wondering briefly where his blue friend was. "Genie!"

Mahir laughed. "It's not use boy. Your genie and guards have all been - incapacitated." Lifting his free hand, Mahir snapped his fingers. From behind the curtains stepped his band of men. One ruffian held a glowing glass bottle with a very perturbed Genie while a few other rough men - Fatih being one of them - dragged rope bound and gagged group of guards.

Mahir laughed again at the shocked and enraged faces of the people before him. "And the rest of the guards are in a similar state somewhere about the castle. As for your father, Princess, he and his advisers are locked in their meeting." He shrugged. "I'm nothing if I'm not efficient. I have to be if I want to remain the top slave trader in the deserts." Glancing over his shoulder at the slowly approaching henchmen, Mahir spoke to the sobbing and frantic girl he was restraining. "Inaya, there's someone here who has been waiting to see you again."

With another cruel laugh, Mahir shoved her behind him into the large hands of Fatih. Inaya shrieked into the man's face and struggled to be free of him. Fatih bent slightly so his face was level with hers. "See what you did to my arm, Witch? Well - I assure you - my scars will look like a mere blemish compared to what I'm going to do to _you_."

"Let her go!" Jasmine jumped to her feet and made to march toward the men but Aladdin quickly restrained her.

Mahir turned to smile indulgently at the princess. "I am afraid you are in no position to be making demands, Princess." Looking her up and down, the leader said over his shoulder to his men, "It would be a shame to pass up an opportunity like this. Don't you think men? We could fetch a great sum of money for a princess."

Aladdin hissed through his teeth, "Touch Jasmine and I'll run you through!"

"Threats and orders!" Mahir guffawed. "You obviously do not realize that you have no leverage on the situation. Your genie is captured by a bottle a medicine man made for me. Your guards are all bound and gagged. What do you have, boy?"

While the men were throwing back and forth their insults, Fatih had pulled out a knife and was running the edge along Inaya's cheek. He chuckled darkly at the fear in her blue eyes mixed in with her tears. "When I'm done with you, you won't be worth anything to anybody. You will be _begging_ to be returned to that sorcerer and his," here Fatih laughed again, "devices." Frowning the man sighed his putrid breath into her face that was scrunching up in disgust and a slowly growing anger. "I had hoped to have you to myself. First timers are always so - fun."

"You will never touch me." Inaya growled, her anger speeding up into rage.

Mahir raised an eyebrow and turned, ignoring Aladdin's deadly glares, to laugh at Inaya. "Still trying to decide your own fate? I thought I told you that it would be better for everyone if you just rolled over like a dog. After this you will be lower than a dog."

Clenching her fists and hiding them in her skirts, Inaya summoned a long, thin crystal that was narrowed into a point and as sharp as a dagger. "I am no longer helpless. I will never return to being someone's dog." Her blue eyes snapped as if they were Mozenrath's blue magic. "I am the apprentice of the Ruler of Black Sands!" On the last word, she thrust her hand up and buried the crystal into Fatih's chest. He shouted in pain and released his hold on her. He stumbled backwards as his hands hovered above the wound. Inaya whirled away from the hands of her captors and ignored Fatih as he fell.

"You. _All_ of you! You will pay!" She shouted thrusting her hands out and with them a wave of white energy erupted from her fingertips. Some men ducked in time, others were sent sailing through the air to hit a wall. Aladdin used his body to shield Jasmine while Iago and Abbu ran to hide. Inaya targeted one man at a time - whoever fell into her sights. "You go through villages and cities, bargaining with heartless men and kidnapping innocent families!" She muttered spells under her breath to torment one group while she thought the words to another to torment another. Inaya was suddenly grateful for all of those lessons and theory books Mozenrath had made her read.

"You hurt and abuse your victims. Some as young as small children!" She paused to stare down at Fatih who was gasping and groaning in the last stretches of his miserable life. Her eyes narrowed. "To you the pain of others is a _sport_! You are nothing more than monsters!" With a wave of her hand, she sent Fatih flying against the wall. The force that he hit the wall with caused something inside him to crack - but he did not die yet. He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground.

"You deserve every cruelty to be done to you that you have dealt!" Inaya shouted and sobbed at the men running toward the door. Raising her hand, she shouted a spell that raised an invisible barrier. The men attempting to flee collided with the barrier and pounded frantically - caged in the throne room with the raging sorceress.

Inaya watched with rage crackling eyes as the men ran for the balconies, only to be stopped at the thresholds by her barriers. Her hands glowed with white light. She stretched her hands far apart then with a swift motion swung them together and clasped her hands into a tight grip. All the slave traders who were scattered in their attempts to find an escape, suddenly moved - forced by a stronger will - to collect into a mass of squirming men.

Aladdin watched in wide eyed fear. This girl was almost as good as Mozenrath! His eyes darted over to where Abbu and Iago were, and then over to the glass bottle that Genie was still beating his fists against in order to get out. "Abbu! Iago!" The bird and the monkey looked at the young man. Aladdin pointed frantically at Genie. "Get him out of there!"

She chanted another spell and from her words, a bolt of white lightning shot through the air to strike her captives. The men fell - unconscious. Inaya stepped determinedly toward Fatih - still laying on the ground and crying out in agony and terror. "Mercy!" he moaned. "Mercy!"

"Mercy?" Inaya hissed as she stood above the man. "Show mercy to a man who has shown none? Show mercy to a man who slanders the name of a dead man I love?" Holding her hand up to form dagger crystals a foot above Fatih's body, Inaya shook her head. "Never." Her back turned as the crystals fell from their suspended position. Fatih cried out then all was silent.

From a curtain by the door, one man stepped out with dagger drawn. Inaya's back was too him. Mahir stalked quietly up to her and raised the dagger above his head. With cobra speed, Inaya twirled and swept Mahir's legs out from beneath him. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the marble floor with a crack. Intense heat burned his hand and the dagger spun away from him.

Inaya's foot stamped down hard on his wrist and she glared down at him as he glared up at her. "One more _dog_ to do away with." she said. Mahir used his brute strength to pull his hand from beneath her foot and momentarily caught her off balance. Inaya stumbled back but held her glowing hands up in defense as Mahir sprang to his feet. "And how shall I deal with you?" Inaya questioned.

Mahir pulled a concealed dagger from the folds of his robes and threw it at Inaya's head. A white shield of light flashed and stopped the dagger in its tracks. It fell harmlessly to the floor and was followed by a blast of magic from Inaya's hands, melting it. "A quick death is too good for you." she said in a dark monotone. Pointing at an oozing scratch on Mahir's arm she continued, "You know, when I was studying underneath Mozenrath, I learned a great many things. How to reanimate a corpse, how to levitate objects, how to conjure objects out of thin air. But here's something I hoped I would never have to use that I learned. I never wanted to use the spells I learned to kill someone." Spreading her arms wide she motioned toward the still form of Fatih. "Yet you can see what has happened." Pointing at him yet again, Inaya said, "This particular spell is rather painful."

Mahir suddenly gripped his arm and began trembling. Inaya felt a smirk twitch at her lips and she imagined Mozenrath's own smirk. She crossed her arms in front of her and let herself explain what was happening as it happened. "You see, I learned how to change one matter into another. Liquid into solids for example. You are filled with a liquid - blood. And in a rather painful process, you are turning into a solid - a very ugly rock." Mahir's knees buckled and he screamed.

During this whole exchange, Abbu and Iago had retrieved the glass bottle and returned it to Aladdin. Aladdin freed Genie and looked frantically over at Inaya. "Genie, do something!"

"On it, Al." The blue man flew toward Inaya and Mahir and tried to grab the young woman. Her white shield zapped his hands and Genie recoiled with a yelp.

Inaya ignored the genie's attempts and continued watching with a cold expression as Mahir began to stiffen. Aladdin left Jasmine's side and ran to help Genie stop the young woman. "Inaya! Release him!"

"Why should I?" She demanded. "He deserves every bit of his suffering."

"It's not right!" Aladdin countered.

"Not right?" Inaya turned sideways so she could glare at Aladdin. "Not _right_! What do you know of right and wrong? You who killed a man not too long ago under false pretenses!" Her attention was diverted back to Mahir when a gurgling sound left the man's lips. She grinned menacingly at her victim. "Of course, this isn't a permanent change. It _can_ be reversed. Mahir - before his eyes were solidified in their sockets - cast a pleading glance in Aladdin's and Genie's direction. Suddenly his terror stricken face was frozen solid - Mahir was all stone. Inaya raised her hand. "But I won't give you the opportunity for a second chance. For you took away mine."

Aladdin shouted, "No!" but his order fell on deaf ears. Searing, white magic shot from Inaya's hands and Mahir exploded into dust.

Inaya lowered her arm and some of the fire within her began to dim. As if he sense the change and the let down of her guard, Aladdin charged her from behind and tackled her. Inaya cried out in shocked surprise and anger. Twisting beneath Aladdin, she let her rage flickering eyes to fasten him in their gaze. Her magic began to glow all over her body then released with such force, that Aladdin was thrown from on top of her. Inaya stood slowly and eyed the young man rising to his feet with the help of Genie. "Do not think," she said in a calculated tone, "that I am like Mozenrath and that all I can do is fight at a distance with magic." Taking some steps toward Aladdin, she continued, "I fight with my fists just as well if not _better_."

Jasmine rose from her hiding place. "There's no need to fight! We are not your enemies, Inaya!"

"Aren't you?" Inaya shouted at them, her hands glowing white again. "You took me from my home!"

"We rescued you!" Aladdin shouted back.

"I did not _need_ rescuing!" Inaya's hair began to float about her face like a gust of wind was blowing it - but there was no wind. "Mozenrath rescued me! He saved me from the desert. He saved me from the slaves. He gave me purpose! He gave me a home! He _loved_ me!" She punched the air and sent a blast of magic at Aladdin, hitting him straight in the chest. Tears coursed down her face from eyes that had turned a glowing white from magic. "And I loved him!" She kept ever approaching Aladdin. Her shield stopped Genie's attempts at stopping her. She kept a steady barrage of hits trained on Aladdin's movements. He dodged some, but even his reflexes were not as fast as her strikes all the time.

Inaya trembled with rage, sorrow, and hate. "You believed the lies of a monster. Mozenrath was right. You are a fool, Aladdin! You told me that killing a monster was not right? Yet you killed a man! A man only trying to protect me!"

"He had you locked in the tower!" Iago interjected from the sidelines.

She whirled to face the cowering bird. "Locked there to protect me from the likes of _you_! He knew there would be a fight and he did not want me hurt!"

"Did he really rescue you?" Aladdin challenged, drawing her attention back to him. "Or was he keeping you there to use your powers against others?"

Inaya sent a double fisted blast at him. "Of course he rescued me! I stayed to repay that debt. Then - then I stayed because I wanted to. Because I loved him." She sobbed. "I loved him. You killed the only person who ever loved me! I hate you!" Inaya gathered her magic into her hands until it was a ball of white light then sent it spiraling at Aladdin. He tried to run out of its path but it curved into his path and Aladdin flew off his feet.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine, Genie, and Abbu chorused in pained shock.

Inaya speedily approached Aladdin as he struggled to prop himself up onto his elbows. "I hate you." she hissed. "Tell me now what is _right_." She raised her hand to form her crystal daggers. Before she could commit to bringing her hand down as she had with Fatih, an image flashed in her mind as well as a voice. _**He. Is. A. Monster.**_ Destane's voice, it sent a shudder through her. Then her voice spoke in her mind. _He'll never be a monster like you._ Inaya blinked. "No." she whispered the words. The crystals vanished and she backed away from Aladdin.

Jasmine's sobs reached Inaya's ears and the young woman cringed inside herself. She had done this. Whether deserved or not. In her mind she saw Mozenrath's dull eyes again. Her heart seemed to split within her. Her own broken expression hardened when her gaze flicked over to Aladdin. Genie was helping his friend up, watching Inaya warily.

Taking a steadying breath, Inaya took several more steps back. "I still hate you. Do not think that I will ever forgive you." With a wave of her hand, a circle of white light formed in the air - like a door. "If I ever see you again - I will not be so kind." Inaya stepped through the portal, her eyes watching to make sure no one tried to stop her.

Inaya stepped out of the portal and looked around at the dim room - lit by the setting sunlight that was pressing its way through tattered rags over holes in the wall and crumbling windows. She looked around sadly at the broken clay jars and the torn pillows. "This was home - once."

She sat down among the ruins. Inaya had not returned to the tower. What was the point? Mozenrath was dead and the Mamluks were either still there or they had fallen when their master had. The idea of living among memories and death did not appeal to her. Inaya wondered briefly whether she should return to find Xerxes and Rahi.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her. Her rage was gone and replaced with energy draining depression. Inaya curled into a fetal position where she had sat and let herself cry herself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: As for Mozenrath, there will be more in the future chapters. Getting closer to the end folks! =)**

**Now as for this chapter, what did you all think? Overkill or just fine? Review! =D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: And here is the final chapter! I decided to cram it all in. =) I am very pleased with how it has ended. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Night had fallen over Agrabah. The people that had once been on the streets were returning home while those who had slept away their headaches emerged to begin their troubles all over again. The palace glowed from its small hill behind the walls, casting a pleasant smile over its subjects. The guard was changing for their first watch. All was peaceful. All was silent.

Aladdin walked hand in hand with Jasmine down the marble hallways, whispering and joking as they went. He tried not to let the occasional bouts of pain to reach his eyes. Jasmine had enough to worry about. After the battle with Inaya, Genie had healed what he could - but even magic has its limits. Some wounds take the slow passage of time to mend them.

Coming to a stop before white doors, intricately carved with peacocks and other exotic birds lounging in a garden, Aladdin turned the beautiful young woman to face him. He smiled lovingly down at her before brushing his lips to hers. He felt her smile into the kiss, only making his heart swell all the more for her. How had he ever been so lucky as to live another day to be with her?

Jasmine broke slowly away from him and smiled shyly - always so shy with him. "Good night, Aladdin."

"Night, Jasmine." The young man closed his hands a bit more tightly around her small, delicate hands. Not wanting the day to end yet.

Concern clouded her eyes and she tilted her head. Aladdin watched her hair fall in front of her eyes and he freed one hand to brush the strands back behind her ear. Jasmine took the opportunity of a free hand of her own to light her smooth fingers against his jaw. "Get some sleep tonight. The guards don't need your help patrolling."

"I'll be fine." He promised. "I'll see you in the morning." Aladdin waited until his fiancée had passed through the door, casting her worried gaze over her shoulder at him. Once the door was shut, Aladdin continued on down the silent hallway. His thoughts strayed from what needed to be done with the guards to the lessons he would need to look over before meeting with the sultan and the court advisers. Sighing, Aladdin decided it _would_ be best if he got some sleep that night.

Turning down one hallway, Aladdin made his way toward the suite that served as his private quarters. Some days he really missed sleeping in that old hovel he called home back in the marketplace. Occasionally, he returned to it when he just needed to get away from the oppressive atmosphere of courtly 'dos-and-don'ts. Reaching the dark wooden door of his apartments, Aladdin entered wearily. Without so much as a second glance at the lavish furnishings Jasmine had picked out for him, the young man stumbled over to the bed and fell among the cushions with a sigh.

Aladdin's eyes began to droop close and his breathing was just beginning to even out in the steady cadence of sleep. "My, my. Rough day, Aladdin?" Shooting up in bed and eyes snapping open, Aladdin glared around his room for the source of the familiar voice.

"Show yourself, Mozenrath!" Aladdin stood from his bed and wished he had his sword or friends there to back him up. He wondered briefly if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Mozenrath was dead wasn't he? Well, Aladdin had mistakenly believed _that_ before.  
Stepping from the shadows, eyes narrowed, Mozenrath sneered at the man by the bed. "It's _so_ good to see you again, Aladdin." Eyes travelling over Aladdin's bruises and welts, one eye brow rose. "A very rough day it seems."

"What do you want?" Aladdin snapped, not wanting to admit to Mozenrath that Inaya had bested him.

"My apprentice. I should think that would be obvious." Mozenrath replied as he patted Xerxes, who was hovering around his shoulders. Aladdin suppressed a shiver at the deadly glare the eel was sending his way. "Now tell me," the sorcerer's voice captured Aladdin's attention again, "where is she?"

Aladdin thought of playing ignorant for a split second, but when a cat stepped out from behind Mozenrath's cape - a cat with mismatched eyes that oddly enough reminded him of Inaya's angered glare. Attention returning to Mozenrath's pale face, Aladdin said, "Not here."

"Then _where_ is she?" Mozenrath hissed through clenched teeth.

"I don't know." Aladdin answered. "She left after killing some of the slave traders."

Mozenrath stared silently at Aladdin as if the boy had grown a second head. "She - killed - the slave traders." Arms folding in front of his chest, the sorcerer leveled a steely glare at Aladdin. "What happened?"

"Why should I tell you?" Aladdin demanded irritably.

"Because I'm only a few seconds from finishing whatever Inaya started. Now _talk_!" Mozenrath waited more or less impatiently for Aladdin to begin. Aladdin glared at the other man before sighing and allowing himself to sink on the edge of the bed. He recounted the incident as best he could, wincing at the almost proud look Mozenrath had on his face when Aladdin recounted how Inaya dispatched Fatih and Mahir.

Mozenrath's face blanked of all expression when Aladdin spoke of Inaya's fury turned on Aladdin. The young man watched his rival carefully. "She said she loved you. She said you loved her." There was a long silence before Aladdin asked, "Do you love her? What were your real reasons for having her in your tower? Did she really have a choice to be there?"

Scowling at Aladdin, Mozenrath clenched his fists. "For your information, the answers to your questions are none of your business."

"That's answer enough." Aladdin countered. "You don't love her and she _was_ a prisoner."

"Silence!" Mozenrath thundered. Breathing hard, the sorcerer flexed his hands. "She may not have had a choice in the matter once, but there came a point where she was free to do as she wished."

"Did she know that?" Aladdin demanded. "Did she know she was free?"

"Obviously she did when she told you." Mozenrath replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Then why are you going to look for her?" Aladdin asked angrily. "If she didn't return to you after the fight, then why go after her? She's chosen! She's chosen not to come back!"

Mozenrath stilled. Xerxes and Rahi looked up at the man in anticipation for his next words - both worried about what Aladdin had just said. A dark chuckle passed Mozenrath's lips. "You are a fool." Aladdin blinked in confusion. Was the sorcerer speaking of Aladdin or himself?

With a wave of his gloved hand, black sand swirled around behind him. Mozenrath stepped backwards into it, his eyes never leaving Aladdin. "I hope your wounds heal quickly, Aladdin. You'll need all the strength you have for when I come next time."

Collapsing into a chair, Mozenrath knocked his turban from his head and ran his hand through his hair and over his face. Sighing, he shut his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts and still his throbbing heart. He could feel Xerxes and Rahi's eyes on him and he did not want to meet them. Did not want them to see more weakness from him. They had seen enough of his weakness.

"Mozenrath?" Xerxes whimpered. "Where Inaya?"

"Gone." Mozenrath stated. "She is free to leave."

Xerxes looked at Rahi, who was crestfallen. "What Rahi do?"

Mozenrath lifted his head and looked down at the cat. Inaya had left her familiar. She hadn't even come to retrieve her cat. He scowled. All those pretty words she had said about a bond with her familiar and friend seemed empty now. As quick as the mean thoughts had come, they vanished just as quickly, his shoulders slumping. He could not stay mad at the girl. "She may stay here or she may go look for her mistress."

Mozenrath pushed himself up from his chair and wandered toward his desk. "I do not care."

Rahi's tail and ears drooped. "Know not where go." She slinked over to Inaya's pillows and curled up sadly atop them. "Inaya come. Inaya always come for Rahi." she whimpered into her paws.

Mozenrath stared at the open book before him, feeling the stitches holding his wound together stretch, he shut his eyes again. He thought over everything Aladdin had said. Inaya had exceeded his expectations. She had learned her lessons well - but there was so much more he could teach her! Why hadn't she come back? She knew how! Staring ahead of him, Mozenrath mulled over this question. Why had she chosen not to return?

No matter what her decision or the reasons behind them, Mozenrath found that he could not go after her. He would not. She was free to choose. Sighing, he clenched his fists as they rested on the desk. She said she had loved him. Yet she hadn't returned. Aladdin said that Inaya believed him to be dead - was that the reason she didn't return? Love. She loved him. Love him enough to exact revenge on his behalf. Mozenrath's jaw clenched. She hadn't come back.

Pushing himself away from the desk, the sorcerer stalked off among the bookshelves - leaving the two familiars to brood. He passed by the towering shelves until he reached a familiar door. It opened without physical help and allowed him to step in. Mozenrath looked around at all the crystal objects he had made. She loved him. She had said those words so often. Some days he had believed her. Some days he thought her words empty. He did not know what love was. Not truly. He saw Aladdin and his princess and what they called love. It sickened him. But now - now –

Mozenrath replayed the incident in his mind from the very instant the alarms had gone off in his tower. The first action he had taken was to find Inaya. There had been no premeditated plan to do so, he had just risen from his task and went straight to her. He'd locked her in her room. To protect her. He had hidden her presence from Aladdin - and asserted that he had not kidnapped her. He hadn't. Held her against her will - yes - but somewhere along the way something had changed. Hadn't it? It was never said but she had been granted some kind of freedom. Not to leave but to go and do as she pleased. She had sensed that. She said as much to Aladdin.

When Mozenrath recalled Genie bringing Inaya to Aladdin, something inside his mind had snapped. A similar frame of mind like when Mozenrath had found the mass grave of his family and people. Only instead of revenge it was protection - possession even. She was his. He was hers. No one could have her - not Aladdin and not her father, who incidentally was not her father. He would have saved her. He wanted to save her but his body had not fully recuperated from his last fight with Aladdin. Mozenrath had been too slow and Aladdin's blade too quick. The pain of the sword did not rival the pain in Mozenrath's chest when he came to and discovered Inaya to be gone. Blood loss had drained him of energy and magic. Xerxes helped stitch the wound up but all they could do was wait.

Waiting was torture. With each day that passed, Mozenrath's thoughts railed against him. Where was she? Was she gone forever? His strength and magic restored enough that he could transport himself and the two familiars to Agrabah, Mozenrath sought out Aladdin to demand for knowledge of Inaya's whereabouts. He certainly would not stoop to saying - or thinking - that he was asking Aladdin for _help_. What Mozenrath had learned though - the trail was cold. No one knew where she was. All Mozenrath had to go on, was the knowledge of what she had done before she disappeared.

She said she loved him. She thought he was dead. She said she knew he had loved her. Mozenrath swept a hand through his hair. Did he love her? What did he know of love? He knew of love from mother to child. He had experienced that. When he was a child he loved Xerxes as a boy loves a friend or pet. Love had been beaten out of him by Destane. Mozenrath grew up believing love between people was nothing but a myth. Inaya loved him. She said he loved her. How could she possibly know? How could she _know_? He never said those words. She had said them freely and easily - and often. He never said those words once to her. Yet she knew. How could she be certain?

Mozenrath could clearly remember when she first said those words. It had been in this room. Why had he made this room for her? Why had he - changed - toward her? Because she understood him? Because they had reached a point where fear was no longer an emotion keeping them at arm's-length? Because she loved him? Because he loved her? If he did love her - then why was he not out scouring the deserts for her?

He knew the answer to that thought before he even asked the question. The answer came to him from some great philosopher he read about once. When he had read this man's work, Mozenrath had scoffed. Yet now - now he felt he could grasp the meaning of the words. Those words. "Love is to learn to let go." Mozenrath murmured into the room. _Let go_. The sorcerer held so much anger, bitterness, hurt - a plethora of negative emotions festering in his heart. Recalling the childhood love he held for his family and people, Mozenrath wondered if he could ever let go of the emotions that went along with their death. Recalling the strange sensations that rushed through him - body, soul, and mind - whenever he was with or thought of Inaya, Mozenrath wondered if he could let her go. Could he except that she may never return to the tower?

Mozenrath stood contemplating all of this. She said she loved him. She had not come back. Could he blame her? He knew how she felt about death. Mozenrath shook his head. No, he could not blame her. She said she knew he loved her. Did he? Here was not going after her! "To love is to learn to let go." he said the words again to himself. She chose not to come back. He must respect that. She was free now. She had always been free. Mozenrath loved her. Now he must let her go.

With a wave of his gloved hand, Mozenrath doused the lights and silenced the nature sounds the crystals were mimicking. The only light was the light from the laboratory beyond the open door. Mozenrath's boots clicked against the stone floor as he made his way to the door. He paused on the threshold and turned to look back on the room - his silhouette the only thing visible and appeared to be an extension of his shadow. Slowly, he stepped out of the doorway - the door's hinges crying out as it shut.

The winds blew across the desert, scattering the sands into spiraling masses. No living thing dared travel out in the storm for fear of becoming lost or suffocation from the sand. The only mass that dare test its bravery against the sands of time were the stones of abandoned villages - and even those stones were slowly being eaten away. However, one ghost village seemed to repel every attempt the flying sand made to gouge out the stones. Every whirlwind of sand buffeted against a flash of white, making a shape like a protective bubble appear with each onslaught.

Within the bubble and the ruinous remains of the once prosperous merchant village, everything was calm - and eerily silent. From one building in the center of the empty streets, colorful lights danced and sparked from its tidied interior. Inside the building, Inaya was standing over a table with a large map spread out on its surface. Her blue eyes stared blankly at the spell enchanted images of the map passing before her eyes.

She was so far from her old hovel. So far from Agrabah's palace. So far from the Black Desert and the tower it hid in its expanse. Inaya had left her hovel for fear of being discovered and captured again. For some time, she wandered from village to village and from city to city. Inaya occasionally contemplated returning to the tower - pay her respects, retrieve the familiars - but then her shuddering thoughts would conjure images of the Mamluks having committed some disgusting deed to Mozenrath's body then turning on the helpless animals left trapped in the tower. Or perhaps Destane's spirit took Mozenrath's lifeless corpse and now reigned in terror once again! No, Inaya had not the heart to go and see what became of her fallen love.

So here she lived out her days, far from the prying eyes. Lonely. So very lonely. Inaya waved her hand dismally and the map sped over images of the desert and cities - coming to a stop over a familiar palace. Agrabah. Snapping her fingers, Inaya enlarged the image until she was peering into the miniature palace's halls. Muttering a spell that would form crystals, Inaya fashioned a purple crystal to look like Aladdin and a light pink for Jasmine. She set the pair down on the map and spoke another spell. Instantly, the life-like representations began to move and talk.

During her solitude, Inaya learned how to connect her miniatures to their original. She could spy on anyone. This came in handy whenever she wanted to see if Aladdin was coming any closer to finding her. He had searched for a while. Recently, he seemed to have forgotten her, much to Inaya's relief.

Growing bored of watching the engaged pair - and jealous of their love for each other - Inaya banished the small doppelgangers. On an uneasy whim, she waved her hand and waited as the map sped over the sands again. The image halted on an expanse of black, roiling sand and a black tower that stood ominously among it all. Inaya stared at the tower with wary blue eyes, rubbing her hands anxiously together. Mozenrath was dead. There would be no harm in making a miniature of him and recalling things he had said and done. It would be like reliving those months.

Inaya snapped her fingers and watched as the map's image zoomed into the tower and into Mozenrath's laboratory and library. Painstakingly, she created a midnight blue crystal statue of Mozenrath. She turned the crystal in the air to get every angle and make sure she had not left out any detail. Satisfied with her work, Inaya settled the statue's feet down on the map. She remained very still as she thought of what she was about to do. To hear his voice again - even if she was only projecting the words from her memory - Inaya had the distinct feeling that she would end up crying.

With a sad and weary sigh, Inaya moved away from the table. She left the statue where it stood while making her way to a fabric covered window. Arms folded over her chest, the young sorceress stared out at the sand storm raging all around her sanctuary. A single tear escaped and she hurriedly wiped it away.

"_**Xerxes, bring me that bottle."**_ Inaya froze, her eyes widening. _**"Xerxes, will you stop tormenting Rahi for one second and bring. Me. That. Bottle!"**_ Whirling around, she stared at the statue of Mozenrath as it stood with arms folded before his chest and tapping an impatient foot. Finally, he held out his glove covered hand as if to take something. _**"Next time, be a bit more prompt."**_

The Mozenrath-miniature turned his back on Inaya and muttered something beneath his breath. As if in a trance, Inaya approached the table and knelt so she was eye level with the crystal statue. Now that she was closer, she could hear his muttered words. _**"If I had asked Inaya, she would have anticipated my need of it and I wouldn't have had to ask at all!"**_ Inaya watched with baited breath as Mozenrath sighed and said, _**"To love is to learn to let go."**_

Inaya gasped and covered her mouth with her trembling hand. She had not cast the spell on the miniature! These were not words she had imagined or remembered. These were original thoughts! "Alive." she sobbed for joy. "He's alive!" Inaya stood abruptly and looked frantically around the room. She had to leave. She had to go to him. Running over to a cupboard, Inaya threw open its doors and began pulling out scroll after scroll. Occasionally she would roll one out before growling in frustration and tossing it over her shoulder. "Here!" Inaya exclaimed in triumph as she rushed back to the table with the map on it. Spreading the scroll out on the surface, Inaya's eyes roved over the words while she mumbled the contents to herself.

She had copied down the spells she could remember from her studies. To her surprise, she remembered the teleportation incantation she used to runaway so long ago. Inaya copied it down - never intending to use it unless for an emergency. Inaya stepped back from the table, letting the words flow through her mind. The words poured out of her mouth as she felt a pull on her magic then warmth coursing through every part of her body. Inaya focused on where she wanted to be. She focused on Mozenrath.

Shutting her eyes to the bright light that engulfed her, Inaya felt as if she were falling and breaking the surface of water at the same time. With a gasp, her eyes flew open - only to be met with darkness. Stumbling, Inaya collapsed to her knees. She was not sure how far she had travelled - or how much magic she used up. Confused, Inaya looked around the dark room. Where was she? Was she even in Mozenrath's tower? Raising her hand, she waved it in front of her face, but she could not see it. Inaya whispered the spell for light and a dim glow flickered, chasing away the shadows. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom, Inaya spied a crystal flower beside her.

Inaya fingered the smooth petals of a pink rose. She was in the room Mozenrath had created for her. Turning her head, the young woman sought out the door. She shakily rose to her feet and stumbled toward the door. Inaya opened the creaking door and looked around at the towering bookcases. She was bombarded with the smell of musty, dusty books.

Using the shelves as support, Inaya stumbled on through the halls. Her vision swam before her eyes and once in a while her vision went black. "No." She chided herself. "I must get to Mozenrath." The walk that was once a quick walk took her what seemed like forever. Eventually, she stumbled into the main area. Quietly gasping for air, Inaya searched the room. Her eyes fell on Rahi, who was curled up and moping on the cushions Inaya used to sit on. Gaze travelling up and over, Inaya stared in awe at Mozenrath's turned back. Head turning at the sound of the laboratory's door opening, she smiled fondly at Xerxes as he floated in.

The eel's head lifted and he cried out in shock. "Inaya!"

Rahi's ears quirked up before the cat's head lifted. Lunging from the pillows, Rahi ran to Inaya's feet and jumped - pleading to be held. "Inaya! Inaya came back!" Laughing, the weary girl knelt to wrap her arms around her familiar. Xerxes darted toward them and curled around Inaya's shoulders.

Mozenrath - upon hearing Xerxes' exclamation first - had stiffened as if her name had struck him like an arrow. For a split second, his anger got the better of him and he would have in a cold voice ordered the eel to refrain from saying her name again. However, when Rahi's joyful statement reached him, Mozenrath's anger was doused with shock and hope.

Turning now, slowly, he stared with wide eyes at the girl kneeling on the floor. She was laughing and crying - relief and fatigue etched on her features. Mozenrath raised his hand and made to approach her as well, but instinctively his hand fisted and fell silently to his side. Straightening, he put on a calm and indifferent face. "I see you've come to retrieve your familiar. I can say I was beginning to doubt you ever would."

Inaya looked up at him now with confusion written all over her face. Her blue eyes held a mixture of emotions - all of them giving him cause to hope and then also to despair. "Mozenrath, I didn't just come back for Rahi." She released her hold on the cat, ignoring Rahi's protests. Gripping a shelf with white-knuckled intensity, Inaya pulled herself to her feet. She swayed but remained standing. Her eyes ever searching his face. "I came back when I learned you were alive."

"You thought I was dead? Well, shows you do not have respect for the dead." Mozenrath berated himself in his head. Why was he treating her so cruelly? "You left my body to rot or to be - defiled by those Mamluks." Shaking his head he continued, "And your pet. You never came back after you escaped Aladdin to rescue her? What of your pretty speech of loyalty?"

Inaya bowed her head, shoulders slumping. "I feared death. To see you dead - truly dead - I do not think I could have lived." Raising her head again, Inaya glared at him. "I feared the worse had happened to Rahi and Xerxes as well." Sadness descended upon her again. "I was not thinking rationally after I escaped Aladdin and the slave traders." A frown crossed her features. "But - how did you know I escaped?"

Mozenrath looked away, feigning a haughty expression. "I went looking for _you_. Only to discover you had run off."

"You came to rescue me?" Inaya gasped, swaying once again. Shaking her head, she blinked as if trying to clear her vision. "But once you knew I was not with Aladdin - or the slave traders - what did you do?"

"I returned to the tower." Mozenrath stated reluctantly. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at her. "You promised never to leave the tower. You broke your promise. I saw no point in retrieving you again."

Inaya felt tears sting her eyes. "You - did not want me?"

Mozenrath felt a stab of guilt at his words and from the tone of her voice. "No." He shook his head and turned to look at her. "No, that is not - I mean -"

"I love you." Inaya muttered, interrupting him. "I came back because I love you. I thought - I thought you loved me too."

In sure and steady steps, Mozenrath was standing in front of Inaya. She tilted her head back to look up at him, hurt showing in her eyes. Without a second thought, he caught her in an embrace. He took her weight - knowing that she was standing only because of her sheer stubbornness. He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. "I did not come after you because you were free." At her startled gasp, Mozenrath's hold tightened. "I believed you had made your choice to move on. I learned that I must do the same."

"I want to stay." Inaya whimpered into his chest. "Always. Never let me leave again. Never." She lifted her face away so she could look up at him. "Let me help. I can help you with anything you need me to do." She felt her consciousness slipping again. Her words slurred together. "I - I have to show you what I can do."

In one smooth move, Mozenrath swept her legs up so he could cradle her in his arms. "There is plenty of time for you to show me. Right now, you need to sleep."

"Your room?" Inaya mumbled.

A chuckle reverberated from his chest. "Naturally."

Inaya was aware of being laid down upon a soft surface and that the weight beside her was Mozenrath. He held her close, stroking her hair away from her face. Inaya tried to fight the fatigue. "I love you."

"Inaya," Mozenrath waited until her eyes focused on him. He wanted her conscious of what he was going to say. "I love you." Satisfaction coursed through him when Inaya smiled and sighed.

"I know." She whispered before drifting off into exhausted sleep.

Night fell upon the desert and the world was oblivious to what had happened. The pair slept peacefully in each other's arms. The feared sorcerer of the Black Sands and the young woman who turned the monster into a man. Both would live on to be known as the Rulers of the Sands.

* * *

**The End.  
**


End file.
